Unexplainable
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: Starts during "Jus In Bello." A criminal profiler is sent to the jail where Dean and Sam are, she thinks its just a normal interview for a court case to put them in jail..But she gets more than what she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Take a look at these for any psychotic or crazy behavior. See if you can figure out their next move or action." A black agent demanded dropping a filing folder on the desk belonging to the short dirty blonde haired woman, as she was about to sit down.

Opening the folder, the woman peered at the paragraphs as she flipped through the papers and spat back, "As enforcers of the law, I would suspect you to respect our environment. Why not try printing back to back from now on!" 

"Colt, I don't have time for your stupid bickering. Get this done." The same officer, also known as Victor Henricksen replied while referring to her by her last name before walking into his office. Shortly after several other FBI Agents came piling into the headquarters.

"Boys! Guess whose back in town! Colt! how was Vegas?" Another agent greeted, with a sly smile as he leaned against the wall of her cubicle.

"Josh, nice seeing you too." The woman greeted with a sarcastic smile, as she stood up logging off her computer.

"Why you leaving so soon? You just came back from that trip on following the multi personality murderous freak." Josh stated with a sly, smile. Kind of like those smiles that the perverts have.

"I came back only to report on that case and file it away hoping I'd get a break, but obviously I didn't. Just my luck that I was the first one to come in and catch up with Henricksen when he has a stick shoved up his ass." The woman stated shaking her head as she slung her navy messenger bag over her shoulder.

Josh smiled as he moved out of her way and leaned against the wall watching her.

"He just wants these two guys in jail for life or for the death sentence." Josh explained nodding his head towards the file she was holding.

"Two?" She asked turning around, with intrigue.

"Yeah, brothers." Josh explained.

_Maybe it's mafia. No it couldn't be cause that would mean organized crime, and by the looks of their files they're not smart. To be organized you have to be smart. _She thought to herself standing there.

Coming out of her mind-boggling moment, she realized Josh was standing there still starring at her. 

"If your hungry maybe we can go out and get some-."

"Josh, it's the same answer as before I left for Vegas. No." The woman interrupted him as she walked towards the exit.

"Fiona, you don't know what you're missing!" He called to her as she exited the building.

Walking through the streets of Colorado, she smiled walking up to the steps of her apartment she shared with her friend, walking up to the steps she pulled a key out of her jean pocket.

Unlocking the door, she checked unlocked their mailbox and pulled out three envelopes before closing it and walking down the steps. Stopping at the black wooden door, she unlocked the lock and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Lysander! I'm back!" She called out into the house as she made her way into the kitchen and smiled seeing the carpet rolled up. Unlatching the door on the floor, she pulled it up and walked down the steps after closing the door behind her.

"How was the trip, bring any souvenirs for me?" Lysander asked in his British voice, as he stood up and walked over towards his refrigerator.

"No." Fiona replied as she sat on the small red couch.

"How were the slayings? Kill anyone I'd know?" Lysander asked as he pulled out a clear bag with some red liquid glistening in it, as he poked a straw into it.

"Not that I know of." She stated as she closed her eyes hearing him slurping the blood through the straw.

"Ah, get used to it ya wimp, what do you expect with living with a vampire?" Lysander asked as he sat on the couch starring straight at her.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, while it's daylight and none of the leeches are out." She stated referring to the vampires.

"Excuse me!" Lysander exclaimed as she walked up the steps.

"I don't mean you, I mean the other un-passionate vampires out there!" She called before closing the door and hatching the lock and rolling the carpet over it to hide it.

Throwing the file on the small table next to her bed, she took her jacket off and threw it on the red chair on the opposite of the room soon after.

She felt to worn out to start worrying about another case, after her slaying in Las Vegas and of course having to deal with the criminal at the same time. She laid down on her bed starring up at the ceiling above her, turning to her side she closed her eyelids and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Sleep, didn't seem as comforting as it sounded because Fiona was woken up by her cell phone's alarm clock going off as it vibrated off the small table. Standing up, she glanced around her room and caught the time on the small Mickey Mouse clock on the wall.

_1:00 A.M._

Picking up her cell phone she turned the alarm off and walked over towards her dresser, changing into her black pants and white tang top with her black Jacket. After she slipped into her black converse. Walking downstairs into the kitchen she rolled away the carpet and unlocked the latch, pulling up the door she walked downstairs.

Lysander stood up shirtless, as he smiled at Fiona. 

"I didn't know we made plans tonight, but I mean I'm all game for anything." Lysander stated with a smirk as he watched her walk towards the right wall.

"Good, you can help me tonight, since Katharine is out of town visiting her boyfriend." Fiona replied.

"Slaying? That's not my thing doll, it wouldn't be looked at to good by my fellow peers." Lysander stated as he watched Fiona open his closet and open the smaller door hidden in it.

Pulling out the bow and arrow, she turned back towards Lysander who was starring at her.

"Fine, don't help me then, but once she gets back, you'll have to deal with her and her bitchy-ness, I was just trying to help you actually do something meaningful for the last few days of your life. I mean dead life..I mean..Whatever you want to call it."

"Fine, I'll go." He stated grumpily. 

"Good, let's go." Fiona stated as she walked up the steps.

"Too bad you don't get paid for doing this, I mean your saving loads of lives, you should get something in return." Lysander stated as he sat in the passenger seat of her black sports jeep.

'Would you just shut-up?" Fiona asked getting tired of his annoyance.

"Feisty, today." Lysander stated as they pulled up to a cemetery that was far away from the suburbs.

After stepping out of the door and shutting her door, she turned around and saw Lysander sitting on tombstone sticking out of the ground.

"So what do I get from this, parole?" Lysander asked in a bored tone. "I mean, I am helping you kill, my fellow vampires, I believe that's going against some code." Lysander added standing up and walking around with his back facing her.

"You'd think that someone being alone for over 100s of years would be silent after living in silence." Fiona commented starring at his back.

"Actually, it makes you want to talk to someone, have friends, that aren't vampires. Behind you." Lysander finished abruptly.

"What?" She asked before being wrestled to the ground from behind.

"Thanks for the—warning." She spat out as she struggled to get the dark haired male vampire off of her; she finally achieved this by rolling over onto the top of him. Straddling him to the ground.

"Anytime." Lysander stated causing her to look up, which gave the second vampire a chance to flip her onto her back again.

"GAHH!" She exclaimed as her back hit a rock.

"I believe this is my cue to leave. Goodbye Fiona, it's been a wonderful time spending my nights with you!" Lysander stated.

"What?" Fiona asked as she struggled to get this vampire off of her. Giving a punch to the face, the vampire fell back crying out in pain from the force while showing his fangs. 

"Silly slayer, don't you know that you never trust a vampire?" this vampire stated while sitting up and taking a run for it.

Seeing this, Fiona ran after him and noticed he was going behind the mausoleum giving her the chance to go to the other side and giving him a sidekick in the gut.

After the kick, the vampire decided to take his chance at trying to bite her.

Dodging the vampire, she realized her bow and arrow must have been knocked off from before.

"I don't understand why vampires always have bad breath." She muttered to herself searching for any other weapon that she might of lost.

"Wait, till I tell my friends I bit the slayer and guardian Fiona." He stated as he jumped behind her causing her to turn around and give him another kick but this time he caught her foot in the air.

"See the funny thing about that is-

"Hello Motto." Her phone stated and then a tone came shortly after it, causing the vampire to stare in confusion as she reached into her pocket and flipped it open as the vampire twisted her foot causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hello?" She asked in pain.

"Fiona, is that you? Are you okay?" The voice of Henricksen asked, surprising her that he showed concern, but this surprise soon went away when she saw the vampire's face right in front of hers. Quickly, she reacted by rolling away and standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine can you hold on for just a second? Thanks." She quickly stated while setting her phone on top of a tombstone. 

"I'm getting pretty annoyed and tired of this. So how about we just end it?" She asked starring at the vampire who took another try to bite her but he didn't realize she had a dagger on the inside of her coat. Forcing the dagger into his chest she felt his breath on her neck and smelt the odor from him as he fell to the ground and disincarnated.

"What were you going to say to your friends?" She asked with a smile on her face realizing that Lysander was gone, when she didn't hear his annoying input on the situation.

"Shit, Katharine is going to be pissed." Fiona stated.

"Fiona! Colt are you there? Colt!" She could hear a faint voice screaming. Widening her eyes, she realized Henricksen was still on the phone.

"Shit." She muttered as she jumped over one of the headstones and grabbed her cell.

"Yeah, sorry I was preoccupied at the moment." She apologized waiting to hear his outcry of some useless information.

"Look, stop whatever your doing and get to the PD station." He exclaimed to her in an angered yet enthusiastic sort of tone, if that was at all possible.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Hericksen exclaimed before hanging up. Closing her phone she glanced around before walking over towards her jeep.

Starting the car, she sped off, angered that Lysander ran away from her.

"This better be good, cause if Katharine comes back and finds Lysander gone, it's my head on the chopping block." Fiona muttered as she sped down the highway.

Pulling up she walked into the station seeing a young secretary smiling at her.

"How can I help you?" She asked. As an officer walked up behind her.

"You with Henricksen?" He asked seeing Fiona who nodded.

"Says we got to release these prisoners, he told me he was sending over his criminal profiler. Says his two most wanted fugitives are finally caught." The officer stated just as Henricksen walked into the station.

"Fiona, glad you came. Officer Jenkins, we're going have to release your prisoners. We don't want anyone to be in here while we're holding the most dangerous criminals out there. These two dig up and mutilate bodies from the ground for kicks; we're going to have Fiona here interview them. The less amount of prisoners the easier it will be." Henricksen stated starring at the two in a cold demeanor.

Causing Fiona to stare at him in puzzlement and caution.

A/N: Please review I would love to hear your opinion on the first chapter and the characters. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon..I've already got some ideas for it too.


	2. Jus In Bello: II

Chapter2: Jus In Bello: Part 2

"You read the file, I gave you on these two didn't you, Colt?" Henricksen asked quickly as he walked over towards the door.

"Of course." Fiona lied through her teeth as she wiped the dirt off her face, from her little escapade earlier.

"Got a notebook and pen?" Fiona asked the officer seeing Henricksen leave to bring in the criminals.

"Uh, yeah, check that office." The officer stated pointing in the office on the opposite side of the room. Walking into the office, she noticed a bunch of pictures of kitties.

"_Definitely an old woman's office. Why is it that old women love cats so much? I mean dogs are just as cute."_ Fiona rambled in her brain to herself, as she grabbed a notebook with a pink fluffy pen.

"_That's real professional" _She thought as she starred at the pen.

"Hey, hey! Watch the merchandise!" She heard a voice call causing her eyes to roll.

_Great, we got cocky convicts._ Fiona thought as she walked out of the office seeing the secretary looking scared. 

If there was one thing, Fiona hated dealing with other than staking vampires, were cocky men. 

"Colt!" She heard Henricksen call for her, causing her to take in a deep sigh before walking down to the cells. Meeting him at the end of the mile, he stated.

"They're in the last cell, you have some time to interview them before, they land to retrieve these guys, do your best and get enough out of them as you can. The oldest has a mouth, ignore his remarks, the best you could do would be to probably piss him off." After that, Hendrickson walked back towards the officers, leaving Fiona to talk to the boys herself.

Walking down the hallway towards the last cell, She held the notebook close to her.

Not noticing the two males in the cell, Fiona opened her notebook to a new page and grabbed her pen ready to write.

Pulling her hat down over her eyes, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, since there were no chairs there to where she could sit.

Grabbing her pen she began to write a few notes, just on what she was told by the officers on these two.

"To get things straight. I'm here to help you from going to jail, but first I need you two to help me." Fiona stated causing the boys to turn and stare at her.

"Do you have any idea the damage that you two have caused?" Fiona asked as an unnerving feeling began to rise in her.

"You've posed as FBI, Police officers, detectives and even priests. How far will you go?" Fiona asked remembering what the officers have said about these two.

"All the way sweetheart." One stated causing Fiona to glance up out of annoyance.

Seeing a smirk, she quickly lowered her head again. 

_Can't be._ Fiona thought to herself. Quickly moving onto the next question, she began to ask.

"What in the world would prompt you two to commit such-

"Stand up." One of the two stated causing Fiona to close her eyes.

"Look I don't have time for your silly ga-

"Stand up for a second." The same voice stated.

"Dean, what are you-? The second one asked as Fiona stood up, figuring that she will get nothing out of them.

Closing her notebook, she met a pair of familiar eyes starring at her.

_Shit. _

"What are you doing Dean?" The taller one asked as the shorter one, Dean stood up and shook his head.

"Should of read the stupid the files." Fiona murmured to herself. Taking her hand to her head, Fiona pulled the hat off and starred at the two.

"Look you two are in deep shit, the only way you can get out would be on some far out there insanity plea." Fiona stated causing the taller one to widen his eyes.

"Fiona?" He asked walking up to the bars. 

"Hey Sam." Fiona greeted quietly.

"You got to help us get out of here." Sam stated starring at her. Feeling Dean's gaze, Fiona gave a short glance towards him before starring back at Sam.

"Her help? Wouldn't count on it Sam. She'd probably just run off, after all that's what your good at." Dean stated sharply with a cold glare.

"Colt!" Henricksen called from the end of the mile. Glancing back at the two, she gave half a smile to Sam who returned it while Dean just leaned against the wall watching her with that icy stare.

"I'll try." She stated before quickly walking off.

Meeting Henricksen at the end, he walked with her out of the cells area.

"Get anything out of them?" Henricksen asked intrigued.

"Just the monsters storyline, which could possibly be defined as borderline personality disorder." Fiona commented.

"No, those two are the worst criminals imaginable. Which is why they are going to be trailed on getting the worst kind of punishment, death penalty." Henricksen stated before walking off to talk to another agent.

Fiona sighed as she pushed a strand of her hair back, not noticing the secretary watching her.

"You okay?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, just not feeling that well." Fiona stated before walking off to get a drink of water.

Not even five minutes later, Fiona felt a sudden pain in her head and in her heart, right before gunshots were fired. The pain was a burning sensation, like someone lit her insides on fire. 

Running down the hallway causing, Henricksen and another agent stare at her, they heard a scream as Fiona fell down dizzy in the doorway leading to the cells. 

"Put the gun down!" an officer screamed, waking Fiona up.

"He shot him!" Josh exclaimed, causing Fiona to stare at the sight in front of her.

Noticing the body of an agent lying on the floor, and looking up at Sam and Dean she knew there were more than just humans involved in this.

"Get on your knees NOW!" The officer screamed causing Sam to beg not to shot as he got on the ground and drop the gun.

"We did not kill him." Sam stated causing Fiona to stare down at the body once more.

"They didn't shoot him." She stated quietly causing Josh to stare at her.

"They had the gun, there were shots fired and he's dead!" Josh exclaimed.

"No they didn't there's no bullet holes, no blood." Fiona stated examining the body.

"Probably been dead for months." Dean stated 

"What did you do?" Henricksen asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Dean exclaimed turning towards the officers, agents and Fiona.

"Talk or I shoot!" Henricksen stated. After a few seconds of silence, and Dean glancing at Fiona he stated.

"You won't believe us."

"He was possessed." Sam explained glancing around at the officers, agents and lastly Fiona.

"Possessed, right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now." 

"Yeah, do that!" Dean exclaimed starring at Fiona.

"Victor, I don't think that's such a good idea." Fiona stated.

"Phil…" Josh called on the walkie-talkie.

"Your not in charge are you…NO…We're going." Victor stated harshly.

"Phil…" Josh called again.

"Victor we can't just leave this body here, if we-

"Don't use that psych-babble shit on me, Colt." Henricksen demanded.

"I'll go check outside." Josh stated while looking at Fiona before walking outside.

After a few seconds of silence, Fiona heard.

"They're dead. I think they're all dead-AHH!!" Fiona quickly walked over towards one of the windows. Feeling that same feeling from earlier rise through her spine.

"Josh what the hell is going on out there?! JOSH!? Come in!" Henricksen exclaimed.

"Fire." Fiona muttered quickly before running out towards the exit and pulling the door opened to find Josh face to face with a man dressed in black with coal black eyes.

"Josh!" She exclaimed but the two men just ignored her.

He grabbed Josh by the neck, causing him to scream as fire erupted on him. Quickly slamming the door shut, Fiona felt another shooting pain in her heart as she ran inside.

"There's something out there." She stated seeing the officers standing they're starring at her.

"We need to lock the doors." She stated as Nancy commented that she couldn't get a hold of anybody the lines were dead.

Seeing all of the officers run towards, the doors Fiona noticed Henricksen was the only one who didn't.

"_What is he hiding?" _

Fiona thought to herself starring at him, just as the lights went off.

"_Dean..Sam."_

Running down towards the cells she saw them standing up.

"They're dead…outside. all of them are dead." Fiona stated causing Dean and Sam to stare at her.

"Look, we need your-." Sam began.

"So what's the plan, kill everyone in the station bust you two out?" Henricksen asked startling the three.

"Talking about your psycho friends and the blood bath."

"You need to let us out to save you." Dean stated.

"From what? Demons- don't you even dare." Henricksen stated before walking away, causing Fiona to see Dean's shoulder.

Starring at her hands, she couldn't help but feel sad.

"Can you get the keys?" Dean asked starring at Fiona.

"No, Henricksen is the one who has them." She replied seeing the boys starring behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Nancy, listen he's hurt can you go and get a towel for him?" Fiona asked causing Nancy to nod.

"Thank-you Nancy." Sam stated as Fiona smiled.

"Did you get a sight of them?" Dean asked referring to the demons.

"Coal black eyes." She quickly replied seeing Nancy walk back with a towel and handing it to Sam before becoming strangled.

"Sam! Get off of her! Sam!" Fiona exclaimed seeing Nancy's fearful expression as she jerked Nancy away. 

"You okay?" Fiona asked as Nancy quickly nodded and walked away as an officer walked in with his gun.

"It's okay..I got it." Fiona stated causing the officer and Nancy to walk off.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked hitting his brother who was holding up Nancy's rosary.

"What did you two do?" Fiona asked quietly starring at the two.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You obviously did something to piss them off to make them come right after you, that's not normal. They locked the doors, so they're outside the station, or even possibly already inside. This isn't the real Henricksen we're dealing with either" Fiona explained.

"I think its cause we're so awesome." Dean stated with a smirk, causing Fiona to glare.

"Does this look like a time to crack to joke?" Fiona asked smartly.

"I wasn't directing that towards you, smartass." Dean stated causing Sam to shake his head at their useless bickering.

Hearing a jingling of keys all three of them turned around.

"Howdy there sheriff." Dean greeted.

"Hi Ben." Fiona said with a smile.

Noticing his odd behavior.

"Ben are you okay?" Fiona asked walking up in front of him and the boys behind her.

"Get out." Ben stated.

"I don't think so, Benny boy." Dean stated as they backed into the cell.

"What are you doing?" Henricksen asked seeing this.

"They're not going to sit here and die, there's a swat in boulder." Ben answered.

"We're not going anywhere." Henricksen stated.

"The hell we're not." Ben stated before being shot point blank in the heart and falling towards the ground causing Fiona to fall into the cell at Sam and Dean's feet, while kicking Henricksen as the boys grabbed his arms and dragged him into the cell. Shoving his head into the toilet like giving him a swirlie.

As Sam began the exocerism, Fiona stood up and saw another officer walking in.

"Dean!" She exclaimed as Dean saw her and turned around pulling out his gun.

"Stay back!" Fiona exclaimed seeing Nancy walk up too.

"Your too late, I already called them. They're coming." The demon stated causing Fiona to dodge out of the cell and past the officer and Nancy.

"Fiona! Fi!" Dean exclaimed seeing this.

Running towards the window, she could feel her spine tingling with the burning sensation as the demon left Henricksen as she arrived at one of the windows.

"Where are you.?" She asked peering out the window as she felt for her holy water she usually carried with her.

"Fiona, come on. We got a plan." Sam stated seeing her and causing her to turn around.

"I need you to help me set up a trap." Sam stated handing her a red spray paint can.

Spraying the floor in silence, Sam decided to make some light conversation.

"Have you stopped hunting?" 

Glancing up, Fiona shook her head no causing Sam to smile.

"Figures. You were always good at it, that was up until you left…what made you leave?" Sam asked intrigued as to what happened to his friend.

"Look Sam I don't want to talk about, okay. It's over and done with, it's in the past." She stated as she finished the star.

Sam noticing her sudden attitude change dropped the subject and decided to ask her some other time.

Realizing she forgot her crucifix around her neck, Fiona quickly walked out of the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked standing up seeing this.

"I forgot something! I'll be back!" Fiona quickly replied as she jogged out of the main doors and outside towards her car.

Running towards her car, she quickly opened the driver's side. She needed that crucifix, it was important. 

"Where are you?" She muttered quietly as she searched in the glove department.

Hearing a sudden breeze she looked outside seeing the sky get darker and darker as lights flickered.

"Shit." She stated as she reached under her seat.

Quickly running towards the step Dean took one last look behind him and saw a small black jeep with the door open with a pair of legs sticking out. Running down he saw Fiona's head pop up.

"Fiona! What are you doing?" Dean exclaimed seeing her.

"I need my crucifix." Fiona stated as she felt the chain intertwine with her fingers.

"They're coming! We have to go!" Dean exclaimed pulling on her arm as he heard the wind become louder and stronger.

"I almost-." Dean jerked her out of the car causing the chain to broke, but luckily she held the crucifix in her hand at the time the wind was on their heels as they ran back inside the station.

"They're coming!" Dean exclaimed while ignoring Fiona as he walked off with her following.

To him what she was doing was probably stupid, but to her it wasn't. This has been passed down from generation to generation starting with her great, great, great, great grandfather who built the colt that kills supernatural. He built this after this particular crucifix saved him. She's had it ever since she was born.

Standing next to Dean in the lobby, they could feel the vibrations of the building shaking from the sudden impact. Placing the crucifix in her pocket the ceiling began to crumble, and quickly stopped shortly after.

"Everyone okay?" Sam asked.

"Everyone put these on, keep you from being possessed." Dean quickly interjected as he passed the necklaces around.

"What about you three?" Nancy asked causing Dean and Sam to show their tattoos.

"And you?" Nancy asked referring to Fiona, causing her to show her tattoo, which was on the bottom of her wrist, which also caused Dean to look at her hand.

Feeling his gaze, Fiona knew he was remembering when she got it, cause he was there. Quickly removing the awkward silence she walked away and stood next to one of the windows leaning against the wall waiting.

That's all they could do, was to wait.

"That's Jenna!" Nancy exclaimed looking out the window also, causing Sam and Fiona to do the same.

"Go tell Dean." Sam commanded Fiona, as he starred out the window.

Running down the hallway she heard

"Turns out demons are real." Henricksen stated just as Fiona came to the room causing Dean to look up.

"We have company." She commented. Causing the two to load up their guns with salt.

Dean nodded, causing her to walk down that hallway that was until; she felt a familiar pinching feeling to her gut.

_Ruby.._

A few short seconds later, she heard shards of glass hitting against the floor and breaking into smaller and smaller pieces.

A/N: I know, you guys are probably confused on the whole "Fiona left" ordeal but...I'm promising you it will be explained further in the story, because there's more to the character of Fiona that meets the eye. Please review, also! The sooner reviews will come, the sooner I will update..


	3. Jus In Bello: III

Jus In Bello: Part III

Jus In Bello: Part III

Running towards the sound, Fiona could feel the pain becoming worse and worse by the second. Which is kind of ironic based on Ruby's, well, being.

Opening the door, Fiona came face to face with one very pissed off looking Ruby.

Before either two of the women could open their mouths to speak; Sam, Dean, Henricksen and Nancy come running into the room.

"Going to let me out?" Ruby asked referring to the trap Sam and Fiona set up. Pulling out his pocketknife and brushing past Fiona, Sam bent down and scraped the paint off.

"Surprised seeing you back working with the Winchesters." Ruby stated menacingly as she walked past Fiona.

"What'd you do confess your sins and this is your penance?" Fiona spat back sharply as Ruby ignored her and walked into the lobby. Feeling the tension, Sam glanced over at Dean who was already walking ahead of him into the lobby.

Ignoring the conversation going on, Fiona walked over towards the window and peeked outside starring at the demons surrounding the station.

_Wonder what made Ruby turn her back._ Fiona thought to herself as she heard

"You were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your thick clumsy idiotic hands." Ruby exclaimed causing Fiona to turn back around and walk into the lobby.

"This is just peachy." Ruby stated as Fiona starred at the Winchesters.

_It's lost again._ Fiona thought angrily biting her bottom lip.

"Shut up." Ruby stated to Sam, giving him the silence hand.

"Well since we have no other option, there is one other way to get out of here alive." Ruby stated causing Fiona to glance over at her.

Hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Which is?" Dean asked.

"It'll wipe out every demon in a one mile radius, myself included." Rugby stated taking a long glance at Fiona who leaned against the wall already knowing what it is.

"You can't." Fiona stated quietly, audible to no one.

"You let the colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" Ruby muttered coldly starring at both of the boys.

"Okay, so what do we need to do?" Dean asked causing Fiona to walk farther into the room.

"You can't do anything. This spell is specific, it calls for a person of virtue." Ruby stated glancing at Fiona once again.

"I got virtue." Dean stated causing Fiona to shake her head.

"Nice try. Your not a virgin." Ruby stated with a laugh.

Laughing, Dean shook his head as he glanced around the room and quickly replied. "Nobody's a virgin."

Feeling sympathetic, Fiona glanced over at Ruby who was starring at Nancy.

"No, we can't." Fiona stated causing Dean and Sam to stare Fiona who was starring at Ruby, who was starring at Nancy, averting their attention to Nancy.

"It's a choice." Nancy stated seeing the astounded look on Dean's face.

"So, you've never- not even once? Wow" Dean asked.

"What can I do?" Nancy asked causing Fiona to stand up and watch Ruby.

"If you could hold still- while I cut your heart out of your che-" Ruby began but was interrupted by Fiona who jumped in front of Nancy.

"No, no one in here is going to go all Hannibal Lector on her." Fiona stated as Dean walked up.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No, I'm offering a solution." Ruby answered sternly and with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"By killing somebody?" Fiona asked.

"Look it's either her, or your all going to die." Ruby stated starting Dean to argue back with her.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch this happen." Fiona stated jumping in.

"Well of course you can't Colt, so just stay out of this." Ruby stated knowing Fiona.

"Excuse me! Will it save all of their lives?" Nancy asked.

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies, so if their bodies are okay…Yeah." Ruby answered

. "I'll do it." Nancy stated in the silence.

"No..No.-."

"Hell No."

"All my friends are out there." Nancy stated.

"We don't sacrifice people, if we do that, we're no better than them." Henricksen stated.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby stated starring at Fiona.

"Your choice is not a choice." Dean told Ruby fiercely as Fiona starred at Nancy who looked very timid and brave at the same time.

"Sam you know I'm right." Ruby stated starring at Sam, now.

"Sam tell her!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's my decision." Nancy stated.

"Dam straight, cherry pie." Ruby stated with an evil smirk.

"Stop, nobody kill any virgins! Sam I need to talk to you." Dean stated pulling Sam out into the hallway leaving Henricksen, Nancy, Ruby and Fiona in the same room.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Nancy said shakily as Henricksen starred out the window in one of the offices, leaving Ruby and Fiona alone.

After Nancy left, Ruby starred at Fiona.

"This can't be the only way." Fiona muttered quietly as she starred blankly out the window.

"What? You think you can go out there, preach to them, spread the good news and they'll go home." Ruby stated sharply causing Fiona to stare at her.

"We can't just kill an innocent girl. Who hasn't lived her full life." Fiona exclaimed.

"Know anyone else in here with virtue?" Ruby asked starring coldly at Fiona, knowing already what Fiona would say.

"Yeah, I do." Fiona stated.

"Might want to let the Winchesters in on your plan." Ruby commented as she nodded towards the hallway where the brothers were.

"After all, you do have a history with them." Ruby added causing Fiona to sharply turn and glare at her.

"They don't know, do they." Ruby said with a small laugh.

" I got a plan." Dean stated walking in interrupting the two girls.

"Which is?" Fiona asked ignoring Ruby's statement.

"We open the doors, and we fight." Dean quickly replied while walking over to his bag. Ruby, rolling her eyes, shook her head.

"This isn't going to work." Ruby stated starring at Fiona and then towards Sam and Dean.

"So long boys, Fiona." Ruby stated jumping off the table she was sitting on, and walking away.

"So your just going to leave?" Sam asked.

"Hey I was going to kill myself to help you win. I'm not going to stand here and watch you lose." Ruby stated as she walked up and starred at the three of them.

"And I'm disappointed, because I tried, I really did. But clearly I bid on the wrong horse." She added before turning around and leaving.

"Mind letting me out?" She asked as she kept walking.

After they scraped the paint, and moved the salt Ruby turned around and starred at Fiona and stated.

"I'm surprised you're doing the same thing." After that, she turned around leaving the doors close behind her.

Turning around, Fiona noticed Sam was already in the lobby as Dean just starred at her.

"What does she mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with." Fiona quickly replied before walking off in the same direction as Sam, leaving Dean to grit his teeth.

Sam pulling out a gun, glanced over his shoulder towards Fiona and saw her unarmed.

"Here." He stated fully turning around about to throw it towards her until she saw this and said.

"No thanks." Hearing this Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he watched Fiona prop her leg up on one of the chars and reached down to her pant leg, and pulled out a gun from the bottom of her pants causing Sam to just stare, not knowing what to say.

Checking the gun, Fiona glanced back over to Sam and replied.

"Got salt in there. I'm ready to go. How about you?"

Sam, holding his gun loaded, nodded quickly.

"I'll take the front entrance, you get the back." Sam stated nodding towards the back entrance.

Turning around, Fiona walked through the hallway passing Dean's back and jogged towards the entrance.

After a few seconds of getting herself ready, Fiona leaned against the wall, gun at her side ready to fire.

"All set?" Dean exclaimed turning towards Sam's direction as Sam yelled back.

"Yeah!" Dean turning around glanced over towards Fiona who nodded saying she was ready also.

"Let's do this." Dean stated shuffling some salt around as he glanced up at Fiona, making sure she was ready, even thought she already said she was before.

Bending down she scraped away the salt, and quickly stood back up.

Kicking open the door, she stood there waiting as Dean backed up to the side watching her.

Seeing one jumping towards her, she dodged out of the way letting the demon-possessed man fall flat on the ground.

Seeing the demon stand up, she quickly pointed her gun towards the demon and fired at him, feeling the impact from the gun in her hands.

"Fi!" Dean called startling her, as he saw a demon standing behind her, hearing her name caused her to turn around and quickly shoved to the ground causing her to lose her gun, as Dean fired his pinpointing the demon in the chest.

Scrambling around on the floor, Fiona finally found her gun and quickly picked up it up as she stood up.

Seeing another one coming their way, Fiona quickly fired at it sending the demon falling backwards.

"Let's go!" Dean exclaimed turning around seeing Henricksen standing behind him.

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Fiona realized she was being picked up by one of the demons.

"Too tight, too tight." Fiona called out in a raspy voice as she felt the arms squeeze harder on her waist.

Gagging for air, Fiona struggled by kicking the demon, causing Henricksen to turn around.

"Dean!" He called causing Dean to turn around and dash across the hallway and over towards Fiona just as Fiona gave the demon one last kick, causing the demon possessed man to drop her to the ground.

"Ah.." Fiona moaned out in pain from the hard fall, as she reached for her gun and fired before jumping back up and running off with Dean and Henricksen.

"You alright?" Dean asked causing her to stare at him, as he saw a tear in her skin above her eyebrow, trickling with blood.

"No, but it's not like we can end this now." Fiona stated aggravated, before running down towards the lobby.

Seeing more demons, run into the lobby Fiona sighed and stated as one ran up to her.

"Lysander was right, I do need to get paid for this." She then gave the demon a kick in the stomach, sending the demon possessed woman flying through the glass window, with a shot hitting her square in the chest shortly after by Henricksen.

"Nice shot." Fiona stated seeing Henricksen shoot another.

"Thanks." He replied as Fiona turned around and began firing her gun at another demon coming towards her as Sam and Dean began throwing holy water at the demons causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

As one woman stood up and walked over towards them, sending Dean and Sam towards the wall with her mind causing Fiona to stand there in shock as another demon pushed her against the wall and kept her there, strangling her by the neck.

"Henricksen! Now!" Dean exclaimed, seeing Fiona.

Not even five seconds later, the PA system turned on, with Sam speaking in Latin, causing the demons to stop what they were doing.

This also caused the demon to fall back, releasing his grip on Fiona as his hands went straight to his ears.

The demons then ran straight for the doors, wanting to get out to escape the incantation.

Seeing the demons leave the bodies, Fiona stood there as she felt Dean pull her away from the spot she was standing in just as Sam finished the incantation, resulting in the demons exploding in air.

_They did it._

Fiona leaned against the wall and fell to the floor with a deep sigh, in-between the two Winchesters.

Seeing Henricksen walked up, about to say something, he went against himself and didn't say anything causing Fiona to give a small smile as she stood up, before Sam and Dean just as the lights turned on.

Revealing the bodies spread out on the floor, some survived it others didn't.

Nancy and Fiona decided to help those that did survive the incident as Dean, Sam and Henricksen decided what was going to be reported to the public after the incident.

"Listen, Nancy, you're a great person and I praise your commitment to the promise you made on your faith. But if you ever need any help of any kind, here's my number." Fiona stated giving Nancy a piece of paper after they helped the last of the survivors.

"Thanks." Nancy stated with a smile as she grabbed the paper.

"I'm really glad that our lord, put people like you and the Winchesters here on earth to protect us." Nancy stated with a smile before walking off back into the lobby.

Sighing to herself as she leaned against the door, Fiona thought

_You have no idea._

"Coming in Colt?" One of the surviving officers stated seeing her standing by the door as he held it open for her.

"Yeah, thanks." She answered as she turned around and walking back inside and sat on one of the desks in the lobby.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, were in the chopper when it caught on fire. They didn't survive, can't even survive them with dental records." Henricksen stated. Fiona couldn't help but smile as Henricksen stated.

"Rest In Peace, guys."

Sam smiled, and held out his hand to shake Henricksen's which he did, and the same went for Dean.

"Now get out of here." Henricksen stated to Dean and Sam.

"Yeah." Sam stated as him and Dean turned to leave, the station as Fiona stood up.

"See you at work tomorrow, Colt?" Henricksen stated.

"Yeah I guess." Fiona stated with a sigh, she's been working since the last month non-stop.

"Hell no, you need a break. Go home and get some rest." Henricksen stated with a smile causing Fiona to smile as she turned to walk out of the lobby.

"I'll call you, when I need you." Henricksen stated as she walked out of the entrance. Tossing her keys up in the air, Fiona began walking over towards her car.

Or at least…where it used to before the demons got to it and terrorized it, and destroyed it to where there was only a hubcap left.

_Well that's just fan fucking tastic._

Fiona thought bitterly seeing her car in pieces deciding that her only option left was to head back inside and ask for a ride, turning around she was surprised to see Sam standing in front of her.

"Forget something?" Fiona asked as she began walking towards the station.

"Yeah, an old friend." Sam stated referring to Fiona.

"Look, Sam I have to admit. It was great working with you again, but we live different lives now, I have a life here that I've worked hard for, to make it seem normal." Fiona stated avoiding the point of traveling with the Winchesters again.

"Normal? Fiona, your far from normal." Sam stated with a small laugh of his own.

"Look, Sam I don't know what you want." Fiona stated walking up the steps towards the station, not realizing that she was being watched by a man sitting in a familiar black Chevy impala a few feet away who was starring in his rearview mirror.

"Can we at least catch up?" Sam asked wanting to fix the problems from their past.

"Just one night, is all I'm asking Fiona. I don't want to lose such a good friend for the second time." Sam stated with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine, one night." Fiona stated before hearing Dean call,

"Sam! Let's go!" Just as the impala pulled up next to Sam and Fiona.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked seeing the two standing there. Sam looking around the parking lot, also noticed all of the cars were well, demolished.

"She doesn't have a ride." Sam explained figuring out Fiona's small problem, causing Fiona to stare at him and sigh.

"What you can't get one from Henricksen or any other person in there?" Dean asked rudely.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed at his brother's rudeness, which was excusable for Dean and Fiona's past, which Sam was interfering with.

"Fine get in." Dean muttered figuring it was the only way to get Sam to leave this whole thing alone.

"Where do you live?"

"227 Cherry Street." Fiona answered Sam as she sat in back on the impala, starring out the window.

"Welcome to suburbia." Dean muttered quietly.

"Turn right up here." Fiona stated referring to the street up along the road.

Sitting in the awkward silence, Sam thought about what he should bring up to start a conversation.

"Keep going straight for awhile." Fiona added causing Sam to ask.

"So how long have you lived in Colorado?" Dean shot a quick glance into the rearview mirror, wanting to hear her answer but he didn't want to hear it at the same time.

"Two years, but I've been moving around a lot." Fiona replied shortly.

"Really? I'm surprised you've actually stayed in the same spot for such a long time." Dean spat back smartly, making a hint to their past of her leaving.

Sam sighed, regretting asking that question, because of what it started.

"As surprising as it is Dean, people grown up over the years...Obviously you haven't realized that or grown up yet." Fiona back talked.

"So, Fiona, what have you been doing as career wise?" Sam asked trying to veer away from their bickering.

"Me grow up? Maybe you haven't realized this, but I did grow up..But I guess you wouldn't know since you decided to just up and leave one night, without a trace of why or where you went!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"Look, it was a personal issue, and it's over and done with, so stop being the baby that you are and forget about it!" Fiona exclaimed, while emphasizing on the baby part.

"Uh guys-

"Baby? You're calling me the baby? See unlike you, I actually face my problems instead of running off like some coward." Dean replied shortly.

"HEY!" Sam exclaimed getting their attention.

"WHAT?!" Dean and Fiona exclaimed at the same time angrily.

"You passed Cherry Street." Sam commented, with a cough following trying to hide his laugh at the two.

The rest of the ride was in silence, neither Fiona nor Dean wanted to say anything to each other and Sam he just wanted everything to be back to being normal.

"Figures, you couldn't find something if it was laid out in front of you unless it was food or women." Fiona muttered quietly.

"Oh yeah your just-

"Turn right." Fiona stated interrupting him.

"Your-

"First house on the left after the basketball hoop." Fiona stated ignoring his attempts at a comeback.

Dean pulled up into the empty driveway and put the car in park.

"There you go." Dean stated happily, wanting to get this over with, as Sam got out to let Fiona out.

"Your welcome!" Dean exclaimed angrily causing Fiona to give a wave as she walked up to her house and slammed the door behind her after she walked inside.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he got in the car and starred at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your just going to leave her like that?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm not getting into this." Dean stated starting up the car.

"Well your going to have to, cause We're not leaving." Sam stated as he got out of the car.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed as Sam walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Sam! Get back in the car!" Dean exclaimed once again, seeing Fiona open the door.

"Damn it, Sam." Dean muttered as he sat in the car.

"Yeah?" Fiona asked starring at Sam, while glancing behind him to see Dean sitting in the car.

"We're low on cash and we were wondering if-

"You could crash here?" Fiona asked finishing it for him.

"Yeah." Sam stated sheepishly, as Dean sat in the car wondering what in the world Sam was doing.

"As long as you keep him away from me." Fiona stated gesturing towards Dean who was sitting in his car, looking pissed.

"Done." Sam stated as he turned and walked back towards the impala.

Opening the door, he saw Dean sitting there about to start the car.

"Don't even." Sam began.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Got us a place to stay." Sam explained as he grabbed his bag, causing Dean to scoff in annoyance.

"What the hell? Sam! We're not staying here!" Dean exclaimed starring at Sam, while still in the car.

"What are you so scared of?" Sam asked causing Dean, to grit his teeth and grab his bag as they walked away from the car and towards Fiona's house.

Meanwhile-

Nancy was cleaning the lobby of the station when she heard some footsteps causing her to look up.

"Hello." Nancy greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi." Greeted the dark haired brunette.

"I'm Trillian, I work with the Colorado news, I was driving by a hour ago to meeting and I received a weird radio call in my car, so I drove back as fast as I can. What happened?" Trillian asked with intrigue as she grabbed her pen and paper.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I explained it." Nancy stated.

"Try me." Trillian stated, as she turned around to see a small young girl walk in, causing Trillian's temper to boil.

"Hi there." Nancy greeted.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for two boys. There brothers one's really tall and the other's really cute." The girl stated causing Henricksen to turn around as Nancy laughed.

"What's your name sweetie?" Nancy asked as Trillian dropped her pen and paper, realizing what was going on.

"Lillith." The girl replied as her eyes quickly changed to a piercing white color just as Trillian grabbed Nancy's arm and her eyes quickly turned to coal black, as the room erupted in a cloud of sheer white.

Back at the house,

Fiona stood next to the door holding it open as Dean and Sam walked into the house, just as she felt a sharp scorching pain in her heart, causing her to fall against the door frame as her head began to throb.

Seeing this Sam quickly turned around.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping Fiona stand to her feet causing Dean to turn around.

"Yeah, I'm great. I uh, just need a glass of water." She explained covering up the pain in her voice.

"Um, there's a guest bedroom upstairs, and then there's the futon in the study upstairs also. So I'll leave you two to fight for it." She stated as she quickly walked upstairs to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Falling onto her bed, starring up at the ceiling she placed her hand on her head where the throbbing felt the strongest.

_I can't do this anymore._ She thought to herself as the pain became worse, causing a deep pain in her gut also.

Standing up, she quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a wife beater before walking downstairs to find her cell phone, passing Sam and Dean she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and leaned against the counter dialing the station.

"Hey, it's me Fiona, I was just calling to make sure everything was alright, call me when you get this." Fiona stated leaving a message, even though she had a feeling of what already happened.

Hanging up, she bit her bottom lip. Not noticing Sam walk in she sighed loudly,

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked seeing her appearance and also startling her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Fiona lied, although Sam doubted her answer.

"Uh, I lost Dean got upstairs. I was just going out to get some food, do you want anything?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding? You're my guests; please eat something from here, free of charge. Make yourself at home." Fiona stated as she walked out of the kitchen as Sam thanked her.

Following her instinct, Fiona walked upstairs and into her bedroom searching for one of her daggers, finding it under her bed she slipped it into her pant leg with the blade cover on it, and she slipped on her converse and walked back out into the hallway with her cell phone in her back pocket.

Glancing into her roomie's old bedroom, she noticed Dean was shitless and asleep on the bed. Stealing a glance around the room, normally she wouldn't do this, but if the situation calls for it…..

She walked over towards the small dresser, and saw the keys to the impala quickly she jacked them and slipped them into her back pocket as she quietly crept out of the room and downstairs, not realizing Sam was still down there.

"Where are you off to?" Sam asked confronting Fiona as he ate some pizza rolls.

"My friend called, she needs to talk to me about something, I won't be long." Fiona called.

"Okay. Do you need a ride?" Sam asked as he put the TV on mute.

"No." Fiona stated as she turned around and headed for the door, lying of course.

Seeing her leave, Sam shrugged his shoulders and turned the volume back up, as he watched the soap opera Passions.

A/N: Since I'm done with writing the episode, I can really start working on the character's histories. Which maybe confusing to some of you readers, mainly because I've just added another character to the story, Trillian. Which will play an important role later on in the story...I hope I didn't confuse you too much in this chapter, I promise everything will be explained/worked out in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Hopefully I'll be able to update with the next chapter soon, please review! And also thanks for those of you who did review, because it encouraged me to put up this chapter!!


	4. Truth Be Told

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

Walking downstairs, Dean decided to get something to eat since he was year, Yawning he walked past the big living room window while stealing a glance as he looked outside in the driveway and noticed his car wasn't there, he walked into the kitchen.

Stopping with confusion on his face, Dean took a step back and leaned backwards doing a double take at the driveway…

Pulling up to a desolate and cloudy area of smoke, Fiona couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see the building, or at least make out where the station stood.

Stepping out of the car she covered her mouth with her sleeve as she coughed for clean air.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked in a muffled voice, as she kept blinking her eyes trying to see through the fog.

Smelling a foul smell she decided to follow where the smell was coming from.

_Shit…_ Fiona thought realizing what the smell is. Walking over she noticed a small flicker of red light, which happened to be fire. Which reflected the last remains of the station.

"Lillith." Fiona muttered realizing what happened. There was no trace of any bodies left; they were probably burnt to crisp.

Feeling a sense of guilt, Fiona keeled over and became sick, realizing that she should of came when she first had the feeling.

She was so guilty to the point of where she was physically sick.

"For a human, I always thought this cloudy, foggy type of air was toxic for you." A familiar British voice stated causing Fiona to glance up blinking through the fog.

Seeing a pair of eyes starring back at her with a head of bleach blonde hair.

"Lysander, what do you want?" Fiona asked once she was able to regain her composure.

"Is that such a way to greet an old friend?" Lysander asked before noticing the car.

"We're not friends." Fiona stated standing up as she glared at Lysander.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked causing Lysander to have a shock expression.

"Me? What makes you think this was done by me alone?" He asked as he walked up to her, starring down at her.

"As much as I'd love to take that compliment from you, this isn't my scene. I'm more of a stalking prey type of guy. I wouldn't go and bloody blow everything up!" Lysander added causing Fiona to stare around the fog once more before starring up at him.

"Where is she?" Fiona stated referring to Lillith as she pulled out her dagger, as Lysander grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Silly Fiona, as much as your physically fit body is strong, there's no way you can take on Lillith." Lysander stated while giving her body a look over with a smirk causing her to punch him.

"Alright, alright. To save you from your big guilt trip. The virgin girl was saved, good thing she was too, I mean dying while a virgin. I can't imagine it." Lysander babbled.

"Wait, Nancy was saved? By who?" Fiona began to ask as she pulled a small dagger out from her coat pocket, oblivious to Lysander.

"See, that'd be going against the code-

"Look enough shit about this code, just tell me who the hell saved her. Obviously, it wasn't you." Fiona fired back.

"You going to kill her?" Lysander asked with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay, I'm going to put in laments terms for you, either you tell me then I stake you- or I stake you and you die and I find out from someone else." Fiona stated as she held up a stake, about to strike him just as he opened his mouth reveals his fangs.

"I'm surprised, you've decided to do this now, after all since you've been locked up in my basement for a month."

"See, at that time was fresh supply of blood and today I'm hungry." Lysander stated as he leaned towards her, before she kicked him in the gut sending him falling backwards.

"Tell me!" She exclaimed straddling him to the ground holding the dagger in her hand above his chest.

"Under different conditions and circumstances, I wouldn't mind being in this position." Lysander stated. As he struggled to get her off of him, causing him to flip her onto her back.

She still held the dagger in her hand.

"Tell me!" Fiona exclaimed again as she struggled against his strength keeping his face away from her.

"Never." Lysander stated as she held his neck. And with her other hand she banged him in the back of the head, causing him to moan in pain from the sharp hit to the back of his head.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed holding the back of his head.

"Who saved her?" She asked in an annoyed tone, as the dagger was inches from his chest

"Fine, Fine. That wench. What's her name? Oh Trillian." He stated as she turned away from him.

"Great, now we're actually going to finish your annoying appearances." Fiona exclaimed as her back was facing him, and she turned around ready to strike but noticed he was gone.

"Fuck…that's the second time this week!" Fiona exclaimed angrily as she shook her head and walked over towards the car, realizing he disappeared.

Figuring she got all the information she could get out of him, she drove off back towards the house.

With a small sense of relief, knowing at least that one of the people that helped them survived.

Pulling up in the driveway, she put the car in park and sighed as she turned around to see a frantic looking Dean starring at her through the window.

Opening the door slowly, she stepped out and starred at Dean for a few seconds.

"You took my car!" He exclaimed as he followed her into the house.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you've realized that." Fiona replied as she walked upstairs to her room, with Dean following like a puppy.

"It's my car!" Dean exclaimed, not realizing he was in her room.

"Look I needed it okay, I'll refill the car with gas if that'll make you happy."

"No it won't make me happy!" Dean exclaimed as Fiona pulled off her jacket and the dagger hidden in her pocket as she sat on the bed.

"Fine what can I do to make you happy so I can get some sleep?" Fiona asked annoyed.

"Tell me the fucking truth for once!" Dean exclaimed having enough of her bullshit.

"You want the truth?" Fiona asked causing Dean to nod his head as she looked tiredly up.

"Fine, your car smells like shit." She stated as she closed her eyes as she laid on her back on her bed.

"JESUS FI IT DOES NOT SMELL LIKE SHIT AND WHY DO YOU HIDE STUFF FROM ME? JUST TELL ME!" Dean exclaimed startling Fiona whose eyes darted open as she blankly stared at the ceiling.

_Of course why wouldn't he defend his car? It's his baby, after all. _ Fiona thought as she sat up and starred at him.

"I deserve an explanation." Dean stated as he stood there, starring at Fiona, Fiona starring right back at him.

"Which should be explained over a bottle of Whiskey." Fiona stated, already knowing it was going to be a long night. Making her way around Dean, and passing Sam's room she walked down the steps and towards the kitchen.

Dean after talking with Sam, over ending this little fight Dean and Fiona are in, decided to give it a try and listen to her as he followed her down the steps.

Grabbing two Jack Daniels, she turned around and saw Dean leaning against the counter starring intently at her with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

After taking a long, sip Fiona avoided Dean's gaze as she set the bottle.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she sat on the corner counter across from him, leaning her head against the wall.

"Was there another guy?" Dean asked defensively.

"Your kidding right? You actually think that?" Fiona asked before taking another swig of her drink.

"Cut the shit, and tell me why you left." Dean exclaimed, he was getting tired of avoiding this conversation and he wanted it done and over with.

"Look, Dean Something in my past came up that night, and it's something I don't really want to talk about."

"Everyone has something in their past, they don't like." Dean stated coldly, as he walked up to her and placed his hands on the counter next to each thigh belonging to Fiona.

Realizing how close she was to Dean at this moment, she quickly jumped off the counter causing Dean to back up.

"I can't do this." Fiona muttered quietly not noticing Dean had heard her, as she sighed deeply.

"Why?" Dean asked angrily leaving his drink on the counter as he turned around to face Fiona.

"Dean, can we please just forget about this and move on. You should be mad at me, never wanting to see me again-What did you do?" Fiona asked realizing Dean must have done something to make him want to be right.

"What?" Dean asked surprised by her questioning and confused.

'Dean, out of the years I've known you, you only want to make things right when you've- what were the terms?" Fiona asked realizing what he has done as she paced the floor, starring at him.

"Terms for what?" Dean asked, being clueless.

"Stop playing the dumb card, for the bet you idiot." Fiona stated madly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a year left to live." Dean explained starring at her. Dropping her head, she bit her bottom lip as she starred at the floor shaking her head. Slowly walking towards Dean, her hands at her side she walked up to him and starred straight at him, with one fast quick and swift move, Dean felt a smack to his face, forcing his face to turn the other direction from the force and the impact from her hand slapping his face.

Walking past him, she quickly walked up the steps and slammed the door behind her after she walked into her room, leaving Dean standing there with a confused face.

Hearing the slamming of the door, Sam woke up and tiredly walked into the kitchen from the guest room he was sleeping in.

Grabbing a glass of orange juice, Sam turned around and after taking a sip he saw the confused look on his brothers face.

"What happened? Did you sort everything out with her?" Sam asked hoping that everything was good between the two now.

But after he asked this, he also noticed Dean was holding his cheek.

"Wait did you- ." Sam was about to ask but was interrupted by Dean who exclaimed.

"BITCH DID A 360 ON ME! I'M THE ONE WHO'S MAD, NOT HER!!" Dean exclaimed trying to figure out how she ended up being the one mad.

"Did you get slapped?" Sam asked as he erupted into fits of laughter.

"DUDE SHE SLAPPED YOU SO HARD IT WOKE ME UP!" Sam exclaimed as he gasped for air through his fits of laughter, because it was just not Dean to get slapped by a woman.

Sitting down he kept laughing as Dean slapped him in the back of the head.

Dean aggravated and also annoyed took another long drink of his whiskey.

Sam tried to control his laughter as he watched his older brother gulf down the drink before throwing the empty bottle into the sink.

Clearing his throat, he watched his brother turn around and began to leave the kitchen.

Seeing this, he shook his head "No matter how smooth you are with the ladies it doesn't cover how stupid you are with the ladies."

Turning around, Dean had a confused expression on his face as he stared at Sam, trying to comprehend what he just said.

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked as Sam stood up and began leaving the kitchen.

"Well, obviously Dean if a girl slaps you across the face, she doesn't want to be bothered; knowing you, you'd probably make everything worse. So just stay down here and don't talk." Sam explained as he began walking up the steps towards Fiona's room.

"I don't make everything worse." Dean muttered as he walked over to the couch and sat down flipping through the channels while not even paying attention to what he was flipping through, mainly because his mind was somewhere else.

Shaking her head, Fiona was scrounging around in her black trunk searching for a small clear crystal.

"Has to go and screw every fucking thing up." She muttered hastily as she bumped into one of the corners, not realizing it would cause the lid of the trunk to shake and fall onto her back.

"OW!! Stupid fucking trunk." Fiona replied as the lock on the lid was digging into her back, quickly she lifted her hand and grabbed a hold of the lid and threw it back open as she climbed her way out.

With a map, and a crystal hanging from a thin piece of twine she quickly walked over and climbed into her bed spreading the map out.

Holding the crystal from the string of twine over the map, she noticed it began to swivel in a circle.

"Idiot…go and waste his life." Fiona muttered as she ignored the faint knocking on the door.

Feeling her impulse quickening, she ignored it because of her anger over riding it.

"Just go ahead throw your life away on a stupid bet, doesn't matter how many lives you could save."

_Knock. Knock._

"Just stay the night at an ex-girlfriend's house…not tell her you have a year left to live, and pretend everything is normal." Fiona wasn't paying any more attention to the now speedy circling crystal, because she was too flustered by Dean's news.

"Stupid fucking BASTARD!" Fiona exclaimed as her anger rose along with her impulse, causing the crystal to rip off the string and fly off hitting the door just as it was being opened with it's point going all the way through the door showing on the opposite side.

"Ah, shit." Fiona muttered quietly realizing what just happened, as Sam's head peeked around the door slightly frightened.

Slowly and cautiously, Sam opened the door wider, until Fiona could see the crystal's pointed end piercing through the door.

Staring at the point, as it was right in front of Sam's nose, Sam did a double take towards Fiona as he asked.

"What was that?" He asked being frightened and baffled as he stared back at Fiona and glanced at the map on her bed.

"I was tracking, Sam, I'm sorry." Fiona stated as she got off her bed and gave the crystal a hard tug as she pulled it out of the door leaving a hole.

"Tracking? But you can only track if you're a – your not a?" Sam asked realizing that only Wicca people can track people.

"No, Sam, I'm far from a witch." Fiona stated as she threw the crystal on her bed as she fell back on the bed also.

"I was just very frustrated." She commented as she noticed Sam's confused state.

"Look, if it's with Dean, it's a long story, and it's because of me." Sam stated.

"Sam! You're not helping me! I already know that!" Fiona exclaimed before, quickly standing up and walking up to stare out the window with her back facing Sam.

"Wait, already know? What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused as an African lion living in the North Pole.

"Remember, when I first met you…"Fiona stated as her eyes became fixated on a small star up in the dark sky, just twinkling all alone.

"Yeah, you kept popping up just about everywhere, and by the 8th time you and Dean were on the ground wrestling and you told us you were a hunter."

"Yes, but you don't know why I kept popping everywhere." Fiona added, trying to not make this seem so hard for her.

"Yeah, I do, because you told us your family has been hunting ever since your great, great grandfather built the colt."

Sighing loudly, and almost in an annoyed way, Fiona walked over towards the door and closed it, realizing there was no way to hide something from Sam; he was always the reasonable one of the two.

There was just an unexplainable truth between Sam and Fiona.

"I'm tired of lies." Sam muttered to her as she walked by and sat on her bed fiddling with the dangling strings on her pillow.

"I know Sam, I know. You want the whole story, or Spark notes version?" Fiona asked hoping for the latter, but knowing Sam it wouldn't be the latter.

_What would it hurt if just one of them knew?_ Fiona thought to herself as Sam's dark chocolate brown eyes bore into hers, like a doe's.

"The whole." Sam stated as he walked over and sat on the end of her bed starring at her.

"Well first we're going to have to go way back to Samuel." Fiona stated referring to Samuel Colt as she took a deep breath.

Sam confused just stared at her waiting for her explanation.

"He didn't just build it for a hunter of the supernatural, he built it after having his own experience also, see he was close friends with the guy he built it for, and they were talking over it at a meeting late in a bar one night, when the other was attacked by a demon, even though it was recorded as a bar fight, it wasn't, realizing what was going on, one of the barmaids ran over and saved them by saying some sort of incantation in a different language, startling both of the men…. realizing what happened, she helped for the care of them, and explaining her own experiences with the supernatural and revealing that she was the guardian of Samuel Colt's friend, whom was referred to as William….and she wore this when she saved their lives." Fiona explained as she held up a silver outlined crystal crucifix, which was hanging on a silver chain around her neck.

Sam, taking all of the information in, stared at the crucifix as he asked.

"How does this all go back to you though?"

"That barmaid, helped with the building of the colt, and eventually she fell in love with one of the men she was guarding, Samuel Colt. Later on in their life, they hunted and saved others, with the barmaid's healing powers, she helped save those who were near death by just an inch, but two years after they conceived their first child, she disappeared, and was later found dead 8 days later." Fiona further explained as Sam listened intently.

"So, your telling me, that your by some means, you're a guardian?" Sam asked.

Nodding, Fiona sighed as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"So that's how you knew about the bet." Sam stated fitting the puzzle pieces together.

"You're a descendent, so that would make you to be a guardian, but for- for us?" Sam asked realizing what was going on.

Fiona just starred at him, with an apologetic look as if she was going to cry.

"Sam, I'm begging you, please don't tell Dean." Fiona stated simply, while still looking as if she was about to cry.

"I really never intended on you guys finding out, I mean after I left, I knew I screwed everything up, with your lives and everything else at risk and I'm sorry, but I had other duties. I can understand if you hate me right now, I would hate myself, but please you can't tell Dean." Fiona begged again as Sam stood up and walked over towards the door, resting his hand on the doorknob.

There were so many questions, buzzing around in his brain. He didn't know what to do, except he just needed to have to his space.

Opening the door and turning his back on Fiona, he heard her say.

"Please, don't tell him Sam, please. I know how he is with all this stuff and I knew you would be more open-minded to it." Fiona begged once more for the third time causing Sam to slowly turn and stare at her before giving her a quiet nod, as he left her room and closed the door behind him.

Closing her eyes, Fiona feel back on her bed as she felt the water rush down her face, as she turned in her bed crying silently to herself, audible to no one else.

Walking downstairs, Sam past Dean who was starring blankly at the television set

"I'm going to bed." Sam stated quietly as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him before he walked over to his bag and pulled out his laptop to do a little research.

Drumming his fingers, Dean stared up at the ceiling above him, figuring if he should go up to talk to Fiona or just let her be alone, cause he knows of her past anger problems.

Turning the television off, He stood up and jogged up the steps while glancing at the Fiona's room, before walking towards his.

Closing the door behind him, he turned and walked over and lay down in the bed starring at the wall.

Fiona stood up, and wiped her tear-filled eyes as she changed into a wife beater and her red checkered pajama pants after that, she walked over towards her door and opened it up to see Dean's back facing her down the hallway.

Startled, by the sound of a door closing, Dean turned around and faced an empty hallway.

Sighing, he walked up towards Fiona's room and pounded against the door, noticing the small hole and peeking through it.

"DAMN, Fiona! Why can't you just tell me! Say something!" Dean exclaimed, getting tired of this bullshit going on between the two.

Fiona stood in her room, starring at her own reflection while hearing the frustration and hurt in Dean's voice.


	5. Can't be something your not

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

Stepping out of the shower, Fiona glanced at herself in the mirror as she covered up with a towel. After brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, figuring the boys were asleep, she could walk around in her towel towards the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. She still had no idea how she was going to confront Dean; he was a very determined person who is willing to do anything to get what he wants. Contemplating over how she was going to go through her day avoiding Dean, she walked towards the refrigerator opening it up as she grabbed her orange juice. Just as she began to pour the juice into a glass, she heard the continuous noise of fingers hitting a keyboard, typing furiously. Slowing turning her head over her shoulder, she found Sam sitting at the table with his back towards her typing away.

"You could acknowledge my presence you know, instead of just typing on your laptop, making me look like a fool standing here wrapped in a towel." Fiona stated trying to make the feel of the room a bit happier. Hearing no reply, Fiona walked over towards him and sat down at the table as she ran her finger across the rim of her glass, nervously.

"Okay, so maybe I deserve the silent treatment. Hell, I would probably do the same. But Sam, I wish I could have been there when all of those horrible things happened, but you have to understand. I couldn't, and it kills me that I wasn't able to do anything to stop it all." Fiona explained attempting to make amends with Sam. Drumming his fingers on the keyboard as he lost concentration on his search, he looked up at Fiona. Realizing she grabbed his attention, she couldn't help but smile. "Sam, I would do anything to make it up for you and I'll do anything for you not to tell Dean. It's too much for him." Fiona pleaded as she dropped her hand next to the glass.

"Can you fix the deal?" Sam asked referring to Dean's deal he made with the demon, as he stared at Fiona. Seeing her guilt ridden and sad expression he already knew the answer to that question. "I can't, I'm sorry." Fiona apologized as Sam averted his attention back towards the laptop. "Fine, Can you at least make sure he will not go to Hell? He's saved so many lives he deserves better." Sam stated coldly, he didn't want to plan Dean's death but if Fiona has connections, he might as well use that to his advantage.

"I'll try Sam, I truly will, but, I can't make any promises." Fiona further explained before taking a sip of pulp free orange juice. Standing up she placed the empty glass into the sink before turning around to face Sam's back. "Let me know if I can help you out in anyway Sam, I really do want to make it up for you even though I know there's nothing that can make up for what you lost." Fiona added before walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to change into some clothes.

_This is going to be one hell of a long day._ Fiona thought to herself as she arrived upstairs, only to see Dean turning the corner from his room down the hallway, opposite of Fiona's room.

Dean, being the taller one, just stared her down, not in the way that one would expect Dean Winchester to check a woman out, but in the way of disappointment and almost hatred; Almost being the keyword there.

"Going up to Starbucks, just telling you in case you want to make a sudden getaway and see that the Impala, belonging to **me**, is gone." Dean stated reminding her of the previous night.

"Yeah, well I hope you two have a grand ol' time, driving around." Fiona stated, knowing how Dean is with the impala, as she brushed past him and walked towards her room. While closing the door behind her, Dean mumbled something along the lines of "Uptight bitch" as he descended the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he found Sam staring intently at the laptop screen. "Find yourself a porn site, Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked around the table to stare at the screen also. "Morton Mansion. What is that some kind of new playboy mansion?" Dean asked as he read the name under the picture of a giant old house. Sam sighing loudly at his brother's arrogance explained "Actually it's rumored to be haunted, Dean." Sam scrolled further down the screen for more information as Dean walked away.

"Have fun with that, I'm going to go to Starbucks." Dean stated quickly, not wanting to work on anything with his mourning coffee. "Dean I think we-" Sam began just as he was cut off by the front door closing. Scoffing, he glanced out the window and saw his older brother closing the car door and backing out of the driveway and driving down the street.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that Sam was no longer alone, Fiona walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red wife beater and a gray zip up hoodie.

"Your not one of those myspace creeps, are ya Sam?" Fiona asked with a smile causing Sam to come out of his serious investigative manner. Sam shook his head as she sat next to him. "So serious." She added seeing him go back to staring intently at the screen as she sat down, hearing this caused him to give a small smile followed by a small laugh.

"Actually, I've come up with a way you can help us and make up for everything." Sam stated causing Fiona to stare at him with caution. "Which would be?" She asked staring at Sam, who answered by just turning the laptop around to face her.

"The Morton Mansion?" She asked as she read the screen and looked at the picture of the gloomy broken down mansion. "Keep Reading." Sam simply told her as he leaned back in his chair similar to the way an old man who when sitting in a Laz-E-Boy recliner.

Skimming over the paragraph, she read aloud, "Throughout the years there have been dozens of deaths taken place here every four years" averting her stare towards Sam she raised her eyebrow in question. "Every four years? Sounds like a thriller flick, your not wanting to go all Scooby-Doo on this place are you?" She asked referring to the cartoon and their haunted investigations. Seeing his expression, she already knew the answer causing her to sigh loudly. "You want me to hunt with you?" Sam smiled seeing Fiona's realization of his plan for her to start making up for everything.

"Sam, I have a job-

"Which is non-existent, since it was well, burned down." Sam explained reminding her of their little reunion. Fiona stood up crossing her arms over her chest, as she began pacing the kitchen. "So, What do you say?" Sam asked, knowing she was going to say yes because of her guilty conscience. "Do you even have the timing right on this thing, I mean has it been four years since the last time? Plus, what night does it occur on? How far away is it?" Fiona rambled off, questioning Sam. "Well, we can arrive there on 28th, because the leap year starts the 29th, so we can be there during the beginning of the leap year and catch whatever is killing people." Sam explained as Fiona clenched her jaw tightly. "You did say you wanted to help us out every possible way that you can." Sam reminded her while causing her to stare at him.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk and think this through awhile. I mean, damn, how long has it been since I hunted out on the road." Fiona stated more to herself then to Sam. Nodding his head, he understood what she meant. "Alright, I'll just be here researching if you need to talk." Sam told her hinting that he would continue being the good friend he was without holding regrets on her. Giving a slight smile, Fiona thanked him as she began walked towards the door. Leaving Sam alone in the house, researching on their next case.

One of the pros of living in a small town is that you can walk to just about anywhere. Passing several small town shops, Fiona waved at the shop owners who greeted her warmly with a smile. "Beautiful day, Fiona!" The elderly woman who wore the blondest wig that made her look like the future Britney Spears in Grandma form. "Good mourning to you too, Miss Crumplebottom and yes it is a beautiful day!" Fiona greeted with a friendly wave as she walked on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, opposite Miss Crumplebottom. _Sam wants me to hunt with them again; Damn kid has no idea how hard he is making all of this for me. Having to explain my past to him was hard enough, but hunting with Dean?! He must really want me to go through the pain of living with guilt._ Fiona reflected as the fall wind brushed against her tan complexion, causing her chestnut colored hair to flow in the wind.

Having no idea where her feet were taking her, Fiona kept reflecting over the decision she was faced with and what would the outcome be if she agreed to go hunting with them again. Career wise, she kept going back and forth over what would happen with her job, would they just forget about her? She would also have to lose all close contact, meaning; she would have to inform Katherine on what's going on. Katherine was always the caring type of person who always thought before acting, the total opposite of Fiona.

Stopping at an intersection, Fiona didn't notice the black Impala sitting behind the crosswalk, which she was walking on at the time.

After changing the radio station, Dean glanced up to see if it was okay for him to go, it wasn't because of the pedestrian who was walking on the crosswalk in front of his car at the moment.

"**Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind, restless hearts sleep alone tonight."** The familiar voice of Steve Perry belted out on the radio in Dean's car causing him stare at the radio. _Stupid radio station._ He thought quickly before changing it ignoring the voice on the radio talking about some sports game, Dean sighing out of frustration honked his horn. For what reason? He didn't know, he just had the impulse too.

Startled, Fiona turned angrily around saying, "Listen you perv-" but she stopped mid-sentence seeing the familiar Impala. "Need a ride? It's a long walk from out here." Dean asked as she walked over towards the passenger side, opening the door as she climbed inside. "Thanks." She stated as she closed the door just before Dean drove past the intersection. Sitting in the silence, Fiona stared out the window as the drove through the town. She always hated silence; to her silence was a scary sound. In silence there is no life, at least that was her perspective on it. Figuring enough was enough in their little fight going on between the two, Fiona decided to amend it, or at least attempt to.

"Listen Dean, the reason I up and left that night was because I met someone who made me feel normal again." Fiona stated causing her to bit her bottom lip soon after as she stared out the window. Dean did a quick glance towards her and back towards the road.

"So you just got up and left because you didn't feel normal with me. Right…How about trying being truthful this time." Dean stated reading her like a book, knowing she didn't tell him the truth.

"Dean I got tired of this hunting thing, I didn't want to see that part of life anymore, it all just became too much." Fiona stated staring at him as he ignored her stare.

"So what? You couldn't tell me?" Dean asked as he began to speed down the road turning onto a street on the left. Fiona taking notice of Dean speeding quickly turned her head to stare at him. "Well, Dean, your aren't the easiest person to confront about things and you aren't the best person to deal with things well." Fiona explained making a small reference to his fast driving, just as he made a very fast and wide turn onto another street; Causing Fiona to lean towards him, as they turned right.

"See!" Fiona exclaimed making her point as to how he doesn't handle news that well. She sat up straight and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know it takes a lot for a person to live through all that we do and still want to continue this type of work." Dean muttered causing Fiona to turn and glare at him. "I handled it perfectly well! Why is that whenever you want the freaking truth and I tell you the truth you always have to offend me or insult me in some way! Can't you just man up and accept the truth as it is and realize you can't do shit to change it because it already happened Dean!" Fiona exclaimed as they pulled into the driveway. Quickly she opened the passenger door and climbed out just before she slammed it closed, leaving Dean in the car as she walked back into her house.

"Stupid Idiot!" Hearing this, Sam looked up baffled, seeing Fiona angrily walk upstairs and into her room. "Talk to Dean I assume?" Sam asked causing her to stop on the steps and walk back down and into the kitchen in her red wedges. "You'd think someone who wants to hear the truth, would respect what you tell him and leave it at that, realizing there is nothing they can do to fix it. But no, Not Dean, He just insults you!" Fiona exclaimed in a lower tone as she grabbed a breakfast bar and unwrapped the wrapper.

"You told him the truth?" Sam asked confused and surprised at the same time. After swallowing the strawberry bits in her mouth, she replied, "Not the whole truth" as she walked over and sat on the counter.

"Where is he right now?" Sam asked causing Fiona to quirk an eyebrow as she jumped off the counter and walked towards the window, pushing the curtain to the side as she peered out. "That's a really good question, Sam." She replied as she let go of the curtain and turned around towards Sam.

Sighing, Fiona walked over towards the end of the table and sat down across from Sam, facing him. "So decide to join us on the hunt?" Sam asked causing Fiona to look up and did a quick glance towards the window and back towards Sam.

"Your brother just disappeared, and you're worried about me going hunting with you again?" Fiona asked astounded by Sam's sudden question. Sam shaking his head with a small smile replied, "You know as well as I do that Dean just drove off to clear his head." Realizing that what Sam said was true; Fiona laid her head on her arms, which were crossed on the table. Seeing her state, Sam being always the caring one, decided to ask, "What exactly did you tell Dean?" startling Fiona, she sat up and stared at him.

"I told him I left because I was tired of everything, I didn't want to have that in my life anymore." Fiona explained already knowing Sam's disappointment in her.

'Fi-" Sam began as he was interrupted by Fiona who quickly said, "Sam, look I really don't want to talk about it, so why don't we just fast forward through this and I'll give you my answer, yes I'll go back to hunting with you." Sam quickly smiled as he closed his laptop and stood up causing Fiona to stand up also.

"So when are we leaving?" Fiona asked in a very tired manner. Sam, not noticing how tired Fiona was, walked into the living room as he replied. "Well we want to get a good start so we can be there by Feb. 29th, so I'd say tonight. If that's alright with you." Sam further explained causing Fiona to give a slight nod as she turned to face him. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and pack my things and call my friend Katharine who owns this house." Fiona stated as she began walking up the steps towards her room as Sam nodded in reply.

Grabbing her luggage with the secret compartment for her weapons, Fiona began packing grabbing all the necessities she figured she would need. Which included clothes, shoes, toiletries, and of course her weapons. Pulling out her cell phone from her pocket she began dialing Katharine's cell phone number.

"Hello?" She heard the familiar voice only seconds later. Placing the tracking map along with the crystal in her suitcase, Fiona replied, "Hey Kat it's Fiona, I just wanted to let you know, that I decided to go back on the road to hunt." After a few seconds of silence, she heard Katharine's voice again, "Wow, that's a real shocker Fiona, well I'm glad you told me. When are you leaving?" Taking a deep sigh, Fiona sat on her bed as she answered, "Tonight actually, and you don't have to worry I'm going back on the road with the Winchesters again." Hearing this, Katharine immediately replied with, "The Winchesters as the boys who you guarded? The one you lo-," Hearing this Fiona jumped in and interrupted her mid-sentence, "Yeah, the boys I guarded, they need my help and I figured you should know, in case you come home and I'm not here."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck and call me daily, okay? I really have to go now, Josh is taking me to the opera house, but I'll call you tomorrow sometime." Katharine stated causing Fiona to give a slight smile, "You two have fun out there. I'll talk to you later Kat. Bye." Fiona said as she heard Katharine bid her goodbye right before she hung up her cell phone and fell onto her bed. After double-checking three or four times, Fiona figured she had everything that she would need. Picking up her small suitcase she grabbed a small brown photo album and threw it in her purse before walking out of her room and closing the door behind her. Walking down the steps, she heard the front door close causing her to look up finding Dean standing there.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked seeing the suitcase, "Running away." He added shortly after, as Fiona descended a few more steps. "Actually, I'm coming with you." She stated as she stepped on the floor. "Why? You have the perfect life, with the white picket fence and apple pie life, why fuck that all up?" Dean asked as she walked past him and over towards the front door causing him to turn around to face her just as she opened the front door, "Cause I can't be something I'm not." She answered, as her light emerald eyes bore into his just seconds before she swiftly turned around and walked outside, resulting in Dean letting a small smile escape his lips.

Walking by with a bag of food and snacks in one arm and his suitcase in the other, Sam glanced at his older brother, seeing the smile and asked, "What are you smiling about?" Ignoring his younger brother, Dean just turned around and headed upstairs as he heard Sam call up, "Hurry up and pack your stuff!"

After locking up the house, and leaving a few lights on for the nosy neighbors to know someone was home, the three left the small town in Colorado. Sam being the most tired got the back seat leaving him to room to go to sleep. Fiona sat up front with Dean, who was driving. "What'd you mean back there, when you said you can't be something your not?" Dean asked shooting a quick glance towards Fiona, who looked up from a map Sam gave her and towards Dean. "I realized that I can't just drop everything in my-Hey!" Fiona exclaimed realizing what Dean meant by asking that as she punched him in the arm. "What? I can't help the fact that I'm always right." Dean stated with a laugh following as he kept driving. "If that's what makes you sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that." Fiona muttered as she pulled her hat over her eyes as she leaned against the window, causing Dean to watch this for a few seconds before turning his attention back towards the road.

About an hour after Dean, Sam and Fiona left the house; a woman was at the back door picking the lock furiously trying to be discrete as possible. Seeing there was no possible way that she could get the door unlocked with her pick, she lifted her right hand up towards her hair pulling out a small bobby pin. "The only reason a girl should never leave the house without a bobby pin," the woman stated as she pocked the bobby pin in through the keyhole as she jiggled it around until she heard a clinking noise.

"We have a winner," She said with a smile as she slightly pushed the door ajar, quietly walking in and closing the door behind her. After walking all around the house, the woman cursed as she realized no one was there, walking back into the kitchen she noticed the familiar pale face with bleach blonde hair standing in the kitchen.

"No such luck?" He asked in his thick British accent causing the woman to groan in annoyance, "Look you bastard, they fucking left, do you have any idea where they went?" she asked impatiently as the man stalked towards the center of the kitchen and stared down at the carpet he was standing on. "Not a damn clue." He muttered quietly as he lifted his gaze from the carpet and onto the woman who once again sighed, but only out of frustration. "Lysander, I think you've helped me out enough." The woman stated as she stared at Lysander who was already ready to leave as he stood next to the door.

"Glad to be of service to you Trillian, but I'm even happier at the thought that I can go back to stalking in the alleys of young drunk women who have no life and clearly want to end their life." Lysander stated as he turned around, leaving the woman known as Trillian, stand there alone in the kitchen. "Why the fuck is she traveling with them again?" Traillian asked herself as she walked out of the house.


	6. Ghostfacers

Chapter 6: Ghostfacers

Chapter 6: Ghostfacers

"But why can't you just use a damn spoon and fork? Why do they have to make everything so complicated?" Dean asked over his plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Wouldn't it be eaiser to eat as much as you do with only one utensil instead of two?" Fiona asked looking at his plate in disgust as she raised her eyebrow. Hearing this Dean looked up at Fiona, his mouth full of food as he asked, "Does it really matter how many I'm eating with as long as I'm getting the food down?"

"Believe me, you could eat with your face and still eat every crumb." Fiona mumbled, rolling her eyes, just before she took a sip of her orange juice. Sam was sitting next to Fiona taking in their whole conversation as he sat with his eyes glued to his laptop, but he was disturbed by the conversation. It still surprises him by how unintelligent they can both be sometimes.

"You do realize you two are arguing over the use of utensils." Sam stated causing them to both look at him with one eyebrow raised as if they were saying 'duh'.

"As interesting as our conversation is, I'm going to have to leave." Fiona stated standing up, causing Dean to look up at her with his cheeks full of food about to say something.

"Just going to the bathroom." Fiona said saving Dean from having to spit out his chewed food to say something about her leaving. Shaking her head at his stubbornness, Fiona walked briskly towards the back of the diner towards the restroom.

"So how many more hours until we hit that mansion?" Dean asked through his mouthful of food causing Sam to look in disgust.

"Dean do you really have to talk with your mouth full of food?" Sam asked annoyed with his brother's mannerisms.

"Just tell me how long." Dean demanded before he swallowed the food that wasn't spit out of his mouth from talking.

After washing her hands Fiona walked over towards the dryer and pressed the button for the air to blow out of the vent to dry her washed hands. Seeing that the dryer wasn't working she elbowed it, hoping it would kick on. But no such luck, sighing she quickly shook her hands, letting them air-dry.

Not wanting to get more germs on her hands, which she just cleaned, Fiona used her elbow to open the bathroom door by pushing it open.

Fiona soon heard a voice screaming out in pain quickly followed by a thud, and then something plastic hitting the floor. Stepping out of the bathroom and allowing the door to close, she noticed a man with glasses and a video camera lying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Fiona stated out of shock realizing she must of hit him when she opened the door. Bending down to help him up, the man stared at her as he stood up after grabbing his camera.

"Your not hur-

"Did it hurt?" Spruce asked interrupting Fiona's question. Confused by his question, Fiona answered with her own question.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven." The man answered shortly with a dazed look in his eyes, causing Fiona to widen her eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh….is that thing on?" Fiona asked quickly changing the conversation, realizing a red light on the video recorder was blinking.

"I'm 15/16 Jew and 1/16 Cherokee." He boasted, not listening to Fiona's question as his camcorder recorded her every move and facial expression.

"Wow, that's uh, impressive?" Fiona stated trying to leave.

"What is your name?" He quickly asked noticing her walking away. Turing around to face the man, Fiona couldn't lie seeing his eager face.

"It's uh, Fiona. Look I really need to leave I'm sorry. But it was nice meeting you." Fiona finished quickly before turning around and waving behind her as she left the diner.

Quickly walking out of the diner, Fiona noticed Dean was filling up the impala with gasoline as she hopped in the back seat.

"Why are you sitting in the back?" Sam asked seeing her quickly get in the car.

"Well, I had shotgun on the way here, you can have it on the way back." Fiona explained as she peered over the seat looking around the parking lot. Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion as he also looked around the parking lot.

"Looking for someone?" Sam asked turning his attention back towards Fiona while also grabbing Dean's attention.

"Nope." Fiona answered while quickly ducking lower in the seat.

"So we should get there by 11:00 to get ready for whatever happens." Sam stated as Dean got in the driver's side of the car.

"Let's hit the road then." Dean stated as he pulled out of the gas station and onto the highway.

"So what freaked you out back there?" Sam asked referring to Fiona's behavior causing her to look away from the window towards Sam.

"I wasn't freaked first off, I was just kind of creeped out and there is a difference between the two." Fiona stated knowing what Sam would say.

"From what?" Dean asked as he turned onto the faster lane. Sighing, Fiona looked at Dean through the rearview mirror.

"There was just some weird guy there, who used one of the corniest pickup lines I've heard, and he video taped me." Fiona mumbled quietly.

"Stalker." Dean blurted out.

"So he just randomly taped you?" Sam asked

"It looked like the camera was usually glued to his hand." Fiona replied as she stared at a minivan in the lane next to them.

"So what was the pickup line?" Dean asked causing Fiona to sit up from leaning her head against the back window.

"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" Fiona answered shortly causing Dean to snigger and Sam to shake his head laughing.

"Ah, shut up and drive. "Fiona stated with a yawn as she leaned back in the car and closed her eyes wanting to take a nap.

"At the rate we're going, we're probably going to get there around 10:40, or 11:00 at the latest." Sam said as he looked over at Dean.

"Great we get in, get out we're done." Dean stated and shortly laughed after a few seconds of realizing what he said. Sam just starred at his brother, noticing Dean was the only one laughing.

"I swear, you have the mind of a hormone raging 16 year old." Fiona muttered quietly.

After grueling hours, of trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in the back crammed seat of Dean's car. Fiona finally woke up to the sound of the radio blasting.

"American Man.." Blinking a few times she noticed the sky became darker, seeing that it was night.

"You know in the suburbs, it's not welcomed to have music blasting throughout your freaking car!" Fiona exclaimed annoyed by the music

"We're here." Sam stated looking back to Fiona as Dean scanned the house.

"Great." Fiona muttered sarcastically as Dean pulled the car along the side of the curb a few feet away from the house. Climbing out of the backseat of the car and standing next to Sam, Fiona bent down to touch her toes stretching as Sam walked towards the trunk of the car grabbing the stuffy they would need.

"Dean! We have a house to check out!" Sam stated causing Fiona to glance behind her still bent over only to see Dean jerk his head back up and his attention away from her and towards Sam.

"Dean! You were checking out my ass, weren't you?!" Fiona shouted as she quickly stood back up and glared at him.

"No I wasn't. Stop being conceded… I've seen better." Dean replied childishly as he walked past her towards the trunk of his car.

Sighing with frustration, Fiona walked towards the trunk and pulled out her bag and unzipping it, pulling out her two knives and a salt gun. Dean packed his inside the pockets in his coat and watched as Fiona strapped the knife to her leg, another one on her other leg, and the salt gun in her belt loop.

"You can never be too prepared." She stated seeing Dean watching her.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he threw Dean and Fiona a flashlight and then shut the trunk.

"Yup." Fiona replied as she Dean and Sam up the steps towards the back door.

"Stop, stop!" Fiona quietly stated as she placed her hand on Dean's shoulder from walking in the house.

"What?"

"Did you hear that scream?" Fiona asked glancing at Sam and then at Dean.

"Let's go." Dean stated as they crept into the house. Following Dean, Fiona glanced around the old house.

"It smells like my neighbor's house." Fiona muttered quietly as she coughed to clear her throat from the dust floating around.

"What kind of people do you live by?" Sam asked hearing what she said about her neighbor's house smelling like this one, which smelled of rotten corpses.

"Would you two shut up?" Dean asked quietly s they walked further into the house.

"It's fucking freezing." Fiona muttered quietly as she flashed her flashlight around a few corners just as she heard desperate cries of fear causing her to look forward as Dean and Sam flashed their lights forward.

"Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" Dean exclaimed as the three of them walked forward to see the people whose lives were in jeopardy.

"Let's see some identification come on, Let's see some I.D." Dean stated as he stood face to face with the others.

"Are we under arrest? Oh god!" One of them asked, causing Fiona to stare at them.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. Uh, Corbit?" Dean asked causing Fiona to roll her eyes.

"Whoa, I know you." One of them stated causing Fiona to glance between that man and Dean and Sam.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some I.D." Dean demanded.

"I know the both of you guys, yeah." He stated again as she flashed his light in their faces, and then finally over towards Fiona.

"But I don't know you." He stated with a smile.

"Holy shit." Sam stated recognizing the man.

"What?" Dean asked as Fiona looked over towards Sam waiting for an explanation.

"West Texas. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed. Uh, Hellhounds or something." Sam stated causing Dean to remember.

"Are you fucking me?" Dean asked as Fiona glanced back over to the others.

"Hellhounds? Creative name there." Fiona stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, well we're not hellhounds anymore."

"What's going on?" The other one asked.

"They're not cops, buddy." The first one answered as Fiona gave a questioning look towards Sam who didn't notice.

"Ed, you had a partner too?" Dean asked as Fiona glanced over at Ed.

"Yeah, he's chasing ghost." Fiona stared at Ed realizing whats going on.

"You guys realize you could get yourselves killed?" Fiona asked startling the second one, while Ed just stared at her.

"Yeah, which is a good reason while you two should get your girlfriends and get out." Dean stated only causing Ed to laugh.

"Listen here chisel chest, we were here first. We've already set up base camp, we beat you." Ed stated causing Fiona to laugh hearing someone call Dean chisel chest.

"They were here first." Dean stated to Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Boys, boys, boys. In case you didn't notice this isn't recess on the playground. No one gets dibs okay, this is a matter of freaking life and death!" Fiona exclaimed causing Ed to look at her. Dean laughed and threw a punch towards Ed, as he got in his face and asked where his partner was.

Dean took a look at Fiona and nodded his head, telling her to go off and look around the place for anyone else. Fiona nodded as she walked into the next room, which had books scattered about in different places.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Fiona heard as she ran into the other room.

"What happened? What happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked breaking the silence of the room.

She stood there as Dean tried to break up, and watched as one of the other guys popped a cord into the computer screen and showed the taping of an apparition. After watching it for a few seconds she walked over into the corner with Sam and Dean.

"Think we're off on this? That was just a death echo." Sam stated looking at Dean.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked thinking aloud as Fiona felt an eerie feeling of being watched turning around and away from the conversation, she heard.

"Fiona! Such a pleasure to see you again!"

Fiona just kind of stared at him waiting for something to pop into her head.

"Why it's me! Spruce!" He stated walking up a bit closer, as Fiona gave a small smile.

"What are you doing here of all places? Who are these two?" Spruce asked sizing up Dean and Sam causing them to turn around.

"What's a death echo?" Corbit asked hearing the conversation as Spruce gave the evil eye towards Sam and Dean.

"The ghost isn't the problem here." Sam stated.

"Whats a death echo?" Spruce asked.

"Echo is a trap to a loop. They keep replaying how they die over and over again, usually in the place where they died." Dean explained.

Hearing this Spruce looked at Fiona.

"Listen Spruce, you need to get you and your friends out of here, immediately." Fiona stated

."Guys time is running out." Sam stated trying to rush the others out.

"But your not staying in here by yourself?" Spruce asked Fiona as Dean and Sam began pushing the others towards the door.

"Spruce, go! Your going to get hurt or worse killed!" Fiona exclaimed causing Dean and Sam to turn around.

Wait, where's Corbit?" Ed screamed out noticing Corbit was missing. Fiona walked over towards Dean and Sam not noticing Spruce filming her.

"You guys need to leave!" Dean exclaimed with a scream following causing everyone to look upstairs.

"Corbit!" The others screamed as they ran upstairs, leaving Dean, Sam, Fiona and Spruce downstairs.

"We can't leave them upstairs all alone!" Fiona exclaimed as she ran after them, causing Spruce to watch her with his camera.

"I love a heroic woman, Fiona I'm coming with you!" Spruce called causing Dean to stare at him and follow him up the steps with Sam following.

They stopped when they heard Corbit's screaming in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"It'll be okay, I'm here." Spruce stated as he walked up behind Fiona, causing her to turn around.

"Thanks, but I'm no damsel in distress." Fiona told him off as she turned around, as Sam said.

"He's not here, everyone let's go back downstairs." Dean just followed Fiona.

"That's your stalker?" Dean asked referring to Spruce.

"He's not a stalker, he's just a really, kind, caring gentleman." Fiona stated as she jogged down the steps with Dean following.

"Yeah, a stalker!" Dean called down to her as she stopped on the main floor.

Fiona just sighed loudly, as Sam and Dean walked out and talked amongst themselves.

"Did he hurt you?" Spruce asked seeing her frustration.

"No, Spruce. He didn't hurt me!" Fiona stated getting heated by Spruce's over-caring personality.

Everyone's conversations were soon disrupted when Sam threw a chair into a window sending it crashing into pieces on the floor, leaving the window unscathed.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked standing up.

"I'll tell you. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house are all sealed." Sam explained angrily.

"Why are the sealed?" Maggie asked confused.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whoever took Corbit doesn't want us to leave and this is no death echo it's a bad mother and wants us scared." Dean stated.

"Or it just wants us." Maggie added quietly.

"Uh guys, camera's fritzing again." Spruce stated as Fiona glanced over towards Dean and Sam with a worried expression.

"EMF is starting to spike." Someone called out.

"This is a big one!" Ed called out.

"Fiona get over here, everyone stay close." Dean stated as Fiona waked over towards his side, while Spruce had the camera on her.

Fiona watched as an apparition appeared out of nowhere right in front of everyone, that's when Spruce turned the camera on the apparition.

"Is this the same echo you saw earlier?" Sam asked.

"Multiple echoes, that can't be." Fiona muttered causing Dean to ask.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Sam replied as everyone watched.

"Okay, alright. Alright." Dean stated as he shoved Fiona towards the side and walked over towards the apparition.

"Hey! Buddy! Buddy! YOUR DEAD! HELLO!" Dean exclaimed as Ed asked.

"What's he doing?" Sam didn't move his eyes away from his brother as he answered, "It's rare. But sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the body or the ghost that's still human but usually you have to have some sort of connection to the deceased." Sam explained as Spruce had his camera on Sam and the shifted over towards Fiona who gave an annoyed look towards the camera before looking over towards Dean.

"Come on wakeup!" Dean exclaimed trying his hardest. Then the apparition quickly turned around and just stared out straight at nothing.

"Wait, sh..sh..I hear something." Fiona stated turning around as Spruce's camera was still on her. That's when the sound of a train running became louder as it hit the apparition causing Fiona to turn around quickly finding the apparition gone.

"Shit." Fiona muttered loudly as she took a deep breath.

"Stay close." Dean stated as he pulled Fiona as he walked along, causing her to become confused as Sam said.

"There's no record of any of this."

"Are we going to save Corbett?" Maggie asked causing Dean to turn around to see Spruce right behind him with the camera.

"Yes. I don't know." Dean stated quickly turning around as Spruce turned the camera towards Fiona.

"Do you think we'll save Corbett?" Spruce asked quietly causing Fiona to turn around.

"I hope so." Fiona replied only to see a hand grab onto the lens of the camera pushing the camera back away from Fiona.

"Do you have to do that?" Dean asked defensively to Spruce as he turned around and walked faster.

"Stay close." Sam stated from the end trying to push the people to walk faster

Walking into another room Dean and Fiona walked towards one side of the room.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Fiona asked as they began looking through old things in the room, such as dressers.

"In this particular time and place, do you think it's a good idea to be filming?" Dean asked avoiding Fiona's gaze.

"Dean, they're a TV show. Of course, they're going to be filming, they want the public to know the truth." Fiona replied shaking her head at while she began finding different doctor tools.

"You do realize that most of the filming is on you? It's like a freaking Tommy Lee and Pam Anderson tape. It's all focused on you and it's in the dark!" Dean exclaimed causing Fiona to stop searching and stare at him.

"Dean I told you before he is just a nice guy, he is not taping me!" Fiona stated causing Dean to give her an 'are you stupid' type of look.

"Gee Dean I never knew you to be attention seeking type of guy! It's just TV Dean. It's not like you'll be a freaking movie star, I can't believe you're worried about that when we're trying to save lives!" Fiona exclaimed into Dean's face as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Is that what you think this is about?!" Dean exclaimed followed by a small fit of laughter.

"Obviously, since your always searching for the camera. You attention seeking whore!" Fiona shouted.

"I call dibs on her," Spruce stated as he popped up along side of the two, quieting and surprising them both.

Fiona turned towards the direction Spruce was now walking in and dropped her jaw, looking shocked as she quickly called back to him, "YOU DO NOT!"

Dean stood there as he did a double take of where Spruce once stood, trying to comprehend what he was just told.

"I am not an object, I am person who has feelings too!" Fiona called out, but was soon shut up hearing Sam say,

"Taxidermy." Fiona walked over to where Sam stood and was looking into a white case, of papers.

"Sick." Fiona muttered quietly as Dean walked over and glanced at his brother and asked,

"You said he worked in a hospital?"

"He was a janitor." Sam answered as Dean held three toe tags in his hand.

"Gross, I think I'm going to be sick." Fiona stated as she coughed realizing what was going on as she walked over towards the side with Spruce following.

"Death by a gunshot, train accident, and suicide." Dean stated as he dropped the tags back in the case.

"Ew…." Sam stated over Fiona's fit of coughing.

"What?" Ed asked causing Fiona to stand back up with the help of Spruce.

"It explains the death echoes." Fiona stated as she walked over grabbing Dean's attention as he stared at her state of being.

Seeing their confused faces, Sam explained,  
"They're here because they're bodies are here. Somewhere in the house."

"He brought their remains home here, to play." Dean added causing Fiona to run out of the room coughing.

"EW!" Ed and his cohorts said as they heard Fiona getting sick and finally understood what Dean and Sam meant. Spruce immediately began walking over towards the room Fiona ran to but was soon stopped when Dean's hand was on the lens again, which caused Spruce to stare up at Dean who said defensively, "Dude…don't."

"Dean we're missing Maggie." Sam stated noticing the girl missing as he glanced around the room.

Dean walked out of the room and glanced towards Fiona who pointed her hand in the direction Maggie went as she leaned against the wall trying to regain her composure.

"You guys something huge is coming!" Ed stated as he followed Sam out of the room, as Spruce and everyone else came out also. Spruce glanced over towards Fiona and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. What time is it?" Fiona asked causing Spruce to glance at his watch.

"Past eleven." Fiona nodded as thanks and made her way past Ed as she glanced towards Sam, Dean and Maggie.

"Nobody move!" Just as Dean said this all of the lights went off and Fiona felt a hand grab onto her arm, figuring it was Spruce she just sighed to herself and waited for the lights to flicker back on. But they didn't flicker back on, and that's when she realized the hand was cold and clammy, out of fright she dropped her flashlight. Just as she felt a strong force to the head, and her eyelids began to droop.

The lights soon came back on. Spruce glanced around him with the camera, as he noticed two flashlights on the ground.

"FIONA!" He called out causing Dean to glance around realizing both his brother and Fi were gone.

"We will save you my love." Spruce whispered quietly hoping Dean didn't hear him.

Fiona blinked her eyes a few time as the sound of "Cry if I want to." Began to play in her ears.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice raspy as she looked around the room for any other life.

"Fiona? Hey It's Sam, are you alright?" Sam asked causing Fiona to glance around the room.

"Sam! I can't see you, My hands are bind and so are my legs." Fiona replied as she struggled to loosen the ropes.

"So am I, Corbett is here too." Sam stated seeing Corbett's face on the small camera, which was directed, in his direction.

"Corbett!" Fiona called out.

"Wake up! It's us Sam and Fiona." Sam stated seeing his was waking up a little. Fiona noticed the light on Corbett's head and noticed he was sitting at one end of the table and she could hear Sam's voice on the other end.

"You have to stay awake." Sam stated.

From the sound of their voices, Fiona could only guess she was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Don't listen to him." A new voice stated just as the music stopped causing Fiona to glance around searching for the voice.

"It stops hurting to don't worry." The voice stated again causing Fiona to stare right in front of her. That's where the voice was the loudest and the most clearest, she then saw a small birthday cake and two hands grasping onto a sharp medical knife used for precisions.

"Sam..." Fiona muttered quietly as she heard Corbett panicking.

"Corbett, stay with us. We're right here." Sam stated.

"Stay with us Corbett. Your not alone." Fiona reassured him trying to cover up her own fear.

"Don't…DON'T!" Sam stated realizing what was happening.

"No..NO..Corbett!" Sam called once the knife touched his skin.

Fiona cringed hear the sound of the knife cutting through his throat and the sound of Corbett's panic began to dwindle into silence. Fiona couldn't help but let out a small whimper seeing Corbett's lifeless eyes staring back at her.

"Sam.." Fiona muttered quietly as she noticed the spirit making his way towards Dean.

"Don't." Sam muttered quietly.

"Just be still and relax." The spirit stated in all to relaxed state himself.

"You sick bastard!" Fiona called out causing the spirit to only ignore her.

"I swear if you hurt him I'm going to send your ass straight to hell where you belong you sick psychotic freak!" Fiona exclaimed only to feel a blunt blow to her head once again.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Spruce asked as he turned the camera towards Dean.

"What?" Dean asked avoiding the camera.

"Earlier, you and Sam, you said you had two months left?" Spruce asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, it's complicated…Awhile go Sam-No..No..I'm not going to whine about my fucking problems to some fucking reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job!" Dean exclaimed into the camera.

"Is it Cancer?" Spruce asked after a few moments of silence only to have that question shot down far too quickly when Dean spat back, "SHUT UP!"

"Does Fiona know?" Spruce asked curiously with a bit of hope in his voice for him and Fiona to be together.

Hearing this Dean stopped for a split-second as he turned towards Spruce and stated, "Don't even think about it."

Spruce then turned his attention towards another part of the room, as Dean asked.

"Shh..Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like music." Spruce asked.

"It's coming from this wall." Dean said as he moved a cabinet away from the wall..

"I've been waiting for more friends." The spirit stated as he made his way towards Sam.

"Your coming to my party, aren't you?" The spirit asked as Sam kept struggling to loosen the ropes.

"Like hell we are, your dead! You can't have a party! You sick freak!" Fiona called out grabbing the spirit's attention.

"I've never had a girl at my party, you'll be the first. Shut up and don't scratch up that pretty little face of yours." The spirit said as he stared at Fiona who bit her bottom lip trying to break free just as one of the walls busted open and flashlights flickered around the place.

"FIONA!" Spruce called out seeing her just as Dean fired his rock salt gun at the spirit. Spruce ran over to Fiona's side to unbind her ropes as Dean did for Sam.

"Are you okay, Fiona?" Spruce asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fiona replied as she noticed Spruce who found Corbett at the end of the table.

"Oh no..Corbett." Spruce stated as Dean walked over to Fiona.

"Fi, you okay?" Dean asked seeing her watching Spruce.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Fiona stated feeling a pain of guilt for Spruce.

"Where are the others?" She asked suddenly as Sam walked up to her and Dean.

"They were blocked off by the spirit, we got separated." Dean explained.

"Come on let's go." Dean added shortly as he began walking towards the way they came in with Sam following. Fiona didn't follow them, because she walked over to Spruce and grabbed onto his shoulder in a sympathic friendly way.

"Come on, Spruce. Everything will be okay." She stated grabbing Sam and Dean's attention as her and Spruce began to follow them.

After walking in silence, Spruce asked.

"What's with this guy anyway?"

"He was lonely." Sam stated.

"Like Norman Bates, and bates grandma lonely." Fiona added as Spruce smiled at her warmly.

"Yeah, he threw himself a birthday party with the bodies from the morgue. At midnight, he sealed them in a bomb shelter and went upstairs."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"He told me." Sam stated simply as he pressed his hand to his eye.

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked still holding onto Fiona as he watched Dean unload his gun.

Dean looked up and after seeing Spruce's position he answered, "It's rock salt."

"Spruce, I think your good to walk on your own now." Fiona stated as Sam and Dean began hitting the wall with their guns.

"I don't think I can make it on my own, Fiona. Your so brave." Spruce stated causing Fiona to biter her lip to keep from smiling, as she looked up to see Dean staring at her and Spruce just as he said.

"Spruce, you do realize I'm armed right now." Dean stated causing Spruce to stand up on his own leaving Fiona baffled as to what went on between Spruce and Dean.

"You guys something's coming my camera is getting messed up again." Spruce stated just as he was shoved to the floor and picked up. Fiona grabbed her gun and began running into the room where her and Sam were kept as she shot the spirit dead in the back causing him to burst into the air and disappear for a while.

"Phew, bastard really makes ya run." Fiona muttered as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Uh, guys."

"Gah!" Dean exclaimed causing Fiona and Sam to turn around to find him flying across the room.

Sam went to dodge for him, but he was shoved against the wall as well. Fiona went to fire her gun by realized it was unloaded as she was shoved along the wall as well.

"Really.bad..This is really bad." Spruce stated seeing he was the only one standing and the spirit was right in front of him. Spruce then noticed someone was standing behind the spirit, causing him to look in that direction.

"Corbett?" He asked just as Corbett ran and tackled the spirit causing a bright light to burst throughout the room waking the three up.

"Guys? Fiona? Are you alright?" Spruce asked running over to Fiona's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fiona stated standing up at Spruce grabbed her along and asked Dean and Sam if they were all right also, only to be answered by Dean shoving his hand in the lens.

"Dude this is a 500 dollar camera!" Spruce exclaimed trying to wipe of the lens.

"Spruce?" Harry asked walking into the room.

"Harry! Ed! Maggie! Are you guys all right? You should have seen it, Corbett came back and helped us."

"See Ed, we told you, you did the right thing." Harry stated patting his friend on the back.

"Do what?" Spruce asked as Sam and Ed began walking out of the house through a boarded up door. With Dean following as well as everyone else.

Fiona watched as Sam handed over their numbers, and realized that she was being taped as she turned towards Spruce.

"Spruce, stop filming me." She stated with a small smile as he slowly dropped the camera.

"Listen you're a good friend Spruce, a very good friend which any girl would be lucky to have as a boyfriend." Fiona stated with a smile as Spruce leaned against the side of the house.

'Who knows, maybe this isn't the last time we'll see each other." Fiona stated as she went in to give him a kiss on the cheek just as Spruce turned and tricked her giving her a full kiss on the lips as he pressed his hands against her face.

"SPRUCE!" Fiona exclaimed as she pushed herself off him causing Dean and Sam to turn around. She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Spruce asked sheepishly and bashfully as Fiona turned around and began walking.

"I'm sorry! But can I get your number in case we have any trouble later down the road?" Spruce asked as Fiona stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the scene in front of her.

"Dean!" She exclaimed causing Dean and Sam to turn around to find a woman scrambling around in the back of Dean's car.

Sam went to make a quick dash and shoved her to the ground, with a sidetackle.

"Sam Winchester? Agressive? This is new." The voice asked causing Sam to pin the woman to the ground as Fiona walked over.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?" Dean asked angrily as he walked towards his trunk to notice if anything was missing.

"Aw, calm down the mean old baddie didn't steal any of your crap." The voice stated once again causing Fiona to stare at the woman with an eyebrow raised.

"Trillian? What the hell are you doing here?" Fiona asked noticing the Ghostfacers gathering around.

"You two know eachother?" Dean asked causing Fiona to nodd slowly as Sam loosened his grip on her arms.

"Tough grip there, Sammy boy, pin down girls often?" The voice belonging to the woman known as Trillian asked with a smirk.

"How do you know us?" Sam asked quickly wanting to know who she is.

"Let's just say you and your brother are the hottest gossip topic around." Trillian answered as her eyes quickly flashed a bright firey red color and soon faded to dull blackness causing Sam to pin her down harder.

"Oh...fiesty." Trillian stated as Dean quickly reached into his backpocket, which was noticed by Trillian.

"Watch it..Dean. You wouldn't want to hurt the one person who can help you guys would you?" Trillian asked causing sam to glance back towards Dean and Fiona.


	7. No rest for the wicked

Chapter7:

(A/N: I just wanted to let you know that, in this chapter, it fast forwards towards the last episode because I really wanted to get that out before the new season begins. I hope everyone likes it, I worked really hard on this to get it out. Please review!! I'm so excited for season 4!!Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by this weekend!)

Chapter7:

"What do you mean you can help?" Dean asked, his tone giving way at the mass amounts of annoyance and anger that was festering in his chest. Ruby had said the same thing..And that'd be a damn lie his brother had yet to figure out.

Both of the Winchesters stood staring at Trillian waiting for some sort of answer. Contemplating if they should trust this girl or not. Meanwhile, Fiona was leaning against the red striped wallpaper in the hotel room they were staying in, staring at the wall adjacent to her.

"An eye for an eye, without all the bloodshed. I give you what you want you give me what I want." Trillian stated in a bored tone while stealing a quick glance towards Sam who was standing there looking skeptical as he stared at Trillian.

"Which would be?" Sam asked becoming suddenly interested hearing this proposal.

"You guys, I'm assuming want the colt back, am I correct?" Trillian asked as she scanned over each of the boys and finally landing on Fiona.

"What do you want Trillian?" Fiona asked angrily as Trillian's attention was taken by Fiona's sudden outburst.

"I think you know what it is, Colt." Trillian stated as she walked around in the trap that the boys set for her.

Walking towards the trap, Fiona stopped an inch away from the outline of it and stared at Trillian.

"Right, the knife. But first I want some questions answered." Fiona demanded as she walked around the outlined trap, while Trillian stood in the middle with her hands on her hips, waiting.

"Go ahead, it's not like I have any other choice but to answer." Trillian replied as she glanced up towards the trap.

"What you'd do trail us? Stalk us? Please, inform me with how you came to know where we were, because the last I remember was seeing you lying in a ditch, and that was some years ago." Fiona asked as she stood with her hands on her hips, staring coldly towards Trillian.

"From what I can remember, the last person who got a real _taste_ of you was Lysander." Trillian mocked as she strode around in a circle smirking.

Sam confused, looked towards Fiona. Baffled by the fact that Fiona knew this Trillian, lead Sam to think that Fiona was hiding more than just being a guardian. Glancing towards Dean, he noticed Dean's lip began to curl as his eyes darted towards Fiona. Sam was hesitant to see if Dean would say anything about what Trillian just said.

Taking a deep breath, Fiona stared at Trillian as she opened her mouth to ask, "Ly-Lysander? Your working with Lysander?"

Trillian stopped in front of Fiona and smirked seeing her angry, becoming suddenly interested in her nails, Trillian replied, "I was working with Lysander. Let's just say he can easily remember your scent."

"Who's Lysander?" Dean demanded getting sick and tired of being out of the loop, Sam took a step forward as Trillian turned around to face them.

As Trillian eyed Sam up and down she began to say, "That's right you don-

"That's enough! Trillian, we'll think about what you said overnight, we'll let you know in the mourning." Fiona interrupted as she left the room with Dean and Sam and following after her. Sam being the last one to leave the room took one last look at Trillian before he closed the door on her.

Fiona walked over to the other bedroom and closed the door behind her, not wanting to have an audience.

Glancing around the ocean blue painted walls, She walked over towards the bed with pink sheets and unzipped her duffle bag. Taking a deep breath as she slipped out of her pants while brushing over the fresh cuts, she slipped into her gray sweatpants. She then slipped off her black tee shirt and rummaged in her duffle bag while wearing a black sports bra and looking for a cami to wear. Just as she began to unzip one of the zipper pockets in the suitcase, her door swung open and was quickly slammed startling her and causing her to jump as she turned around.

"Lysander? What kind of parents would name their kid Lysander?" A familiar voice asked as Fiona stood there staring at Dean.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked causing Dean to finally look up towards Fiona. After looking Fiona up and down, Dean asked, "Who is this Lysander?"

"A person." Fiona stated as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and walked towards the bathroom while Dean stood in the bedroom watching her.

"No shit, Sherlock. But what does he have to do with you?" Dean asked angrily as She began to brush her teeth.

Meanwhile….

"Why do you want the knife?" Sam asked walking into the room that Trillian was kept in. Trillian being surprised looked up to see Sam sitting in a chair leaning forward.

"Ruby, that little thief stole it from me. I want what is rightfully mine." Trillian explained shortly as she stared back towards Sam.

"Why should we trust you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow, trying to be cautious.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because at one time, Fiona trusted me. And what could ever make a guardian trust a half-demon like me?" Trillian asked with a smirk playing on her lips causing Sam to lean closer.

"You know about Fiona?" Sam asked curiously.

"You could say that we've had altercations." Trillian explained wisely, not wanting to give every detail away just yet.

"Alright, so who's this Lysander?" Sam asked causing Trillian to stare at him intently.

Back to Dean and Fiona….

"He's the one you left me for! Where does he live?" Dean asked angrily as Fiona leaned into the threshold watching Dean.

"He's not the one I left you for." Fiona muttered through a mouth full of toothpaste as she leaned back towards the sink to spit it out.

"Where does he live?" Dean asked not hearing what she just said, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I said he wasn't the one I left you for." Fiona stated as she stood in front of Dean.

"Okay, so you slept with him after you left me?"

In a swift movement, the slapping of skin broke the icy silence in those 5 seconds as Dean's head was jerked to the side.

Fiona lowered her hand after slapping Dean's cheek, angered by the fact that he assumed she would sleep with anyone.

"I'm not one of your sluts Dean." Fiona stated icily as she walked back into the bathroom.

"You did sleep with him!" Dean exclaimed as he followed her, knowing he angered her.

"So that's what that Trillian meant, when she said he got a real _taste_ of you, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"That's not exactly what she meant." Fiona muttered quietly, hoping that Dean didn't hear her. But Lady Luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Then what did she mean?" Dean asked walking into the bathroom and stood behind Fiona in front of the mirror.

Glancing up towards Dean, Fiona quickly looked back down.

"I want the truth, Fiona I'm tired of your bullshit." Dean stated harshly but quietly, as Fiona swiftly tilted her head towards the right, as her hair fell off of her neck revealing a small red bruise under her jawbone.

It wasn't even 5 seconds and Dean was already walking towards the bedroom door to leave the room.

"I don't care how I'll get it out of that bitch, she's going to tell me where that Lysander son of a bitch lives and he'll-

"Dean! Stop!" Fiona stated running towards him realizing what he was doing as she placed her hand on the doorknob over his causing him to look at her.

"You're just going to let him get away with that and live happily ever after in his life?" Dean asked angrily as Fiona sighed deeply pulling his hand off the doorknob.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dean muttered through his teeth as Fiona stared at him biting her bottom lip, walking over towards her bed and sitting down.

"See, that's kind of impossible." Fiona explained shortly causing Dean to jerk his head around towards Fiona

"Dean, Lysander is well already dead." Fiona stated as Dean walked over towards her not lifting his gaze off of her.

"Dead?" He asked.

Back to Sam and Trillian.

"She dated a vampire?" Sam asked astonished by Fiona's relationships.

"Yeah, so that's how I tracked you guys. Who knew vampires, still hold onto certain scents." Trillian stated with a small laugh.

"But, anyways I can help you guys get the colt with Lysander also. You see he's been tracking your good ol' friend Bela for awhile, but she seems to know her way with vampires." Trillian explained. Hearing that, Sam darted out of the room leaving Trillian in her little area.

"Hey! You could at least let me out! I have a soul somewhat! I'm not all demon!" Trillian exclaimed seeing him dart out of the room.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Trillian exclaimed to no one, but hoped someone would hear her.

Back to Fiona and Dean's conversation,

"He's a vampire, Dean." Fiona stated causing Dean to give her a double take.

"You and a vampire?" Dean asked trying to understand what was going on while making a disgusting face. Fiona just sat there and commented, "You said no bullshit."

"You guys!" Sam exclaimed opening the door.

"Trillian said she can get us the colt by Lysander's help. Lysander can scent people really well, as shown by Trillian finding us with his help. Lysander has hunted Bela before, so he knows her scent. We could use him to scent her out for us, so we can get the colt back.' Sam explained causing Dean to wince hearing the name of Lysander, and picturing a vampire all over his ex-girlfriend.

"Enough, Enough!" Dean exclaimed causing Sam to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at Fiona who was sitting on the bed giving a sheepish smile.

"We'll sleep on it and decide in the morning." Dean stated walking out of the room.

"So, I'm guessing you get the couch?" Sam asked causing Dean to turn around and walk back into the bedroom.

"I don't want to deal with that half demon-whatever, you watch her." Dean stated closing the door on Sam as he turned and found Fiona sitting on the bed.

"Oh no." Fiona muttered tiredly as she walked towards the left side of the bed.

"Dean. You can not pass this line." Fiona stated as she traced her finger down the center of the bed.

"Okayy." He drawled. "But I'm known to break rules- even in my sleep." Dean added shortly as he walked to his side of the bed.

"Well in case you do, just picture me as Sam." Fiona stated with a smile causing Dean to frown with disgust yet again as he climbed into bed just as Fiona turned the lights off.

Meanwhile.

"So how's the sleeping arrangements going?" Trillian asked watching Sam pull a blanket over himself on the couch. Sam only looked up to give a small smile before falling back down on the rock like couch, staring at the ceiling.

"A tisket, a tasket, a green and yellow basket," Trillian sang but stopped with a pause and then added, "that's full of never spoiling twinkies."

Sam being annoyed, sat up and turned towards Trillian and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Twinkies never spoil and they are man made's greatest invention. By the way, do you have any?"

"No. But I would like to sleep. Let's try that." Sam stated exasperatedly as he lay back down on the couch.

"Whoa! Your moving a little too fast for me, let's keep it cordial please!" Trillian stated loudly.

Sitting up, with his back towards her gritting his teeth. Sam asked, "Oh my god, would you shut up?"

Back in Dean and Fiona's room-

Dean woke up to a forceful kick into his leg, causing him to turn towards Fiona, saying "Hey if you really want to..Then by all means-."

Dean stopped mid-sentence realizing Fiona was squirming around in her sleep, her face was scrunched up as she flopped towards him still squirming.

"Fi!" Dean exclaimed trying to wake her up.

"Help!" A blood covered Dean screamed out, trying to get someone's attention. Fiona stood by and watched, opening her mouth she called out for Dean telling him that she was there, but there was no voice. Watching him struggle in the web, caused Fiona to try and reach out to him, but once again nothing happened.

"Somebody help me!" He screamed once again while struggling in the dark and horrible place as lightning began to strike forcefully. Fiona could feel the tears stroll down her cheek seeing Dean like this. Once again she attempted to try and get his attention. She screamed till her throat was sore, but no sound came out.

"SAM! FI!" Dean exclaimed just as Fiona felt a strong hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Fi!"

"Fi!" The voice called again.

"Fi!" Dean exclaimed shaking her, causing her to sit up.

"You're crying." Dean stated seeing her confused face as she glanced around the room.

"Must have had a nightmare." He muttered as she climbed out of bed and walked out of the room, leaving Dean sitting in bed alone.

Walking past Sam's sleeping form, Fiona walked into the kitchen and placed her hands on the counter, leaning over the sink as her hair fell against her face.

What the hell was that? She asked herself mentally, as she turned the faucet on cold water. Cupping her hands under the running water, she then splashed the cold water onto her face.

It was just a nightmare, doesn't mean anything. Fiona reassured herself as she turned the faucet off and turned around staring at Sam. Not wanting to go back to sleep Fiona glanced up at the clock, reading 1:00 A.M. Walking back into her and Dean's room, she decided she might as well get a shower.

Just as she grabbed a towel off the dresser, she heard, "You alright?"

Turning around to find Dean standing behind her, she gave one of her best fake smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower and cool off." She answered walking past him towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked causing her to turn around just as she stepped through the threshold.

"Positive. Don't worry about me." She answered while closing the door behind her as she walked in.

At this moment in time, Dean had nothing to do but worry. He just wanted to make sure that when he died, his family would be all right.

Sam woke with a jump hearing a phone ringing, causing him to turn around and glance at Trillian who was curled up on the floor sleeping.

"Turn it off!" She called with her eyes still closed, causing Sam to lean over the table reaching for his phone.

"Hello?" He asked putting it to his ear waiting for a reply.

"Bobby, Hey. Yeah we're fine. What? That's great! So you think that we actually find her now? That's great, I'll let Dean know and we'll meet you later…Yeah, that's a good time….alright see you then…Thanks Bobby." Sam stated hanging up the phone while standing up.

"What's going on?" Trillian asked causing Sam to turn and stare at her.

"We can find Lillith now." Sam stated walking towards Dean and Fiona's room.

"That nasty bitch. You guys will definitely need my help now." Trillian stated as Sam ignored her and walked into the room.

Standing in front of the mirror, Fiona stared at her reflection. She stood there with a beige towel hugging her body as her mind kept wandering back towards the nightmare. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she quickly brushed her dirty blonde hair and tied it up into a ponytail. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard the bedroom door closing while noticing she now was the only person in the room.

Figuring Dean went to go and get something to eat, Fiona walked over towards her suitcase.

About five minutes later, Fiona walked out of the bedroom wearing her black converse with dark denim jeans and a royal blue tang top with a black pullover.

"Bobby found a way to find Lillith." Sam stated just as Dean closed a book that was lying on the table.

"Lillith?" Fiona asked as she passed Dean and sat on the other end of the table, while occasionally glancing behind Sam towards Trillian who at the moment was lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm telling you, you don't have to go meet that Bobby guy when you have me!" Trillian called out, causing Fiona to ignore her as Sam did a quick glance back towards her before facing his brother again.

"Right, what are we going to do about that thing?" Dean stated emphasizing thing.

"Well, do you trust her Fiona?" Sam asked grabbing Fiona's attention from her thoughts on the nightmare she had.

"Wait, what does it matter if Fiona trusts her?" Dean asked confused.

Glancing towards Trillian who was now staring at her, Fiona sighed as Trillian raised her eyebrow wanting to hear her answer.

"Yeah. I've worked with her before. Plus, if Bobby's plan ends up not working, at least we have a backup." Fiona stated quietly while glancing back towards Sam.

"Well, let's pack it up." Sam said as he began to walk over towards his laptop and other belongings sitting near the couch.

"Roadtrip!" Trillian exclaimed with a smile causing Sam to stop what he was doing and just stare at her.

"You better not double-cross us" Sam warned as he packed his belongings into his duffle bag.

"I always keep my word." Trillian stated as she walked towards the edge of the outlined trap.

After long grueling hours of driving in the car with Trillian occasionally throwing an insult or two towards Lillith, all of them were relieved from being crammed in a car when they arrived at Bobby's.

Walking inside, Fiona immediately began to set up a trap as Sam watched Trillian so she wouldn't escape while Dean was talking with Bobby.

After they set up the trap, Bobby led the three of them into a room where there was a giant table with a map and some sort of contraption.

"With the right name, and the right information there's nothing you can't find." Bobby stated as they all stared at the contraption.

"So what do you do?" Fiona asked as she began to inspect just as Bobby's had reached the top and adjusted the glass the ball.

Shooting a glance towards Fiona and then back at the map, he began to speak in Latin.

"Oh." Fiona said quietly as she glanced towards Dean, seeing him staring intently on the map along with Sam.

Watching the pendulum swing for a few seconds, it finally landed.

"New Harmony, Indiana. We have a winner." Bobby announced.

"Alright, let's go." Sam stated eager to save his brother.

"Hold on, hold on." Dean stated stopping Sam.

"What's the problem?" Fiona and Sam asked at the same time.

"We don't know if Lillth actually holds my deal, Even if we could get to Lillth we have no way to get her." Dean explained.

"Well, what would you propose we do?" Fiona asked as her anger began to rise inside of her resulting from Dean's stubbornness.

"Summon Ruby." Sam stated as he darted out of the room.

"What? No, she told you she could save me and that was a lie." Dean stated following his brother.

"Fine she's a liar but she still has that knife and, Trillian is after it."

"This is for her?" Dean asked gesturing towards Trillian who gave a small smirk.

"If you really want to save me, find another way." Dean stated shortly before walking out of the room leaving Sam, Fiona and Trillian standing there. Frustrated, Sam walked out of the room and back towards Bobby.

Glancing towards Trillian, Fiona demanded, "Stay."

"It's not like I can leave this!" Trillian exclaimed as Fiona walked out of the room leaving her there.

Walking towards the table where Dean was sitting, Fiona pulled out a chair and sat across from him just staring.

"We can do this." She reassured him, causing him to avert his attention towards her.

"There's no we, Fi. I'm going to die and that's it." Dean stated hotly.

"No you won't, because I won't let you." Fiona replied back annoyed at how easy he gave in.

Dean just stared at her intently. The two sat staring at each other in silence. It wasn't until Dean asked her a question, that the silence was broken.

"You going to miss me?" Dean asked quietly while still staring at her as she averted her gaze onto the book in front of him.

"No." She replied shortly causing Dean's eyebrows to furrow together.

"No. Because you're going to live. You'll get through this, you're strong. You'll live a long life, marry someone, have babies and tell them stories about how you saved lives. We'll still be friends by then and I'll remind your kids everyday about how strong their father was." Fiona stated with a small smile causing Dean to smile also.

"Dean your probably the strongest person I know, that's how I know you'll get through this. Nothing can break you." Fiona added as she walked around the table and leaned on the table to where she was level with Dean and also next to him.

"Remember the time, you go that?" Dean asked gesturing towards her protecting tattoo.

"Yeah." Fiona stated with a small laugh.

"I was so scared of the pain." She added shortly as she glanced at her tattoo.

"I had to hold you down because you were going to run straight out of there if I hadn't." Dean stated with a laugh as he grazed the tattoo with his finger.

"Once I saw that needle, man, I was going be out of there if you hadn't kissed me, which ended up being awkward because everyone else in that tattoo parlor just stared at us." Fiona stated laughing.

"But you got through it." Dean stated as he glanced towards Fiona who was staring at the tattoo still.

"True, true." She stated as she turned towards Dean resulting in her lips being smashed by Dean's, who quickly got out of his chair and pushed her back against the wall.

Emotions getting the best of her, Fiona didn't oblige as she pressed her hand against Dean's back and the other was rubbing the back of his head.

As Dean deepened the kiss, Fiona quickly pulled back as her mind began to gain control again. Dean then moved towards her neck causing Fiona to let out a small moan.

"Dean…." Fiona drawled out as she stared at the ceiling mentally kicking her.

"Hmm?" He asked while still kissing her neck; as his hand traveled to her lower back.

"Dean!" Fiona said realizing what was going on.

"Stop…stop.." Fiona begged quietly as Dean progressed onto her jaw line.

"Bitch where's my knife?!" Trillian exclaimed causing Dean to break away and jerk his head around as Fiona let out a deep sigh of relieve.

Brushing past Dean, Fiona walked into the room Trillian was in and saw Ruby standing in a trap with Sam facing her.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he heard Ruby say something about Sam being a ticking time bomb.

"This is how to save yourself you dumb spineless dick." Ruby stated as Dean bit his lip and did a quick turn before meeting Ruby's face with his fist.

"Dude if I wasn't in here, I would have so done that!" Trillian exclaimed watching as Dean and Ruby began to fight.

Just as Sam jumped in, he was quickly thrown back out by Ruby as Fiona stood next to Trillian watching.

"Bitch has a good upper hook." Trillian stated watching enthusiastically as Fiona ran for Ruby just as she kicked Dean causing her to fall to the ground, quickly getting back up on her feet Ruby did a fast low kick into Fiona's shins sending her falling to the ground, as she gave Dean another kick farther into another room.

"What are you grinning at?" Ruby asked seeing Dean smiling.

"Missing this?" He asked holding up the knife.

"He scores!" Trillian exclaimed seeing this while Fiona stood back up.

"I'll kill you son of a bitch!" Ruby exclaimed as she darted for Dean but was forced backwards by a trap.

"All brawn and no brains." Fiona stated as she walked around the trap and over towards Dean who began to walk away. Fiona walked over to help Sam up as Ruby asked, "Wait your just going to leave me here?"

"Let's go Sam, Fi." Dean stated watching Fiona cut Trillian free.

"Oh so you're just too stupid to live is that it?" Ruby asked as they began to ascend the stairs while Trillian leaned against the wall smirking at Ruby.

"Then fine, you deserve hell. I wish I could be there to see the flesh sizzle off your body." Ruby screamed as Trillian walked over towards her as her eyes lit a fiery red color, resulting the outline of the trap to suddenly ablaze.

Fiona followed Sam as he walked into the bathroom.

"Gah, that stings." Sam stated as he touched the fresh cut on his forehead causing Fiona to lift her hand to his cut as she felt her veins began to quicken in pulse.

"Listen Sam, I need to tell you something." Fiona stated as a tingling sensation erupted from Fiona's fingertips for a few seconds.

"What?" Sam asked just as Fiona dropped her hand causing Sam to look in the mirror to where his cut once was. Baffled by Fiona's help, he did a double take towards her before asking again, "What?"

"Listen during the night-

"What are you two doing in there?" Dean asked walking into the room with a gun already loaded.

"Nothing. Just helping with his cut." Fiona stated with a smile as she quickly left the two brothers and walked over towards Trillian.

"Please let me go down there and give her a real beat down." Trillian begged as she leaned against the door leading to the basement.

"Sorry, but I think the plan is for her to rot." Fiona replied causing Trillian to shrug her shoulders as she walked over and stood next to Fiona.

"Least I have my knife." Trillian said with a smile.

"You realize getting back into this uh, business isn't a smart thing for you to do. Considering, you're a target for all the demons and being with the Winchesters doesn't help." Trillian stated trying to be helpful.

"Yeah I realize that." Fiona replied shortly, as she walked out of the hotel room with her dufflebag.

Finding, Dean and Sam talking to Bobby Fiona quietly walked towards the end of the car hoping to hear what was going on.

"I'll be following behind you." Bobby stated walking away.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked causing Fiona to jump out of fright as she gave an annoyed sigh and placed her duffle bag in the trunk.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Fiona asked as she made her way around Trillian and into the back seat of the car.

"This coming from a person who eavesdrops." Trillian commented as she climbed in after Fiona.

"Why do I get stuck riding in the back with you?" Fiona asked as Sam and Dean climbed in and closed the doors behind him.

"You're the only one who trusts her." Dean answered he started the ignition and drove on down the road.

After three hours on the road, Fiona was leaning against the backside window staring at the passing trees, while Sam was sleeping as well as Trillian.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Fiona stated out of the blue causing Dean to glance at her in his rearview mirror.

"What?" Dean asked inquisitively as he sped on down the road.

"Silence." Fiona answered shortly as she began counting the trees they passed.

"Let's get some tunes then." Dean stated as he began to flip through the radio.

"I'm wanted dead or alive!" Dean sang along with Bon Jovi, causing Sam to jolt awake as he glared at the radio and then towards his brother.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dean stated as he kept on singing along. Fiona shook her head, catching Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked turning in the seat while stealing a quick glance towards Trillian who was knocked out at the moment.

"I'm more of a Steve Tyler kind of person." Fiona stated with a smile causing Sam to shake his head while asking, "After all these years you still think he's attractive?"

"Maybe." Fiona stated quietly as she turned to look back out the window causing Sam to laugh as he turned back around.

Just as Dean was about to say something sarcastic, a police siren began going off chasing them down the road causing Trillian to wake up.

"Great wakeup call there, Winchesters!" Trillian exclaimed in an annoyed and cranky tone as she glanced behind her to see the cop.

"Busted tail light." Dean muttered as he slowed down to a stop.

"License and registration." The officer stated as Dean handed them over.

"You do realize you have a busted tail light, Mr.. Hagar." The cop stated causing Fiona to muffle a laugh from Dean's fake license.

"Yes, yes sir. I've been meaning to take care of that." Dean stated as he jerked the car door open and jumped out and began punching the cop causing Fiona to lean forward as Sam climbed out.

"Dean what was that?" Fiona asked still in the backseat.

"He just killed a demon." Sam answered in shock as Trillian stared at the now dead cop as Fiona climbed out.

"We have to get rid of the body and car." She stated glancing between the two.

Dragging the body by his feet, Fiona couldn't help but say, "You think a policeman wouldn't be so fat with all the doughnuts because they are always so fit." Trillian laughed as she carried the dead man's hands as they walked over towards a bush.

"They commit alott of gluttony, believe me. Deadly sins, isn't a pretty thing." Trillian added as they threw him in the bushes while covering him up.

Walking back to the impala, Fiona noticed they were talking about Dean being able to see the demon. Not wanting to waste any time Fiona said, "Shouldn't we be going now? I mean it's getting late." Hearing this, Sam turned around and nodded his head agreeing with her.

"She's right, let's go." Sam stated as he walked over towards the car letting Trillian in first and then himself. Fiona followed Dean as he opened the door and just stared at her for a few seconds.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Trillian asked impatiently causing Dean to pull back the seat letting Fiona climb in first and then him.

After a half an hour of driving, Dean finally pulled up to a cul-de-sac as they began looking for the house.

"It's that one." Fiona stated recognizing the address. Following Dean, she climbed out and glanced to her left to find Sam and Trillian standing there.

"This way." Bobby stated leading them to an empty for sale house. Opening the door the five of them walked over towards the kitchen window and peered into the house.

"It's the little girl." Dean stated causing Fiona to give a small sigh as she feared for Dean's life.

"Her face is awful." He added as Trillian stood there motionless.

"Okay, let's go." Sam stated rushing everyone to get out.

"Wait!" Dean stated pulling on his brother, stopping him in his tracks.

"For what? To kill the rest of them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and us too, if we're not careful..See the mailman and Mr. Rogers?" Dean asked gesturing towards the two men.

"Demons." Trillian stated.

"Let's sneak in then." Sam stated.

"No." Dean obliged as Fiona bit her bottom lip, glancing around at every person in the room.

"Dean, she has to be stopped." Fiona stated causing Dean to glance down at her.

"Stay here." Dean stated causing Fiona, Sam, Bobby and Trillian to stare at him confused.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked causing Dean to stop and turn quickly while replying, "Just stay here." He demanded as he walked out of the door, with all four of them watching him move outside. Fiona watched as he walked in front of the mailman behind a bush and just stood there.

"Smart but stupid." Fiona muttered quietly realizing what he was doing.

"Come on let's go." Fiona stated as she walked out of the door.

"What? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Sam, still have that knife?" Fiona asked as Sam reached into his coat pocket while Trillian watched him.

"Yeah." Sam replied as Fiona grabbed his hand and began jogging behind the house.

"He's going to come around the corner with the mailman behind him, stab the mailman with this. I'll go and try to get Mr. Rogers." Fiona stated causing Sam to nod in understanding.

Fiona walked up to Mr. Rogers's front window and gave a small knock to grab his attention. Once she did, he stood up and began walking towards the front door. Just as he opened it, Fiona darted for a run towards his backyard. Glancing behind her, she noticed he was nowhere in sight, that was until she was shoved to the ground.

"Alright, playtime's over buddy." Fiona muttered trying to free herself from his weight as she did a back flip, and a high jump resulting in her standing behind him now.

"What are you waiting for? This is a best shot!" Fiona egged him on as he dodged for her causing her to run towards the sidewalk leading up towards the front lawn, Just as she passed the kitchen window she heard no more pounding footsteps. Turning around, she found Dean dragging away the old man as Sam stood there staring at the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Dean demanded as he stared at Fiona who was looking skeptical at this very moment.

"Uh, where's Trillian?" Fiona asked realizing she was nowhere in sight.

"You bitchass thief, think you can get away by taking my knife. What now you came to get it back? You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you, Revenge is sweet." The familiar voice of Trillian screamed, causing Dean, Fiona and Sam to run towards the house across the street where Trillian had Ruby pinned to the siding of the house.

"Give me the knife!" Ruby demanded as Trillian shoved her against the siding just as Sam walked off and grabbed Trillian pulling her off of Ruby.

"She doesn't have it." Sam stated causing Ruby to stare at him.

"Give it to me before either of you gets hurt." Ruby demanded again.

"No, don't. It's mine, you have no right. I'm onto you. Don't think you can fool everyone girl." Trillian exclaimed struggling to get out of Sam's hold on her.

"Uh, guys. We have company." Fiona stated as her spine began to have a stinging sensation causing her to glance around at the other houses.

"Let's go." Dean stated shoving everyone towards the bushes, as they began to run towards a house, which Sam happened to be picking the lock.

"Hurry up!" Trillian stated just as the sprinklers went off, causing the demons to scream out in pain as Sam opened the door letting everyone inside.

"Oh my god." Fiona stated as she quickly moved her hand to cover her mouth seeing the dead body on the floor.

"Let's go." Dean stated as he pushed her forward following Ruby who was following Sam. Trillian was in the back checking to see if anyone would jump them from behind.

Feeling footsteps, Trillian jerked her head around and quickly shoved the man towards the wall her hand covering his mouth.

"Sh…we're here to help." She stated causing Ruby to scoff.

"Shutup..I don't even want to begin with you." Trillian stated to Ruby before she turned her attention back towards the man.

"We're going to talk nice and quiet once she removes her hand." Dean stated causing the man to nod his head in agreement. Fiona, glancing around the rest of the house, seeing no one else, decided to make her way up stairs. She was determined to make sure Dean would live. Walking towards the first bedroom, she was shoved towards the side.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked staring at her as Dean gave her a frustrated look.

"Ruby." Sam stated beckoning for the room leaving Dean and Fiona out in the hall.

"Where's Trillian?" Fiona asked.

"Keeping watch for the other demons, what were you doing? I told you to stay with us, why do you keep leaving? Your going to get yourself killed you know that?" Dean asked angrily as he stared at her.

"I'm trying to help." Fiona stated in a harsh tone causing Dean's face to soften as he stared at her.

Not even a second later, Fiona felt her knees give out as she faltered to the floor, going limp. Seeing this Dean immediately bent down.

"Fi, Fi! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dean asked loudly.

"Something's not right…It's not Lillth." Fiona stated in a weak tone, causing Dean to look bewildered trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Go!" She demanded pushing Dean towards the bedroom.

Once she regained her composure, Fiona noticed Dean, Ruby and Sam walking out of the bedroom. Sam and Ruby trotted down the steps as Dean stopped by Fiona who cleared her throat.

"How'd you know that she-

"Dean, we need to talk." Fiona stated not wanting to hide anything else from Dean in case, something would happen to him.

"Yeah we do. I don't want you to help me. There's other people out there who needs saving more than me." Dean stated harshly as Fiona furrowed her eyebrows.

"But Dean-

"You guys!" Trillian called causing Dean to turn around and jog down the steps leaving Fiona frustrated as she followed soon after.

"What?" Fiona asked as she stopped on the last step, while looking out the front window noticing all of the other demons lined up.

"This isn't good." Trillian stated just as the clock struck midnight, causing Fiona to stare over towards Dean whose expression suddenly changed.

"Dean." Fiona stated as she heard dogs howling in the distance.

"Hellhounds." He stated glancing over towards Fiona who's light green eyes were now filled with tears. Trying to keep her eyes open, her eyes soon became blurry from not blinking. But she could make a small brown hairy figure over in the dining room area.

"Shit..Dean." Fiona stated walking closer towards Dean but was grabbed by Sam just as the hound darted causing Fiona to scream.

"Dean! RUN!" Dean skidded towards the hallway followed by Trillian, Sam, Ruby, and Fiona as they all ran into another room while Fiona closed the door behind them as she leaned her back against it while Dean, Ruby and Trillian all ran forward placing their hands on the doors using all of their strength to hold the doors shut. Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a brown bag as he walked over towards the door and poured the contents of the bag along the bottom of the doors. When he was finished he stared at Fiona, before making a run for the window.

"Give me the knife!" Ruby exclaimed causing Trillian to glance towards Sam.

"Don't! It's not Ruby!" She finally exclaimed causing Ruby to throw her across the room.

"Your right I'm not her. But I like it." Lillith stated as her eyes turned into a cloudy white color.

"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked as Lillith looked towards him and answered, "She was a very bad girl. Just like you Trillian."

Trillian shook her head, as she replied, "I was born with a soul. Unlike you, you evil little bitch."

"Well if it isn't Sam, I've been waiting to meet you." Lillith stated as she went over and kissed Sam while ignoring Trillian who now was biting her bottom lip. After she finished with Sam she glanced over towards Fiona.

"I'd never thought I'd meet you Fiona, I know so much about you. About you and Dean, you'd be a great addition." Lillith stated evilly as she threw Fiona across the room as her head slammed against the wall.

"Get him boys." Lillth stated as she opened the door letting the dogs run in.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as Trillian watched the dogs scramble about.

"De-DEAN!" Fiona exclaimed as she watched from the floor, him being dragged to the ground.

"STOP!" Sam exclaimed as Trillian's eyes scanned from Sam over towards Trillian and burned a fiery red color before she was thrown out the window by Lillith.

"Nice try Trillian." Lillith stated knowing what Trillian's plans were.

"NO!" Sam screamed watching his brother cry out in pain, as Fiona crawled along the floor behind the desk with a fresh cut on her head bleeding, coming to a stop inches away from Dean. She reached for his hand and pressed it against her mouth giving a small kiss.

"Dean, come on…stay with me." She did this hoping that something would work, hoping that she could help him in any possible way that she could.

"STOP IT!" Sam exclaimed watching his brother's face grow quickly to pale.

"Dean, come on…stay strong. I know you you're a fighter. You can do this." Fiona cried out as tears fell from her face and onto Dean's hand.

"NO!" Sam exclaimed watching his brother make one last cry of pain.

"Come on Dean, I love you, you can do this." Fiona cried out once again as she stared into his eyes, there was still a small bit of life left in them.

"YES!" Lillith cried out as she raised her hand, resulting in a bright blinding light, causing Sam to shield his eyes with Fiona. It wasn't until a few seconds later the light was gone, Sam seeing her still standing there reached for the knife.

"Back I say back!" She exclaimed putting her hand forward as Sam walked towards her saying, "I don't think so." right before he stabbed her. After watching the demon leave her body, Sam looked down to find Dean dead and Fiona still holding his hand sobbing silently.

"Sam I tried, I really tried." Fiona cried out watching Sam bend down on the ground next to her.

"Sam, I couldn't, I tried with every ounce of life in my body." She cried out as she shooked backing away from Dean's body.

"I'm so-sorry." Fiona cried out as she stood up, still shaking and backed out of the room.


	8. Risen

Chapter8:

(A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm surprised I got this one up this fast. But I'm trying right now to find pictures to fit the descriptions of each of my characters so you readers can get a good idea. Plus I've seen some really cool videos on youtube about Supernatural and I'd think it'd be cool to make a video to this story but I have no idea how as of yet. Lol. But anyways I'm rambling now, so I hope everyone likes this chapter.)

Chapter8: Risen.

It's been four months since Dean's death and it hasn't been easy for anyone. Sam became hostile towards Fiona and couldn't understand why she wasn't able to save Dean. He couldn't understand how she could let that even happen, so he told her he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Which caused the burden of Dean's death to grown even bigger as the guilt overcame her. Seeing the state she was in, Bobby decided to take her in letting her live with him, until he knew she was stable to live on her own again. Bobby could see Dean's death was eating her up inside, every night she would leave the house and wouldn't come back till 4 in the mourning.

It wasn't until Thursday mourning in September that Bobby realized how much weaker she had become and how much weight she had lost when she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" She asked solemnly referring the phone call she heard as she walked down the steps.

"No one." Bobby stated as he glanced up towards Fiona's sunken in face, noticing her eyes were bloodshot.

"Rough night?" He asked just as the phone began to ring again causing Fiona to remember her odd dream she had.

In which there was a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her, and a sharp loud ringing noise followed by glass shattering and breaking, which would cause Fiona to yelp in pain in her sleep as her skin was sliced open all over her back and her arms.

Seeing Bobby reach for the phone she wrapped her hands around her long sleeved shirt as a she felt a sudden breeze blow throughout the room.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked angrily into the phone as he glanced back towards Fiona and turned suddenly not wanting her to hear the conversation.

"This ain't funny, call again and I'll kill ya." Bobby stated before hanging up and turning back around towards Fiona who looked at him curiously and sadly at the same time.

"Stupid pranksters." Bobby muttered as he walked briskly past her towards the counter picking up his cup of coffee.

"I think I'm going to go and take a shower." Fiona stated shortly as she walked over towards the steps.

"Alright." Bobby stated watching her ascend the steps. He was glad he answered the phone instead of Fiona because he was afraid as to how she would react to it. After all he did know of they're past, and of her predicament. She probably would of taken it to the extreme after hearing Dean's voice on the phone since her abilities have gone haywire ever since his death.

About 30 minutes later, Bobby was surprised when he heard a knocking on the front door, causing him to walk away from the gun he was cleaning and over towards the door. Opening it, he just stood there in shock seeing who it was.

"Surprise." The voice breathed out heavily.

"I don't -" Bobby began.

"Yeah, me neither. But here I am" Dean stated walking into the house glancing around at everything as Bobby picked up one of Fiona's knives and went to strike at Dean but was quickly blocked.

"Bobby!" Dean called out causing him to only be punched in the face and shoved off to the side.

"BOBBY It's me!" Dean called out again.

"My ass." Bobby stated as he walked over towards Dean still holding the knife.

"Whoa, whoa wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after wife got possessed and you're the closest thing I have to a father!" Dean exclaimed warily as he stood behind a chair in the kitchen.

"Bobby, it's me." Dean stated seeing Bobby's face expression change, as he walked over towards Dean shoving the chair towards the side as he lifted his hand to touch Dean's shoulder only to find Dean smiling, causing Bobby to strike at him again.

"Whoa!" Dean called out ducking from Bobby.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean exclaimed.

"Bobby, is everything okay?" Fiona asked quizzically and worriedly as she shuffled downstairs as quickly as she could, only wearing a long dark gray towel wrapped around her body, with her hair-dripping wet.

Hearing this, Bobby looked over towards the living room and quickly back at Dean, noticing how quickly he jerked his head to the sound of that voice and the expression on his face.

"Fi?!" Dean called walking into the living room with Bobby following. Stopping on the dark red carpet Dean's face became brighter seeing Fiona's eyes staring back at him as she stood on the bottom step.

"It's me, Dean." Dean stated realizing she was standing there in shock, and not noticing her reach behind the coat rack pulling out a sharp silver glistening knife. Walking motionlessly towards Dean she did a quick right turn and shoved him against the wall while threatening him with her knife.

"FI!" Bobby and Dean called out at the same time, just as Dean wrapped his right arm around her waist to hold her, as he stole the knife out of her left hand and threw on the ground, pushing her left arm down to her side, wrapping his other arm around her; keeping her from moving.

It wasn't until he stared her in the face, and held her in his arms that realized what his death caused for her. He noticed how much weaker her strength had become and he could easily pin her to the floor without a struggle unlike before.

"Dean is dead." She said coldly with as her gaze looked blank.

"It's really me." Dean stated, as Bobby watched her reaction towards Dean and Dean's towards her.

"Dean is dead!" She repeated more forcefully this time as her foot scrambled around trying to find the knife that Dean threw on the ground, seeing this Bobby quickly interjected them.

"It really is him, Fiona." Bobby commented causing Fiona to suddenly turn away from Dean and avert her eyes towards Bobby.

"For all we know, he could be a shapeshifter." She stated angrily with hatred in her voice.

"He isn't, now go get dressed. I'll handle this." Bobby demanded causing Fiona to turn back towards Dean sharply and stare him.

Dean couldn't help but stare back at her, noticing how much his death affected her, it's like her whole personality changed. She wasn't the same Fiona, her eyes didn't light up seeing him like they used to. They were just cold.

"Now!" Bobby demanded a second time, causing Fiona who was holding the knife with it's point towards the ground to drop slowly, as it landed the end of the knife broke through the wooden floor leaving it stand straight up as she turned away and walked up the steps. Glancing down towards the floor, Dean noticed the knife standing straight up, leaning down to pick it up; he had to give it a good tug to set it free.

"That's impossible." Dean stated referring to how Fiona dropped the knife and how hard it struck the floor, while seeing the hole it left.

"From what I see now, nothing is impossible." Bobby stated referring to Dean's death.

"How did you bust out?" Bobby asked staring straight at Dean.  
"I don't know, I just woke up in a-." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence because his mouth was now wet with holy water, from Bobby throwing it on him. Turning to the side, Dean slowly spit the water out of his mouth.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." Dean stated shortly.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful" Bobby said meekly with a shrug.

"That don't make a lick of sense." Bobby stated walking into the other room with Dean following; referring to what Dean told him.

"You're preaching to the choir." Dean stated drying himself off with a towel.

"Your chest was ripped, your insides were hanging out and you've been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of hell." Bobby exclaimed.  
"I know, I should look like a thriller reject." Dean stated.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked quizitively, causing Dean to stare at the floor trying to remember.

"Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy and then lights out, and then I come to six feet under, that's it." Dean answered quickly, seeing the liquor bottles lying everywhere.

Upstairs, Fiona couldn't believe what she saw. It couldn't be, Dean was dead in the ground. With all the attempts she did on everything about raising the dead. Nothing worked, so who could of done it?

She still didn't believe it was him; she wasn't going to let her guard down either. Changing into her gray wife beater and black pants, she took look at herself in the mirror noticing how loosely her clothes hung on her body. Not wanting to see her appearance anymore she quickly walked out of the room furiously as the mirror suddenly bursted into tiny pieces.

Walking towards the closet she grabbed all of her fighting weapons that she figured she would need, just in case of anything. Just as she reached for a bottle of holy water she heard Bobby say, "Like I said, last few months ain't been all that easy."

"These Fi's?" Dean asked causing Fiona to drop her hand with the bottle in her grip.

"No, you know when she's upset she takes her anger out on others." Bobby answered quietly, but still audible to Fiona.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied as Fiona descended the stairs, catching his stare.

Avoiding his gaze, Fiona walked slowly over towards Bobby and asked, "What are we doing?" with a duffle bag hanging on her shoulder in cause they would go somewhere overnight.

Bobby hesitated before saying anything causing Dean to answer for him.

"We're going to find Sam."

Hearing this, Fiona bit her bottom lip. She hasn't talked to Sam in four months; she didn't think she would be able to face him after what he said to her.

"In Pontiac, Illinois." Dean stated seeing what the site he was on brought up.

"Hell of a coincidence." Dean stated glancing up at Bobby, and slowly moving his gaze over to Fiona.

"Well then, let's go." Bobby stated causing Fiona to stand there as Dean stood up and walked past her brushing her arm, Bobby just leaned towards her and said, "We need you."

Realizing that she had to do this, she just walked out the front door passing Dean and over towards Bobby's car waiting for the other two as she climbed into the back seat.

Staring at the door, Fiona's heart was telling her that she was making a mistake going along with them, knowing that her emotions would cause trouble. But her mind was saying, that she had to go to protect the boys to make sure everything was okay and to make things right with Sam.

Seeing the door open and Dean walk out, she tried to turn away but couldn't when Dean caught her watching. As he walked closer she suddenly turned away as Bobby climbed inside the car closing the door after him.

On the drive down, Fiona stared out the window into the night as Bobby and Dean talked about Sam and what he was doing. Not paying attention towards the conversation, Fiona's eyes drifted over towards the side mirror, as she watched Dean she couldn't help but ponder over Dean's uprising. After seconds, of staring Fiona realized Dean's gaze on her causing her to stare into the other direction. Seeing this Dean gave a small sigh.

As the car came to a stop, Fiona glanced around seeing the giant neon sign, which read "Astoria Hotel." Climbing out of the back seat Fiona closed the door behind her and followed Dean and Bobby inside.

Glancing around at the different rooms, she noticed the doors had hearts on them as she walked down the long hallway until they stooped at room 107.

As Dean knocked on the door, the three of them waited a few seconds for an answer.

They were surprised to find a girl in a white wife beater, with long black hair asking, "So where is it?"

Glancing around the hallway, Dean asked. "Where's what?" Fiona eyeing the woman instantly knew who she was, as she stared at Fiona.

"The pizza?" She asked curiously.

"Cut the bullshit, where's Sam?" Fiona asked causing the woman to raise her eyebrow and smirk as Bobby said

"Sorry, I think we have the wrong room." Just as they all heard a familiar voice asking, "Is-." But he didn't get to finish his question when he saw who was standing at the door.

Fiona watched as Sam's lip quivered slightly.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean stated as Sam began to breathe harder and harder every second as if he was going to attack. Dean slowly walked into the room with Bobby and Fiona following behind. Seeing this Sam instantly pulled out a knife and shoved Dean against the wall as Bobby dodged to reach for Sam pulling him back from Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam called out in anger.

"Like you didn't do this." Dean stated as Fiona stood against the wall.

"Do what?" Sam called out as Bobby kept holding Sam back.

"Sam, it's him." Fiona stated quietly grabbing Sam's attention and Dean's as well.

"I've been through this already, it's really him!" Bobby stated as he grip became harder on Sam.

"But-."

"I know, I look fantastic." Dean interrupted Sam, as Sam's breathing became calmer and calmer now as he gave Dean a hug who gave one back. Finally they broke apart as Fiona stood there watching, she noticed the girl in the corner watching them.

"So are you two like together?" She asked.

"What? No, he's my brother." Sam replied as Dean stared at the girl quirkily.

"Oh, got it I guess. Look I should probably go." She said staring at Sam.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam apologized as Dean just watched the girl walk across the room.

"Let me help you get your things." Fiona stated as she followed the girl into the other room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fiona asked once they were out of earshot of the boys, causing the girl to turn around after slipping on her blue-checkered dress.

"And I thought you wouldn't notice who I was. After he realized you couldn't do a thing, he decided to come for my help. Looks like good doesn't triumph evil all the time." The girl stated in a harsh tone as she grabbed her bag.

"This isn't over." Fiona warned as she followed the girl out of the room and over towards the door, finding Sam now wearing a white shirt as he walked towards the front door to let her out.

"So call me." The girl said as she turned around to Sam who was leaning against the open door.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing Kathy." Sam stated seeing her face suddenly frown.

"It's Krissy." The girl stated sadly as Dean shook his head at his brother's forgetfulness.

"Right." Sam replied as the girl turned to leave away, causing Sam to close the door after her. Turning around he found Dean leaning against the dresser, Bobby in the corner and Fiona standing next to the window.

"So tell me what'd it cost?" Dean asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The girl?" Sam asked with a scoff and shortly added, "I don't pay Dean."

"Not funny Sam, to bring me back." Dean said harshly wanting to the point.

"What'd it cost? Your soul or something worse?" Dean asked.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby interjected as Sam stole a quick look towards Fiona.

"Well I didn't." Sam stated just as Dean replied, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Sam stated

"Are you some demon's bitchboy now?" Dean asked walking towards Sam causing him to stand up.

"Look, Dean I wish I had done it." Sam stated as Dean reached for his collar saying, "There's no other way this could have gone down. Tell the truth!"

"I tried everything, that's the truth, I tried opening the devil's gate, hell I tried to bargain Dean but no demon would deal alright?" Sam asked in an angry manner causing Fiona to stare at him as he stared back at her.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me, did you even bother asking Fiona if she did it?" Sam asked bringing Fiona into this. Causing her expression to go from solemn to shocked.

"Sam." Bobby muttered as Dean turned towards Fiona.

"Did you?" Fiona just stared at Dean not answering his question.

"I have to use the restroom." Fiona stated wanting to avoid the situation she was in and she made a beeline towards the bathroom with Dean trailing her.

Just as she was shutting the door, a strong force pushed the door back causing her to look up to see Dean walk into the bathroom causing her to backup into the shower as he closed the door behind him.

"What's with you?" Dean demanded as he stared her down while she stood up and leaned against the sink.

Staring at the floor, she really didn't want to face him.

"Answer me!" Dean exclaimed as his hands sat next to both sides of her waist, resting on the sink.

"Did you do it?" Dean asked harshly as she finally gained the courage to stare at him.

"No. I didn't!" Fiona replied shortly turning to leave, but was stopped when she felt Dean's grip on her arm.

"Then why are you like this?" He asked pushing her chin, so he could see her face.

"Like what?" She asked harshly avoiding his longing gaze.

"Like a cold hard-ass bitch. You don't even look me in the eye, hell it's like you'd rather me be six feet under still." Dean answered after a long pause; Fiona figured she might as well break the ice, so there wouldn't be the awkwardness.

"Cause it kills me Dean!" Fiona exclaimed causing Dean's hand to release her arm. Watching her, Dean waited for her to go on.

"It killed me watching you be attacked and knowing there was nothing I could to stop it. It killed me knowing you were in hell rotting. It kills me knowing that someone was able to bring you back and that someone wasn't me!" Fiona screamed catching Dean off guard as she turned her back towards him and rested her hands on the sink as she dropped her head.

Meanwhile Bobby and Sam were sitting in the next room on the small sofa, Sam glancing over to Bobby asked, "So it wasn't her?"

"Appears so." Bobby answered after he and Sam just heard Fiona's answer to Dean.

"So she told you?" Sam asked referring to her well, duty.

"Yeah." Bobby answered.

"It hit her pretty hard. She was out every night until four in the mourning. Her abilities have been haywire. Hell she defied gravity with a knife in front of your brother today." Sam raised his eyebrow hearing this and quickly replied, "I noticed, she looks different."

Not knowing what to say, Dean just stared at Fiona's back and noticed the scars and cuts all across her bare shoulders.

"What is this?" He asked as his fingers trailed over one of the scars.

"It's a scar, Dean." Fiona muttered shortly turning around to face him.

"No shit, what'd you get it from?" He asked trying to look her in the eyes.

"I was out in the dark one night and I fell onto a sheet of broken glass." Fiona replied shortly not wanting to go into full detail.

"Oh." Dean said quietly as he watched Fiona walk out of the bathroom. Walking into the other room she felt eyes on her causing her to look at both Sam and Bobby.

"She didn't do it." Dean stated walking into the room behind her.

"Leaves a sticky question, then." Bobby stated as he stared at Dean.

"If you neither of you did it, who did?" Dean asked as Fiona glanced around the room and suddenly said, "I'm going go outside and get some air." Giving a meek smile towards Bobby and the boys she did a quick turn and walked out of the hotel room.

Outside, Fiona was sitting on a curb staring up at the sky she shook her head from side to side as she thought. "What am I doing here?" Part of her truly did want to stay for Dean..And Sam. But the other part wanted her to leave knowing that nothing good will come out of this. After all, nothing good came out of it last time, which is what made her leave Dean and Sam in the first place. She just hoped it wouldn't turn out like it did before. She became more and more frustrated thinking it over if she should stay or if she should go, She became more frustrated and upset with herself knowing that some one else saved Dean when she was their only guardian. He was her responsibility and she failed. As she became more and more hard on herself, she didn't realize the bulb inside the street lamp busted open because of her until sparks started to fall down around her. Standing up and moving out of the way she walked farther down the sidewalk near the building.

"Let's go." Dean stated walking past her.

"Where are we going?" She asked seeing Sam and Bobby walk out also.

"See a psychic." Bobby answered walking over towards her and Sam.

"Oh, okay." Fiona stated quietly while giving a quick glance over towards the lamp as Sam walked with Dean over towards the impala.

"Coming Fi?" Dean asked using Fiona's nickname, which she dreaded right now with how awkward everything was between them.

"Um, I'll think I'll go with Bobby." Fiona stated walking over towards the passenger's side of Bobby's car as Dean stared at her while Sam got into the impala.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked confused.

"Yeah, they're brothers. They should do some brotherly bonding." Fiona stated already in the passenger seat leaving Dean to clench his jaw as he got into the impala.

Bobby being the leader was the first to drive off, glancing towards Fiona he couldn't help but ask, "Still haven't told him?"

Fiona being brought out of the thoughts looked over at Bobby.

"I just don't think now is the right time, I mean just 10 minutes ago I ended up blowing up a street lamp." Fiona answered as Bobby looked down the road ahead of him.

"Maybe that means you should tell me, you don't want to go without telling Dean and then he actually does die. You don't want to live through the regret of not telling him like you did." Bobby stated wisely grabbing Fiona's attention as she looked down at her black converse.

"Yeah, but I just don't know how he would react to it." Fiona stated glancing in the side mirror seeing Sam and Dean talking.


	9. Emotions

Chapter 9: Emotions

Chapter 9: Emotions.

(A/N: I'm like freaking butter on a roll coming out with these chapters like this!! but I guess it'll hold you guys over for this coming weekend because I'll be out of town visiting my uncle's farm.)

"So how do you know this psychic?" Fiona asked as she closed her eyes leaning on the seat.

"She helped me on trying to find the demon who possessed Karen." Bobby answered quietly as he took off down the exit.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up Bobby." Fiona stated as she turned towards him.

"It's okay, Fiona, it helped me overcome a lot of things." Bobby stated as he drove into a desolate town.

"A psychic in suburbia, you don't hear that everyday in soccer mom conversations." Fiona mumbled as she noticed the houses on the street all looked the same as Bobby pulled up to the one on the right corner.

Bobby smiled as he shifted to park and climbed out the car, "She'll help us out a lot." Bobby stated as Fiona climbed out also while glancing behind her towards Dean who was walking up along with Sam.

Walking up the white wooden steps, Fiona glanced around at all of the flowers as Bobby knocked on the door.

"Bobby!" A voice exclaimed belonging to a dark haired brunette, who hugged Bobby in an enthusiastic manner.

"Sam, Dean Fiona, this is Pamela Barnes best psychic in the state." Bobby explained as the woman did a quick glance over them, ending with her gaze upon Dean.

"Mm..Mm…Mm…Dean Winchester." Pamela said with a smile causing Fiona to clench her jaw seeing this.

"Out of the fire and back into the frying pan, huh?" She asked as Bobby and Fiona looked towards Dean, waiting for his reply.

"Makes you a rare individual." Pamela stated flirtatiously, causing Fiona to bite her bottom lip before saying, "Rare my ass. Dean Winchester is the most shallow man to ever grace your presence." Fiona stated causing the corners of Dean's lip to curl upwards into a small hidden smirk, knowing that this older woman was making her jealous.

"Well come on, in then." The woman stated as she turned around and walked into her house with Bobby following.

Dean shooting a quick glance over towards Fiona, who was standing there as Sam walked in stated, "Should warn a girl about your reputation." With that, Fiona walked inside the house leaving Dean walking in behind her still hiding his smirk.

Bobby glanced over towards the boys and Fiona as Pamela was kneeling on the ground getting something and explained, "She's going to do a séance. Try to summon the thing." Sam stared at the blanket on the table as Bobby closed the curtains, while Dean couldn't help but glance at her lower back; While Fiona watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked causing Fiona to turn towards Pamela, finding a tramp stamp on her. Shooting a glare towards Dean, she heard Pamela reply, "Well it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean stated causing Fiona's anger to rise to a boiling point inside of her, as she felt her pulse quicken just as the curtains were pulled back towards the side; leaving Bobby to turn towards Fiona who just rolled her eyes and walked over towards the curtains and helped him pull them back.

"Sorry about that." Fiona muttered angrily as Sam watched in bewilderment.

"Might be your gain." Pamela whispered seductively, as Sam glanced over towards Fiona seeing her clavicle bones and the muscle outline underneath her skin.

"Hey, Fiona want to uh, help me find my phone?" Sam asked seeing her anger.

"Your phone?" She asked angrily grabbing Dean's, Pamela's and Bobby's attention at the same time.

"Yeah, uh, I think I left it in my coat, which is on the coat rack." Sam explained pulling her out of the room and over towards the front door.

"You need to cool down."

"I AM..CALM!" She whispered harshly.

"Your abilities beg to differ, you need to get them under control." Sam stated as Fiona just breathed deeply.

"The sooner we get out of here the better." Fiona stated just as Dean walked up towards the two.

"Are you guys done?" He asked seeing the two standing there talking.

"Yeah." Sam replied as Fiona walked quickly past Dean giving him the cold shoulder catching his attention.

"What's that about?" Dean asked as he turned his attention back towards Sam.

"She's a woman Dean, they don't need reasons to be mad." Sam answered lying for Fiona as he watched her sit down on the chair near the table waiting impatiently.

Walking back into the room, Dean took a seat on Fiona's right and Sam on her left.

Dean kept occasionally glancing over towards Fiona who just sat there in the dark staring at the lit candles in front of her.

"Let's all take each other's hands." Pamela stated as Dean reached for Fiona's hand, who happened to be biting her lip at the time he grabbed it. Ignoring his glances, Fiona kept her eyes locked on the candles. Sam reaching for Fiona's hand leaned in close to her and said.

"Calm."

"Okay." Fiona mumbled as she watched Sam grab Bobby's hand and Bobby grab Pamela's hand, leaving Fiona to glare at Fiona waiting for her move.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela stated as she reached under the table.

"WHOA!" Dean stated causing Fiona to tighten her grip on Dean's hand.

"He didn't touch me there." Dean stated causing Pamela to laugh, and Fiona's eyes to squint hard as they quickly became a lighter tone then her average light green eyes as the candle in front of Pamela bursted into sparks around her face.

"Man you should be careful when you buy candles, you might want to check the warranty next time." Fiona stated as Sam and Bobby just stared at her.

"My mistake." Pamela apologized, as Fiona's grip was still hard on Dean's hand.

"Fi, you need to let go." Dean stated through his teeth, because of the sharp pain that was searing through his hand from her grip.

"Oh, okay." Fiona stated as she lightened her grip, watching Dean move his hand to remove his shirt as Pamela touched the hand mark on his shoulder, which Fiona eyed heavily.

"Okay." Pamela whispered as Dean slowly reached for Fiona's hand, which happened to be resting on her lap at the time. Caressing her knuckles he slowly brought her hand back onto the table top while still grasping it as he watched her blank expression.

"I invoke, conjure and command you to appear me before this circle." Pamela stated as Dean's grip tightened a little onto Fiona's hand as Pamela repeated it again. Feeling the sudden grip, Fiona glanced over to find Dean staring straight at her.

As she repeated it for the third time, Fiona didn't even try to shift her gaze, which surprised Dean. Going onto the fourth repetition of the incantation, the tv was suddenly turned onto a fuzzy station, which caught Dean's attention and Fiona's also.

"I invoke, conjure and command-." Pamela began but stopped mid-sentence as the table began to shake.

"Castiel?" Pamela asked grabbing Fiona's attention first and then Dean's.

"No, sorry Castiel I don't scare easy." Pamela stated as Fiona leaned in closer with intrigue and a worried expression written all over her face.

"Castiel?" Dean asked staring at Pamela.

"It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela stated as Fiona exhaled loudly.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela stated.

"I think we should stop this." Fiona commented as she glanced around towards everyone as the table shook harder while Pamela kept repeating the incantation.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby agreed as Pamela turned towards him and exclaimed.

"I almost got it."

"No we should stop." Fiona stated again.

"Show me your face now!" Pamela called out, resulting in the candle's flames to burn even higher with more heat, as her eyes soon became ablaze themselves causing Pamela to scream out in pain.

"Call 911!" Sam exclaimed jumping out of the chair with, Dean and Fiona running over towards Bobby who was kneeling down near Pamela. Glancing down at Pamela, Fiona noticed her eyes were burned out of their sockets, there was nothing left except for black holes as the blood ran down her face.

" I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" Pamela cried out as Sam called the paramedics.

"The paramedics are on their way." Sam stated as Bobby glanced towards the boys.

"You three go and find as much information on this Catsiel guy as you can, I'll stay here until the paramedics come." Bobby demanded.

"But Bobby-." Fiona begged.

"GO!" Bobby exclaimed causing Dean to grab onto Fiona and pulled her out of the house following Sam towards the impala.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked as he climbed into the backseat letting Fiona sit in the front as Dean drove down the road.

"I have no idea." Dean replied as Fiona stared out the window, lost in thought.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Dean commented as he turned down another street.

"Hopefully Bobby can at least get something out of her, while he's waiting for the paramedics." Sam stated

"Yeah, what do you say, we go get something to wait while waiting for him?" Dean asked glancing over towards Fiona.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam stated noticing his brother staring at Fiona, who had a glazed look over her eyes.

"Fi, you okay?" Sam asked bringing her back down to earth as she turned towards her left and found Dean staring at her yet again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She replied turning to face the front window.

"Hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Fiona answered shortly as Dean pulled alongside of the curb next to a "Johnny Mac's diner."

Walking inside, the first thing Sam went for was the bathroom as Fiona and Dean went to look for a table. Glancing around she couldn't help but feel a weird sensation as she watched the other customers when she sat down across from Dean.

"So.." Dean stated as he drummed his fingers on the table, grabbing Fiona's attention as she stared at his fingers.

Raising her eyebrow towards Dean, she just watched him not wanting to say anything.

"You seemed a little on edge back there." Dean commented as Fiona eyed him.

"I don't trust psychics." Fiona explained shortly as she averted her eyes to the people passing by outside the window.

"Right…" Dean stated smirking as he leaned back in the chair, staring at Fiona who was now biting her lip.

"What you don't believe me? Séances are some freaky shit." Fiona mumbled coherently.

"Admit it, you were jealous." Dean stated cockily as he leaned forward staring at her, as she avoided his stare.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked with a small laugh.

"It was hard for you to see her all over me, wasn't it?" Dean asked being persistent over Fiona admitting to her jealousy.

"No it's hard for me to trust people, after all you should know that, since it took two years till I finally trusted you." Fiona stated referring to when she first met Dean.

"Admit, it you were so jealous." Dean stated wanting to get it out of her.

Just as Sam walked out of the bathroom he almost fell backwards seeing a familiar face in front of him, taking him by surprise.

"Trill-Trillian? What the hell?" Sam asked just as he was shoved backwards retracing his steps into the men's bathroom.

After throwing a quick glance behind her, Trillian instantly closed the door before turning back towards Sam.

"Listen to me Sam, this diner is full of demons." Trillian stated in a hushed voice as Sam took notice of her waitress uniform.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked not wanting to fully trust her. Hearing her let out a deep frustrated sigh, he watched her as she cleared her throat and explained to him in a whisper, "No one knows who let Dean out, which is freaking everyone out because whoever let Dean out wanted him out. It being a secret scares the hell out of everyone because they know there is something out there more powerful."

Taking all of this in, Sam just glanced around the bathroom and finally landed his gaze on the bathroom door.

"Why are you helping us by telling me this?" Sam asked cautiously as Trillian rolled her eyes.

"I'm warning you because, you have the one thing I want and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you because then they'll have my knife." Trillian replied quietly before walking out of the bathroom leaving Sam standing there confused.

Back to Fiona and Dean's bickering.

"I am not one to get jealous." Fiona stated as Dean just smirked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Right and I'm Angus Young." Dean replied causing Fiona to roll her eyes and bite her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Dean I'm so jealous of a tramp stamp wearing perverted woman who is in her 40's." Fiona mocked sarcastically not noticing Sam walking up.

"Who's jealous of what?" Sam asked intrigued by the conversation.

"Nothing." Fiona answered shortly, interrupting Dean who was going to answer.

"Right." Sam stated.

"Well what can I get for you guys?" The waitress asked causing Fiona to become slightly lightheaded.

"Water is fine." Fiona muttered slightly while staring at the waitress and then glancing towards her right, finding Trillian wiping down a table with a rag.

"You trailing us?" Fiona asked quietly grabbing the waitress's attention and also Dean's and Sam's.

"Aren't you?" The waitress asked grabbing Dean's attention as her eyes went coal black. Fiona glancing back towards Trillian watched as she played along with the other demons causing them to think that she wasn't helping the Winchesters.

"Dean.." The waitress stated causing Dean not to notice Trillian.

"To hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck." The waitress stated as Fiona kept her eyes on Trillian who was standing near a window.

"That's me." Dean replied angrily and aggressively.

"Tell me, what makes you so special?" The waitress asked as Fiona glanced back towards Dean.

"I like to think its because of my perky nipples." He replied causing Fiona to inwardly curse, as she watched for the demon's expression.

"I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." Dean quickly added staring dead straight at the demon while Sam glanced around the room.

"Right, you don't Lying is a sin." The demon said causing Dean to reply, "I'm not lying."

Hearing this the demon glanced towards Sam and Fiona, waiting for their reactions.

"But I'd like to find out so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo." Dean told her while Fiona sat there listening intently.

"Mind your tone with me boy, I'll drag back to hell myself." Flo threatened causing Sam to move his chair backwards as if he was going to attack the demon.

"Go ahead." Fiona stated smartly causing Sam to give her a what- the- hell- are- you- thinking? kind of look.

"Excuse me?" Flo asked as Dean glanced towards Fiona and smirked as he turned back towards Flo.

"You would of done that already. You don't know who cut me loose and your afraid that whoever did it is more powerful." Dean stated, as Fiona watched the demon's expression turn suddenly cold, not that it was already cold to begin with. Dean being the impulsive guy that he is instantly slapped the demon twice, seeing if she would try to hurt him in any way, and she didn't.

"Let's go Fi, Sam." Dean stated as Fiona and Sam walked out of the diner, Sam turning around to look for Trillian found her leaning against the counter now, giving a small wink to him as Dean called for him to leave.

"There was like four of them in there, shit that was close." Dean stated.

"With only one knife, yeah, we would have been shark bait." Fiona muttered as she walked along the side of Sam.

"We have to take them, they're dangerous." Sam interjected grabbing Fiona's attention.

"They're scared, scared of whoever or whatever yanked me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo one job at a time!" Dean explained huskily as they walked towards the car.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea, I mean, they still are dangerous even if they are scared. They're demons Dean, killing is instinct for them, even if they are scared." Fiona rambled out as she climbed into the backseat of the car.

"No. We're not going to deal with them, not tonight at least. We're going to find this Castiel guy." Dean demanded as he drove off down the road back towards the Astoria Hotel.

Walking into the room, Sam watched as Dean collapsed onto the pullout bed while Fiona sat down on the opposite side.

"I'm going to go stop by a drugstore and pick up some drinks, any of you want anything in particular?" Sam asked lying through his teeth as he watched Dean shake his head no, while Fiona glanced at him and answered, "No thanks." Nodding, Sam grabbed the keys and walked out of the hotel room leaving Dean and Fiona.

"By the way that girl, Pamela, she had nothing on you, except for her ass." Dean mumbled as Fiona was bent over searching for something in her bag. Hearing this, she instantly stood straight back up and turned towards Dean.

"What?" She asked squinting her eyes as she walked closer and glared at him as he sat on the bed staring at her.

"Your lacking in that area, some." Dean stated as he closed his eyes absentmindedly, causing Fiona to cross her arms over her chest as she stood next to him as he lay on the pullout couch.

"And what's wrong with my ass?" Fiona defensively asked causing Dean to shrug his shoulders.

Fiona scoffing went to turn around but was stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Knew you were jealous." Dean stated with a smirk as he turned Fiona around to face him.

"Alright, so I was a little.._jealous_..When she grabbed you." Fiona mumbled quietly looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Aha!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled Fiona down onto the pullout couch, causing her to land on him.

After staring at him for a few seconds, she went to bring herself up but was taken aback when her lips were suddenly smashed upon by Dean's.

As Dean trailed his hand up Fiona's lower back he caught a grip of the shirt, pulling it up as his hand caressed her skin.

Fiona, being the one to deepen the kiss, placed her hand on Dean's shoulder. Breaking the kiss, Fiona sat up breathing deeply as she straddled Dean.

Placing both of his hands on each side of Fiona's waist, he rested them just above her jeans as his thumbs caressed her hipbones. Thinking back to the night he died, he couldn't help but remember Fiona mentioning that she loved him while she held his hand as he was dying.

Leaning back down towards Dean, Fiona crashed her lips onto his, while his hands were still caressing her hips. She couldn't stop, once she kissed him, there was nothing to stop her from doing it again. Her emotions once again got the best of her; right now her emotions were in charge of everything. Not her mind.

Fiona, breaking away from the kiss to get a breath of air, instantly shivered when Dean started to kiss her neck, knowing that it was her weak spot, Dean couldn't help but smile in-between the kisses. Latching onto her neck like a leech, Dean began to deepen the kiss as Fiona let out a small sigh.

"Dean.." She muttered quietly as he kept on going at her neck, causing her to let out a small moan as she said, "Dean…"

"Dean stop!" Fiona stated pulling herself free from Dean's grasp and rolling over towards the side, now lying right next to him.

Breathing heavily, Fiona stared up at the mirror above them. Closing her eyes, she was mentally screaming at herself for getting caught in Dean's web again. She knew it would lead to no good.

"Fiona." Dean stated catching her off guard as she opened her eyes and turned to him, causing him to look away from the mirror and into her light green eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly.

"I lo-." He began but was interrupted by the TV, which happened to turn on by itself to a fuzzy station. Sitting straight up, Fiona glanced around the room as she heard the radio going off. Dean instantly shoved Fiona back down on the bed and reached over her for his gun, which was hidden on that side of the bed.

Getting up, he began to walk around the room as the high pitch ringing noise became louder causing Dean to drop his gun as he reached for his ears, falling to the ground as the glass mirror began to crack. Fiona, watching in worry, ran over to Dean's side as he was bent over on the ground.

"Dean, are you okay?" Fiona asked as Dean looked up towards the mirror above them as glass shattered around them from the windows crashing onto Fiona's arms and shoulders.

"Move!" Dean exclaimed pulling onto Fiona as he jumped towards the right bringing her along with him.

"AHH!!" Dean exclaimed from the loud ringing in his ears.

"DEAN! FIONA!" Bobby exclaimed rushing over to their side as Fiona helped Dean to stand up.

"We need to get out of here now." Dean stated as he walked out of the room with Bobby and Fiona following.

"Well, where we gonna go?" Bobby asked as Fiona watched as Dean turned to look at her as he answered, "We're going to call this Castiel guy. Bobby can we use your car?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded.

"So are you two okay?" Bobby asked as he was driving his car glancing back towards Fiona who answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

Fiona staring up at Dean through the side mirror, waited for his answer.

"Yeah, except for the church bells still ringing in my ears." Dean muttered as he pulled out his phone and began to dial Sam's.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Fiona turned towards the window, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this.

"In my car?…Oh well Bobby's back, him Fi and I are going to grab a beer. Done. Alright catch ya later." Dean stated hanging up the phone.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"He would have stopped us." Dean answered staring straight out onto the road.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby stated as Fiona nodded her head agreeing.

"Yeah, I don't feel too good about this either." She added as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What other choice is there?" Dean asked to both Bobby and Fiona.

"Life." Bobby answered as Fiona fell silent.

Standing in an old barn, Fiona helped with spray painting traps onto the walls, while Dean was sorting through different weapons.

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby stated as Fiona walked over towards him and Dean who were talking about what type of weapons they had.

"Yeah, I know, you said that like 10 times already Bobby." Dean said as he shuffled through a few weapons.

"Wanna ring the dinner bell?" Dean asked causing Bobby to walk over towards the table and say the incantation while Dean glanced over towards Fiona who was watching.

"Fi, get over here in the corner." Dean demanded wanting nothing to happen to her.

"Dean, I'm a big girl." Fiona stated as she reached onto the table for one of her well-sharpened knives.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Dean stated as he walked up to Fiona staring her straight into her eyes.

"Ditto." Fiona stated causing Dean to let out a small smile.

After waiting for several minutes, Bobby was sitting on the table whistling a tune while Dean was sitting across from him as Fiona kept walking from one end of the barn to the other.

The same bad feeling kept rising up inside of her with every second that past by. Just as she began walking back up, the roof began to rumble loudly. Shaking the drafters up and down.

"Fi, don't move!" Dean exclaimed as sparks began to fall down from the roof as a man walked into the barn, surviving each bullet that Dean and Bobby fired towards him. Dean picking up a knife instantly began to circle the man while asking, "Who are you?"

Fiona watched the man who was wearing a beige overcoat, with a black tie suite and dark auburn curly hair reply, "I'm the one who raised you."

"yeah, thanks for that." Dean stated staring coldly towards the man as Fiona, stood behind one of the pillars holding the barn up as she felt an elated sensation run throughout her body, making her eyes flicker to a much lighter green color.

Dean leaned forward and forced the knife into the man, while backing up, watching as the man pulled out the sword dripping with blood.

That's when Bobby went to strike, but the man already knew that was going to happen since he easily stopped Bobby while placing his other hand in front of Bobby's head, causing him to drop to the floor blacking out.

"We need to talk Dean." The man stated while glancing behind him.

"Fiona, time to show yourself." The man called out throughout the barn taking Dean by surprise.

"Who are you?" Dean asked angrily as Fiona began to walk up towards the two men.

"Castiel." The man replied as Dean noticed Fiona stopping next to Castiel.

"I know that, I mean what are you?" Dean asked aggressively watching Fiona just stand there.

"I'm an angel of the lord." Castiel answered causing Fiona to quickly glance towards him.

"Castiel, please don't…Not now." Fiona begged as Dean looked between Castiel and Fiona.

"There's no such thing. Fi, what is he?" Dean demanded angrily, staring at Fiona who hung her head low.

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." Casitel stated staring coldly towards Dean while Fiona stood to the side.

"Castiel..please!" Fiona begged. Grabbing Dean's attention, while lightning stroked exposing Castiel's wings.

"Fiona, this isn't going to be like last time. You're needed too." Castiel explained while Dean, looking puzzled asked, "What is going on?"

"I've been trying to contact you Dean." Castiel went further on to explain ignoring his question.

"The glass breaking, ringing?" Dean asked causing Castiel to nod.

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean asked while Fiona's fist tightened at her sides.

"Good things do happen Dean."

"Not in my experience." Dean answered shortly while staring at Fiona.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserved to be saved." Castiel stated as he watched Dean's expression.

"Castiel, why did you do it?" Fiona asked quietly causing Castiel to turn towards her and back towards Dean answering, "God commanded it."

"Because we have work for you." He stated indicating the last part towards Dean.

"Fiona, you will be there to accompany him as always, with the same laws applying." Castiel said while emphasizing on the last part as he took his leave.

"I'll be watching." He added just before he turned and left the barn leaving Dean staring at Fiona angrily.

With the feeling of uneasiness rising inside of her, Fiona just stared at Dean, not knowing how to even begin to explain everything to him.

But as far as she knew now, she had to keep her distance from Dean. Taking a deep breath, Fiona quickly turned on her heel.

"FI!" Dean called out to her retreating form.

Ignoring him, Fiona left the barn and stood outside in front of the doors glancing left and right looking for Castiel.

A/n: Hope you guys liked it!! Please review!!


	10. In The Beginning

"Castiel, Why?" Fiona asked angrily as she walked behind one of the headstones in the graveyard, watching Castiel who was sitting on one of the benches.

"There is more going on then what you realize." Castiel tried to explain.

"What I realize? Castiel, this isn't fair, they didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for this." Fiona interjected walking around the headstones trying not to step on anyone's graves.

"I believe you've known all about this ever since you've became their guardian. It's in your job description." Castiel told her as she walked over towards the bench.

"Yes, I do know that. But then you guys didn't think I was doing my job and decided to put me on probation, if you want to call it that. And now, your letting me back to being their guardian!" Fiona exclaimed staring straight at Castiel who was staring at the ground.

"Yes, we know that you and the Winchesters have a connection, particularly Dean. Which is why we need you, to get him to do what was intended for him."

In a hotel room, Sam glanced over at his brother taking notice of his tired and wearisome expression. Ever since Fiona left with Castiel, Dean was out in the night trying to trail either of them. But there was no use, Sam could tell that it was bothering Dean. It's been two days, and there was no phone call, no letter, and no sign of Fiona anywhere. He could see the frustration building up inside of Dean, as he became angrier and angrier each hour. But Sam knew what Fiona was doing was good for at least someone; he knew that she wouldn't be able to up and leave them again like that. Not after what she told him, he knew she had something to take care of, he just hoped that she knew how Dean was taking it. Just as Dean stirred in his sleep, Sam felt his cell phone vibrate, taking it out of his pants pocket he glanced at the screen and mentally read, "Trillian."

"What?" Sam answered quietly as he walked out of the hotel room.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be there soon." He replied quickly as he walked out of the hotel.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Fiona asked in a frustrated tone causing Castiel to look up at her as he replied, "Help him find the truth."

"The truth? What truth?" Fiona asked as Castiel stared coldly at her for a few seconds causing her to close her eyes unwillingly.

Feeling a cold sensation all over her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise up, Fiona finally opened her eyes when she felt the coldness drift away from her skin, as she found herself sitting on a curb.

"What truth?" She repeated, glancing around while realizing she was in a totally different place then to where she was before.

"Castiel?" She asked as she stood up on her feet brushing her pants. Glancing around she noticed women wearing short shorts.

"Castiel what the he-in the world did you do?" Fiona whispered angrily as she glanced around the streets. Pulling out her cell phone she began walking around the street, trying to get reception.

"This is just peachy." She muttered causing an old lady to stare at her.

"I love peaches." The old woman stated with a smile causing Fiona to turn and nod while saying, "I'm sure you do." The woman gave her another smile before walking down the street.

"Weird town." Fiona muttered quietly just as she felt a hand wrap around her stomach pulling her back into an alleyway causing her to give her offender a back kick, causing him to loosen his grip as she turned around and was suddenly pinned to the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you-.." Fiona stopped dead in the middle of her question when a pair of familiar eyes was staring back at her.

"Hey…Dean." Fiona greeted while giving off a nervous laugh. Seeing his expression didn't change, Fiona bit her bottom lip.  
"You know this is pretty suspicious, pulling a girl into an alley and all..-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked angrily as he tightened his grip on her arms.

"Walking around here." Fiona replied shortly glancing around at the people walking on the street.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked referring to Fiona's leaving with Castiel from two nights ago. Kicking some rocks, out from under shoe Fiona answered, "I believe that we are in 1973."

"Yeah, I realized that. I just met my dad." Dean answered as he loosened his grip on Fiona and dropped his hands. Dean was now staring at the ground as Fiona commented, "There he goes." Dean looking past Fiona saw his dad walking down the street and grabbed her elbow pulling her along, as they crossed the street to follow him.

"Where the hell were you at these last two days?" Dean asked angrily as his grip tightened on her arm.

"I was having a conversation with Castiel." Fiona answered shortly.

"For two whole days?" Dean raised his voice in a whisper as he glanced away from his father's figure.

"Yes, two days. Dean." A new voice answered shocking both Dean and Fiona, as they looked up to find Castiel. Dean stopped walking and glanced between Fiona and Castiel.

"What is going on?" Dean asked seeing that neither Castiel nor Fiona would talk.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked causing Fiona to shake her head slowly.

"Is it real?" Dean asked.

"Very." Castiel answered shortly while sending a small glance over towards Fiona.

"Do angels have their hands on dlorians? How did we get here?" Dean asked referring to him and Fiona.

"Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Bend it back! Or tell me what the hell we're doing here!" Dean demanded as he pulled Fiona closer towards his side.

"I told you, you have to stop it." Castiel explained once again causing Dean, to give a frustrated sigh as he asked.

"Stop what? Is there something nasty after my dad?" Hearing cars, skidding Dean looked over towards the street and then back to where Castiel once was, seeing Castiel was gone he looked over towards Fiona.

"Come on, what, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?" Dean asked angrily.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Fiona stated giving her two cents in, resulting in Dean staring her down.

"You do? Tell me what the hell is going on with you two!" Dean demanded in a sharp tone causing Fiona to start walking down the sidewalk that John Winchester was walking on.

"He's an old friend." Fiona answered while Dean was trying to catch up to her walking.

"Friend? You're telling me your friends with an angel?" Dean asked as caught up with her stride, now walking next to her.

"Actually, he's more like an associate." Fiona answered realizing that they weren't really friends as she noticed John was now at a car shop.

"I'm not an idiot! Are you doing him? Decided to get a little heavenly action, on the side?" Dean asked. Before he could even get an answer out of her, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek while hearing the sound of skin slapping against his cheek at the same time.

Fiona, angered by Dean's question began to quicken her pace, walking ahead of him.

"I'll take that as a no." Dean stated while rubbing his hand on his cheek, noticing Fiona was now at the car shop.

"Then care to explain what exactly when on between you two those two nights?" Dean asked as he stood behind Fiona watching her expression as she watched Dean's dad check out a hippie van.

"I didn't know your dad, drove a hippie van." Fiona stated changing the topic while also grabbing Dean's attention causing him to look at his dad who was standing next to the van, which was to the right of the impala.

"Oh hell no." Dean stated as he walked up towards his dad causing Fiona to let out a small laugh.

"That's not the one you want." She heard Dean say as she began to walk up towards the impala while John turned towards Dean. Not wanting to impose, Fiona just began to meander around the car lot. Checking out vintage cars, well vintage to her at least. As she turned around she found Dean walking back towards her with a funny look on his face.

"What's up?" She asked as she began walking in step with him.

"It's like he didn't even know about hunting." Dean stated as Fiona glanced back towards John.

"Come on." Dean stated as they walked over towards a car.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked glancing around her at the other people in the car lot.

"We're following him." Dean stated as he did a quick turnaround before turning back towards the last car in the lot behind the building, once he picked the lock. He hotwired the car.

"This isn't a good idea." Fiona muttered as she climbed into the passenger side.

"What? Your angel friend wouldn't approve?" Dean asked angrily as jealousy rose up inside of him.

"Enough! I get it! And no, that's not it. It's just that now your dad is going to think we're some sort of stalkers." Fiona explained angrily while Dean drove onto the road and turned his attention over towards Fiona.

"Watch the road." Fiona muttered as she turned her attention towards the road ahead of them.

Still feeling his gaze, Fiona sighed loudly as she turned to him and said, "Your going to get us killed."

Not moving his gaze, Dean just stared coldly at her waiting for her to give in.

"I'm not 18 anymore Dean, it's not going to work now." Fiona stated remembering the last time he did this as she stared back at him.

Watching the impala in front of them for a few seconds, Fiona could still feel his gaze, getting more frustrated by the second she yelled, "What do you want?!"

Turning towards Dean, she waited for a few seconds as he stared at her before answering, "You."

Averting her gaze towards the car in front of them once again, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with him, and hearing what he just said made her weak. But she had to be strong, even if that meant distant.

"Turn right, here." She demanded seeing the impala turn down a street.

Pulling up behind a few cars, across the street Dean turned the car off and watched a woman come out and greet John.

"Mom.." Dean stated realizing who the woman was as they got inside of the car. Glancing towards Dean, Fiona noticed a sudden change in his attitude while John and Mary drove off down the street.

"Dean.." Fiona muttered grabbing his attention as he turned towards her.

"They're leaving." Fiona stated while staring at the car turning left off the street as Dean drove down the road catching up with them.

"What is so wrong with telling me what you and Castiel were doing?" Dean asked, once again with his jealousy rising up in him as they drove further down the road.

"Look, can we just not talk about this right now." Fiona stated relentlessly, which Dean took notice of and also of her sudden change in attitude as he stared of.

Feeling his stare once again, Fiona glanced back towards him and sighed, as she said, "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" Dean asked confused.

"Look at me like that." Fiona answered shortly as she broke the gaze and turned towards the window.

"They stopped at the diner." Fiona mentioned breaking the silence and causing Dean to turn into the parking lot.

Parking the car, Fiona quickly got out of the car with Dean following behind her as she turned around to face him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Fiona stated as she turned back around and headed for the diner leaving Dean outside not realizing she passed Mary on her way to the bathroom.

Walking inside the restroom, she noticed she was the only one in there, as she rested her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection.

"_Should I tell him? Or should I keep hiding it from him?" _Fiona asked herself mentally.

_"If I tell him, then I'm going to have to explain everything, which I know he will blow out of proportion. But if I don't tell him, he'll keep trying, and I can't keep telling him no without any explanation to why I'm being so distant. How can I stay away from him?"_

Glancing up in the mirror, seeing an elderly lady smiling at her took her out of her thoughts, as she turned around and headed back out of the diner to find Dean and his mother, Mary talking.

"Dean, what's going on?" Fiona asked.

"Fi, I met another hunter." Dean explained seeing Fiona standing there looking confused.

"Hello, I'm Fiona Sixx." Fiona stated making up her last name as she introduced herself.

"Hello Fiona, I'm Mary. I hear that you and Dean are hunters, on a hunt right now." Mary stated.

"Yeah, we thought that whatever it was, was trailing you." Fiona explained as Dean stood there staring at his mother.

"Okay, I'd love to hear what you found out. So why don't you just meet me back at my house and you can tell me what you two found out. I'll meet you back there in 20 minutes." Mary stated before walking back into the diner.

Smiling Dean walked back to the car, with Fiona following.

"We're hunting?" Fiona asked causing Dean to look towards her.

"I couldn't think of any other good reason to explain why we're following them." Dean answered as Fiona got into the passenger seat next to him.

"I bet." Fiona answered shortly as Dean drove down the road causing him to turn and look at her, seeing her try to hide the smile that was creeping on her face.

Dean, smiling himself, turned and stared at the road ahead of him.

Of course, he was agitated that she wouldn't tell him what was going on, but he didn't press on the matter knowing that it was a touchy subject with her. He figures she would tell him, when she is ready. He was just happy seeing her happy, at this moment with neither of them screaming each other's heads.

Getting out of the car, the two began to walk around the house.

"So, Dean is it?" A voice asked causing the two to turn around startled.

"Yeah." Dean answered as Mary began walking up towards the two.

"I'm not sure you should come in." She stated glancing over towards Fiona.

"You can trust us, come on, we're all hunters right, we're practically family." Dean stated which caused Fiona to elbow him in the side.

"The thing is, my dad, he's a little um-

"Oh I got to meet him." Dean stated causing Fiona to turn towards him.

"Dean!"

"You've heard of him?" Mary asked.

"Clearly not enough." Dean answered shortly.

"Okay come on then, but I'm warning you two." Mary stated as she led them up the steps.

"So your hunters?" Mary's dad asked.

"Tell me something. Do you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" He asked testing them on their knowledge.

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean answered.

"Pass your test?" Dean asked causing the man to look up from where he was sitting.

"Yup, now get out of my house."

"Dad!" Mary exclaimed as her father started to explain that he doesn't trust other hunters.

"Knock it off Samuel!" A woman called from the kitchen catching both Dean and Fiona's attention as she entered the room.

"They're hunters." Samuel stated.

"Who passed your little quiz, now I'm inviting them to dinner. Are you two hungry?" She asked staring from Dean to Fiona.

"Starving." Dean answered.

"Good. I'm Deana. You've met my husband Samuel. Now wash up" She stated before walking back into the kitchen while Mary directed Dean and Fiona to the bathroom.

"You're blowing our cover, you realize this." Fiona stated as she washed her hands while Dean leaned against the threshold of the bathroom.

"What?" Dean asked as he walked behind Fiona and began washing his hands as she did.

"We're practically like family? Come on Dean." Fiona stated as she noticed him reaching over her hands to get the soap.

"Well, we are." Dean stated causing Fiona to turn around and reach for a towel behind Dean to dry off her hands.

"Castiel sent us here, to find out something. Let's not blow our cover okay?" Fiona asked crawling out under his arm while throwing the towel back at him as she left the bathroom and over towards the dining table.

"So how did you get involved with hunting?" Mary asked Fiona, dragging her out of her thoughts just as Dean walked over towards the table and sat down.

"Uh, my father. He's the one who taught me it." She explained causing Mary to smile towards her dad.

"The same for me." She added while Dean started to make his plate.

"So what do you think is trailing me and John?" Mary asked seeing Dean sitting down.

"We don't exactly know what it is yet." Fiona answered shortly.

Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise up, followed by a cool sensation. Fiona excused herself from the table as Dean asked Samuel what he did for a living.

Fiona walked outside of the house and sat on the porch, while finding Castiel standing in front of the steps.

"Castiel." She greeted shortly causing him to look up at her.

"I came down here to warn you." He stated causing her to stand up and walk down the steps, to stand in front of him.

"Warn me?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes, in the next few moments, Dean will want to change the course of history. I need you to warn him of the effects that it will cause and I'm also here to warn you to keep your distance from Dean because they're starting to speculate something, and you know they will take action if anything is happening between you two." Castiel explained while also referring to the last time, when she was taken away from the Winchesters.

"Fiona! Let's go!" Dean exclaimed walking out of the house finding Fiona standing alone outside.

Watching Dean walk down the steps, Fiona turned back around and found Castiel was gone.

"Where are we going?" Fiona asked.

"They don't want our help." Dean stated as they began walking towards the car.

"Well then, where are we going?" Fiona asked as Dean began to drive into town.

"Costume shopping." Dean stated as Fiona glanced at him as they pulled up to a Halloween shop.

Walking inside, Dean looked at her and said, "Get a nun outfit."

"No, Dean we are not impersonating a priest and a nun!" Fiona stated watching Dean go through the racks of costumes.

5 minutes later, Dean was sitting in a chair wearing the priest outfit he picked out, while waiting for Fiona who was in the fitting room.

"What is taking you so long?" Dean asked while hearing the sound of a crash from the fitting room.

The zipper is stuck." Fiona mumbled out causing Dean to laugh.

"It's not funny." Fiona called out as she peeked her head out of the fitting room, finding Dean standing up and pushing her back into the fitting room while walking in himself.

"Dean! You can't just walk in here while I'm changing." Fiona exclaimed in a hush tone causing Dean to smirk as he turned her around, looking at the zipper while trying to get it unstuck.

Feeling his hand graze over the small of her back, Fiona flinched forward causing Dean to smirk seeing her lower back as she bent.

"Never though I'd see a nun in a thong." Dean muttered as he zipped Fiona up, causing her to turn around. Shoving Dean to the side of the fitting room, Fiona leaned forward peeking her head out of the fitting room, while Dean was getting a good look at her from his point of view. A few seconds later, Fiona walked briskly out of the fitting room as she walked up to the cash register, telling the cashier she would like to wear the costume out of the store. Taking the price tag, the cashier rang up the price and told Fiona how much she owed him.

Walking out of the fitting room, shortly after Fiona, Dean straightened out his collar while notcing two teenage boys stare at him with their mouths agape, as they glanced between Fiona and Dean. Smirking, Dean raised his eyebrow while giving a nod toward the boys, suggesting what went on between Dean and Fiona in the fitting room; The boy's eyes soon got big realizing what went on in that fitting room.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Fiona asked causing Dean to avert his attention towards her.

"Who knows, they're teenagers." Dean stated while hiding the smirk on his lips as Fiona shook her head as she walked out of the costume store with Dean following.

"We understand your situation, Beth. And we are very sorry for your loss." Fiona stated as Dean glanced around the room.

"It must be tough." Dean added sitting down across from her on the couch while Fiona glanced out at the window towards her son.

"How is your son taking all of this?" Fiona asked while also seeing Mary walk up to the boy.

"He hasn't spoken at all, I'm really worried about him." Beth answered causing Fiona to turn towards Dean as she nodded her head towards the window causing Dean to stand up and look out the window also.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, please give us a call." Dean stated as he began walking towards the door.

"Yes, please do. We are here for you." Fiona added as she gave Beth a warm friendly hug before walking over towards the door.

Dean opening up the door, found Samuel standing there with a fruitcake in his hands.

"Hello Father." Fiona greeted as she past him and headed down towards Mary and the boy.

"Hello, Mary." Fiona greeted causing the boy to look up at Fiona.

"Hello sister, this is Charlie. Charlie this is one of the sisters at our church, would you like to tell her what you told me?" Mary asked causing the boy to glance up at Fiona.

"Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he gout rough with mom."

"That's when the stranger came?" Mary asked.

"I just thought he was some bible thumper like you all. He just showed up about a week ago."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Fiona asked.

"The beatings to stop. I just thought he was crazy I didn't think..and the next thing I know Dad is dead." Charlie answered solemnly causing Fiona to nod thanks.

"Am I going to jail?" Charlie asked causing Mary to answer him.

"Did the stranger want anything in return?" Fiona asked shortly after.

"He did say something about coming 10 years from now. Maybe he'd want something then." Charlie explained.

"Something like what?" Fiona asked curiously.

"I don't know, okay!" Charlie exclaimed.

Smiling, Fiona nodded thanks again before turning and walking up to meet Dean on the hill.

"What's up with the boy?" Dean asked nodding towards him while Mary was talking to him.

"I think he pinned himself to a demon without knowing" Fiona answered shortly.

Mary then walked up towards the two and told them how the boy described the stranger.

"He said, his eyes were a pale yellow color as well." Mary added glancing towards Fiona who was staring at Dean.

Back at Mary's house, Fiona changed out of the nun outfit and into a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue cami. Tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she walked out into the living room and found Mary reading a book.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Fiona asked as she stood there glancing around.

"They're in the kitchen." Mary replied as Fiona turned around.

"Wait, could I ask you a question?" Mary asked stopping Fiona.

"Sure." Fiona replied with a smile seeing Mary close the book she was reading.

"What made you realize Dean was the one for you?" Mary asked startling Fiona.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Fiona asked with a meek smile causing Mary to smile.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. You two really care about eachother." Mary stated.

"But what made you know that you wanted to be with him?" Mary asked again causing Fiona to sit down in the chair opposite Mary.

"I don't know." Fiona answered earnestly and truthfully, she still doesn't know.

"Well I just hope, that me and John will be as happy as you two are. I can tell you two were meant for eachother, just by the way you are when you're around eachother." Mary stated with a smile.

"Uh, thanks?" Fiona stated a little unsure herself, as Mary smiled and stood up with Fiona as well.

"We're going to be leaving now." Dean stated walking into the room, surprising the two girls.

"So soon?" Mary asked standing up, causing Fiona to stand up as well.

"Yeah, we have a job to do." Dean stated as Fiona smiled and walked over to stand next to Dean.

"Mary, I wanted to tell you for what it's worth, doesn't matter what your dad thinks, I like that John kid." Dean stated causing Mary to laugh and Fiona to let out a small smile.

"You do?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. I think you two are meant to be." Dean answered causing Mary to laugh even more.

"That's funny." Mary stated causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked confused as Fiona bit her bottom lip.

" That's exactly what I said about you and Fiona." Mary answered causing Dean to smile to himself as Fiona stared at the fuzzy carpet.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked. Mary nodded a reply.

"What's he like, John?" Dean asked causing Mary to ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Could you two excuse me, while I go get my bag?" Fiona interjected quickly while receiving a nod from both. Smiling she exited the room, and headed for the bathroom to collect her belongings.

Sighing to herself, over what Mary told Dean about him and Fiona being meant for eachother. To Fiona that was almost like Mary's approval of her and Dean being together. Leaning against the wall, Fiona took a deep breath before entering the room again.

"On November 2nd, 1983. Don't get out of bed, no matter what you hear or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed." Fiona heard Dean say with a quivering voice causing her to stop dead in her tracks as she stood in the room.

"Ok." Mary answered causing Fiona to bite her bottom lip, knowing what Dean meant. Seeing Dean turn around and walk past Fiona, Mary gave a small wave towards Fiona.

"Bye Mary." Fiona stated as Mary walked up and gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself out there." Mary stated as Fiona let go and turned to leave.

"You too." Fiona added as she followed Dean out the door and over towards the car.

It was a silent car ride, over towards Elkins. Neither Dean or Fiona said anything. Fiona was lying in the back seat, trying to get some sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able too. Especially after what Dean just said, and what Mary just told her. It was all too much.

Feeling a cool sensation run through her veins, Fiona knew what was going on right when Dean asked.

"So what God is my copilot now?" Not wanting to say anything, Fiona just laid still in the backseat hoping that they would think she was asleep.

"Tell me something, Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?" Dean asked while glancing over towards Castiel.

"You had to do this alone, Dean."

"But Fiona is here, that's not alone." Dean said stating the obvious.

"She was needed Dean." Castiel explained.

"So you don't care that Sam is tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean asked causing Fiona to wait quietly to hear what Castiel was going to say.

"Sam's not looking for you right now." Castiel answered. After seconds of stillness, Dean finally said.

"Alright, if I do this then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and dad live happily ever after, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" Dean asked.

Fiona looked at the back of the driver's seat as feelings of guilt and sadness fell over her.

"You realize if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die. And Fiona, you would have never met her." Castiel explained causing Fiona to bite her lip, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation, but she couldn't zone away from it.

"I realize." Dean answered shortly.

"And you don't care?" Castiel asked staring coldly towards Dean who had his eyes on the road.

"Oh, I care. I care a lot." Dean answered coldly as he turned to stare at Castiel, but noticed he was gone causing Dean to glance around the car, as Fiona sat up yawning.

"Are we there yet?" She asked while noticing Dean didn't stare her in the eye as he replied, "10 more miles."

Fiona nodded as she climbed into the front seat and leaned against the window, staring out into the night.

"You believe this is the right thing to do?" Fiona asked breaking the silence while grabbing Dean's attention as he did a quick glance over towards her.

"Fi, I can't sit here knowing that, I can do something to prevent my parents from dying." Dean answered solemnly as Fiona nodded while also feeling hurt at the same time.

"I understand." Fiona replied shortly as she turned and stared out the window.

Walking into the Elkins, house Dean went straight for the safe while Fiona stood guard.

Watching for anyone to stop them from taking the colt. Hearing the safe door open, Fiona glanced over towards Dean who had the colt in his hands and she was quickly shoved to the floor while someone pointed a gun at the back of Dean's neck.

"Hold it right there, drop the gun." He stated causing Dean to stand up and trick him by placing the gun down on the table.

"Don't do it Daniel." Dean stated as Fiona stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel asked seeing Fiona walk over towards Dean.

"We're hunters just like yourself." Dean answered.

"More like a thief." Daniel stated causing Fiona to ask, "Just like you then, huh?"

"I've seen you before." Daniel stated taking notice of Fiona's facial features.

"Look, just let us use it and we'll return it." Dean stated.

"Not happening mister." Daniel stated averting his attention from Fiona towards Dean again.

"I need this to save my family's lives. My family!" Dean told him while still pointing the colt towards him.

"If you want to stop me, kill me." Dean stated as Fiona gripped onto his left arm. As Dean began to walk around Daniel while Daniel lowered his gun.

"There's some hunters in Lawrence. The Campbells." Dean stated causing Daniel to shake his head and say, "Never heard of them."

"That's where she'll be." Dean stated as Daniel gave a nod as Fiona and Dean walked off out of the house.

Driving back towards Lawrence, Dean stopped just as they passed the Walsh's house. Staring back at Fiona as he climbed out of the car he said. "Stay here." Sighing, she watched as Dean walked up to the house with his pistol behind his back. It wasn't until a few seconds later; she got a unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach that caused her to look back towards the house to find Dean and Mary talking, just as Samuel walked out of the house. She watched as Mary walked over towards the truck as Fiona gave a small sigh, she knew what Dean was planning on doing and she didn't like the idea at all. She watched as Dean climbed back into the car, and began to follow Samuel back towards his house.

"What are we doing now?" Fiona asked confused.

"I need to talk to Samuel." Dean answered as they pulled up towards Samuel's house and parked the car, Fiona climbed out of the car just as Dean did and watched as he walked into the house with Samuel.

"Watch Mary." Dean called back towards Fiona before entering the house.

Fiona watched as Mary, ran over towards John who greeted her with a hug. Smiling she watched as they continued hugging eachother but then her smile, soon dropped when she saw Mary get inside the car.

"Mary!" Fiona called once John started the car.

"Mary! Wait!" Fiona called once again as they drove down the street.

"Shit." Fiona muttered quietly as she turned around and ran up the steps and into the house to find Dean being thrown across the room.

"Dean!" Fiona exclaimed while being shoved against the wall herself and stuck to the corner as she noticed him now tied to a chair.

"I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that…You must have friends in high places."

"Like this pretty young thing over here." The yellow-eyed demon stated gesturing towards Fiona who was struggling to get out of the hold he had on her.

"Did she come here to help you?" The yellow-eyed demon asked causing Dean to stare at Fiona.

"Ah, you're a Colt. I can see it in your eyes. Your whole family is ambitious, but why are you with him?" The demon asked.

"Are you one of my psychic children?" He asked staring coldly at Dean before he went up and smelled him.

"No..not you..maybe you got a sis..or a bro…"

"Get the hell away from him." Fiona muttered from the corner causing the demon to smile.

"You don't want these people's souls…"

"No..I just want their children." The demon stated.

"Shutup!" Fiona called out causing the demon to throw her to the other side of the room, knocking her out.

"NO!"

Fiona woke up the sound of Deana screaming no, pushing herself up off the ground she glanced around and saw the demon walking after Deana, and then the sound of a neck cracking. Shifting her gaze back towards the living room she saw Dean tied up to a chair, crawling across the floor she walked over and untied his hands letting him free, as he ran for the gun and walked into the kitchen with Fiona slowly following behind him.

"Move!" Fiona stated shoving Dean out of the way as she made her way over to Deana as quickly as she could. Without glancing back towards Dean, she placed her hand over Deana's neck feeling the sizzling sensation run through her veins as her hand felt an electrical shock through it as a shimmer appeared over her hand which was placed on Deana's neck.

Feeling the sensation building up in her, she knew that she was too late slowly she dropped her hand and turned back towards Dean who stood there with his gun lowered.

"She's dead." Fiona stated quietly standing up.

"Mary!" Dean exclaimed turning around with Fiona on his trail.

"Go right, up here." Fiona muttered shortly as Dean drove the car through a valley road.

Feeling a bit dizzy, Fiona faltered as her head fell against the window.

"Fi!" Dean called to her seeing her state.

"Something's not right…something happened." Fiona drawled out slowly as Dean kept driving further down the road.

Dean kept driving along the road, but stopped when he saw Mary making out with the demon. Fiona lifting her eyelids open realized what was going on and saw John lying behind them.

"No.." She muttered as she sat up straighter, trying to balance herself from being dizzy.

"No!" Dean exclaimed as he raised his gun, just as the demon left Samuel's body. Fiona, climbing out of the car, quickly scrambled her way over towards Dean while gripping onto his shoulder for support.

Fiona suddenly felt a jolt run through her body as she realized John was back, loosening her grip on Dean she glanced up at him, to see his sunken face as he stared at Mary.

Just as Mary was about to look up, Fiona felt someone grab onto her elbow as her eyelids unwillingly closed, causing her to feel weaker by each second that past.

Waking up to the sound of shuffling, Fiona opened her eyes to find Dean throwing all of his belongings into a bag.

"Dean, where are you going?" She asked sitting up, causing him to stop and stare at her.

"To find Sam." He answered while quickly avoiding her gaze as he turned away from her.

Standing up, she grabbed her belongings and threw it in her messenger bag she had lying across her lap.

"I don't need your help." Dean stated stopping her in her tracks.

"I know you're mad at me Dean. But just give me a chance to explain everything. I need to be here for you and Sam right now." Fiona stated catching Dean off guard.

"I can't-Fi, I can't." Dean stated as he walked backwards out of the room leaving her standing there.

Following him out of the hotel room, she found him already driving down the road. The one time the truth comes out, the whole truth; Dean doesn't want to do anything with her. Sighing loudly she bit her bottom lip as she stared at the ground feeling the tears build up in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She screamed out as she looked up towards the sky resulting in a cry of thunder.

Frustrated she fell down to the ground and just sat there with knees huddled up close to her body. Resting her head in her arms, she stared at the ground. It wasn't until 20 minutes later, that Fiona wasn't alone.

"Why so down, love?" A voice asked causing her to look up to see Lysander standing there in the rain.

Standing up she walked past him, ignoring his question.

"Ah, young love." He stated guessing what the problem with Fiona was.

"So how are the Winchester boys, these days? There's been talk about the youngest boy, rumor is he's preparing for what's coming." Lysander stated as he followed Fiona, but stopped when she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Preparing?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Yes, Trillian said something about getting him ready." Lysander stated smiling that something got her mind off that Winchester.

"Do you happen to know where they are at?" Fiona asked causing Lysander to look around.

"Yeah, I think I still have her scent." Lysander answered.

"Think?" Fiona asked angrily as she walked up closer to Lysander.

"You either do or you don't. Don't mess with me." She stated as she dried her with her left hand while also pulling out a dagger from her pant leg.

"Fine, fine. I do." Lysander replied backing away from Fiona slowly.

"Take me to them." Fiona demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Lysander asked suggestively.

"Being able to live. I mean not being able to live still, I mean. I don't know, but you just wont get staked." Fiona stated in a confused manner.

"Sounds good." Lysander commented.

(A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter. But I hope you guys liked it. Fiona fianally told Dean the truth...but now there seems to be some drama because of it..I wonder what will happen next? And what's in store for dear old Lysander? What's going on with this Trillian chick as well? Hmmm...Just some things to ponder over for the next chapter! Please review!! The more reviews the faster I start on the next chapter!!)


	11. Born to Do

"Lover's quarrel, ah, how I miss those days." Lysander stated absentmindedly as he walked around in the hotel room that he and Fiona occupied at the moment. Turning to face Fiona Lysander immediately received a cold glare as she stood up and walked out of the hotel room. Standing alone, Lysander sighed out of frustration for his arrogance.

Sitting on the ledge of the railing, Fiona stared at her shoes intently, she thought telling the truth would be able to settle all of her and Dean's problems. But it turns out it didn't it's been three weeks and she hasn't heard one word from either of the Winchesters, and that killed her.

"As much as I would love to abuse this situation and take your weak state of mind for granted. But being the one who once had an attraction towards you, I guess that would mean that I still care. But anyways, you need to get off your nicely fit bum and work out your problems." Lysander said as he walked out of the hotel room and leaned over the railing she was sitting on, turning his face towards her. Glancing towards Lysander, Fiona stared into his cold blue eyes pondering over what he just said.

"I can't Lysander. I should have never even thought about helping them out again! Saving people. Why couldn't I just stay away? I mean I was fine then, living the way I was, I made a good income, had a nice house and everything I wanted when I used to hunt. But I went and threw it all away once those Winchesters came back into my life. Why? Why was I so stupid to go and do that and get my heart broken again in the process! He doesn't want me, he doesn't care for me! Why Lysander? Why?!" Fiona rambled out as she felt her eyes tear up, mostly from frustration, confusion and pain.

"Cause you my dear, have a heart of gold. You couldn't ignore the fact that you were going to save lives, and that's what you wanted to do. Even if you didn't get thanked for it, it still made you happy knowing that you saved lives. And if that Winchester doesn't recognize the heart of gold, the persistence and the love that you have to offer then he missed a chance on having the best broad in the world. No one could say no to that type of broad, your one of a kind Fi. Not many broads have the strength that you do, and that's what I admire the most about you." Lysander stated quietly causing her to quickly jerk her attention towards him.

After meeting his eyes, she quickly looked back toward the ground as she hopped off the rail. Standing up straight she pulled out her small purple flip phone from her coat pocket, flipping it open.

"I'm going to call Sam." Fiona stated as she walked down the steps towards the first floor, of the hotel. Leaning over the railing, Lysander peered down to find Fiona walking over towards the bench sitting down.

"I never should of lost you." Lysander stated quietly to himself remembering his past relationship with her.

"Hello?" A female voice asked surprising Fiona causing her to clear her throat as she heard.

"Sam! I don't know who it is cause you keep blabbering! Now Shutup!" Realizing who it was Fiona, quickly sighed deeply as she asked, "Trillian?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am? Why are you calling Sam? What business do you have with him? You little-

"Hello?" Sam interrupted. Sensing the confusion in his voice, Fiona anticipated answering him.

"Sam, it's uh-

"Fiona?!" Sam interjected surprised. Fiona could hear the sound of Trillian's voice as she asked, "Fiona? Where the hell is she?"

"What happened?" Sam asked after hushing Trillian.

After a few seconds of silence, Fiona heard Sam say, "Fi…"

"I told Dean the truth."

"The truth? The true truth?" Sam asked confused and shocked at the same time as Trillian quickly asked, "Is there another kind of truth?"

"Yes.." Fiona replied quietly while rolling her eyes at Trillian's persistent questioning.

"And how'd he take it?" Sam asked curiously.

"You tell me." Fiona answered shortly and eagerly wanting to hear Sam's answer. After more seconds of silence, and Trillian's persistent questioning in the background, finally she heard Sam let out a long sigh.

"Well, it hasn't been too good." Sam answered shortly.

"Meaning?" Fiona asked.

"He's been more grumpier than lately, I don't know Fi. He just hasn't been the same really." Sam answered shortly.

"They're in a fi-Shutup!" Sam stated talking over Trillian's voice.

"You guys are fighting? What?" Fiona asked hearing Trillian's muffled voice.

"Yeah. Anyway when do you think you'll be back?" Sam asked hoping it would be soon.

"Sam, I don't think I will be making a last appearance for you." Fiona stated quietly staring at the yellow painted lines in the parking lot.

"What? Fi?! You have to, we need you. Dean needs you." Sam stated in a hush tone.

"Sam cut the shit, we both know that my coming back will only cause problems. So the only way I know to fix that is to stay away."

"But what about Castiel?" Sam asked persistent in changing her mind.

"What about him? Listen Sam, I wish you and your brother the best. But for me, this is the end of my hunting days. I'll keep in touch. Bye Sam." Fiona stated forcing their conversation to end as she leaned her head back sighing as she flipped her phone close.

"What was that about?" Trillian asked curiously as She sat on the bed causing Sam to turn his attention towards her, breaking him away from his daze.

"She's done." Sam stated quietly sitting down in the chair across from Trillian.

"Done?" Trillian asked just as Dean walked in and heard the last bit of Trillian and Sam's conversation.

"Who's done? And with what?" Dean asked harshly and demandingly.

"No one." Sam answered causing Dean to stand there with a long glance between Sam and Trillian.

Trillian, feeling a bit awkward in the situation stared at the brothers as she said, "I'm just going to go and uh, get a drink, from outside", before walking out of the room.

Feeling a sense of guilt, Fiona pushed herself off the bench standing up. Turning around, she glanced back up to where their hotel room was and found Lysander peering down at her over the railing.

Averting her attention towards the stairs, she made her way over towards them and then ascended them.

Walking towards her hotel room, she found Lysander now leaning against the door.

"Make the call?" He asked following her inside the room while closing the door behind him.

"Yeah." Fiona answered solemnly as she fell on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So what's the plan?" Lysander asked walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I guess, we'll just go back home." Fiona replied with her eyes still on the ceiling as Lysander lay down also, staring at the ceiling as well.

"Nope." Lysander stated causing Fiona to turn and stare at him in a confused state.

"What the hell are you talking about Lysander? I'm sure as hell not going back to them." Fiona argued angrily.

"I never said anything about going back to them doll, I merely mean keep on hunting, with my assistance." He answered as he turned towards her staring into her eyes.

"Your assistance?" She asked with a small laugh following.

"Yes, surely no harm will come to you with a vampire on your side." Lysander stated as he slid his hand ever so silently onto her thigh.

Goose bumps rising quickly on her skin from his touch, Fiona sat up abruptly.

"I'll think about." She stated causing him to sit up as well.

"You can't fight what you were born to do, love." Lysander said quietly still staring into her eyes as she stared into his.


End file.
